Persona 4: ASTRAL SKIES
by Masaru kun
Summary: 2013, a certain boy entered a university in Tokyo so as Yu Narukami and other Persona characters(P3-P4), The Midnight Channel is back! But it's not just the ordinary one. It's the "Shadow Midnight Channel." What mysteries could be unfold from this phenomenon? Can they save the town from the deaths? Stay Tuned! Only in Midnight Channel...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm a new writer here so please go easy okay, you readers out there. I wrote this at the computer lesson at my school so I gotta look out for my teachers. Sorry if I mistype the words. Review please….. Masaru kun At Your Service.**

**Masaru kun: I do not own Persona series**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

1st night: _**I got trapped in the TV…..**_

Date: 4th April 2013, Thursday

Weather: Sunny

Time: 09.30 A.M

Location: Sakura-Mito University,Western Tokyo

Today is the opening ceremony for those who have passed the entrance exam in the Sakura-Mito University. Everyone seems happy to be able to enter that famous university except for a certain boy. He has a dark navy hair and is wearing headphones. " Phew, I made it in time. Thanks to that stupid, problematic train, I gotta take another train from Osaka and it took me another 20 minutes to queue for the goddamned ticket." The boy sighed and walks through the gate of the university. When he reaches the front door, a security officer come towards him "Good morning young man, can I see your-" Before the officer finished his sentence, the dark haired boy took out a card and a certificate. "thank you, Mr. err….." "Shinn Masakado" the boy said and take his ID card along with his Certificate and entered the building.

Shinn walks through halls and finally reached his destination. "This should be the place" he muttered to himself and made his way through a big door.

Shinn's POV

There, I found myself surrounded by crowds. I'm a bit 'grateful' because they're sitting in order. Well, to be honest, I got Chlostrophobic very easily. When I found my seat, I turned my Ipod and played my favourite song. Everyone has been starin' at me for the whole time since I sat down, maybe that's because of my handmade custom headphone. Yeah, it looks pretty funny because the wire curved behind my head instead of my upper head.

"Hey, look at that boy." I heard a girl whispered to her friend

"Which boy?" the other girl asked

"The one with that weird headphones! 3rd row, 2nd seat."

I counted my seat's number and I realized that they're talking about me.

"Yeah, isn't he cute?"

I turned to the girls' direction when they called me cute and approached them.

" Watch your mouth 'cause I can hear the whole fucking shits you're talking about. And one more thing, do NOT even consider falling for me because I wanted to stay virgin until the last year of my studies,you got that?" I got too emotional if someone talk about me 'that' way, I guess I couldn't help it since I'm a loner and Anti-social. After I told them (**A/N: You call that 'telling',Shinn?**) that I'm not interested in romance at the mean time, I got back to my seat.

"Eww, what's wrong with that guy?"

"Yeah, he scolded us for nothing. I regret calling him cute."

I sighed and waited for the rector to start the speech. I mean, I want this to end so badly because I wanted to go to and see my dorm room. When I looked at my watch, a boy with a long bowl shaped grey hair with a matching storm grey eyes sits beside me. It's weird because I've never seen someone who had a grey colored hair except in the anime, the theory will be maybe he painted it, or his pigments doesn't works well so that may explain why he had a weird hair color. Hey, maybe he's an albino!

"Um…Excuse me, at what time will the ceremony starts?" the grey haired boy asked me.

"Oh. It starts at 10.00 I suppose." I answered. Then, the boy giving me his hand which means that he wants to introduce himself

"My name's Yu Narukami. I hope that we could be friends."

I took his hand and shookhands with him "The name is Shinn Masakado and I accepted the request of being friends with you"

"Ha..ha. There's no need to be formal" Yu chuckled and got his eyes back to the stage because the rector has entered the stage to start his speech.

"Erhm… today, we are very proud that a lot of intelligent student have passed the test and entered our university, the Sakura-Mito University. I am Kurodo Michitsuki, the rector of this university hereby ask for our student who have made the highest score at the test, Mr. Narukami and Mr. Masakado to read the speech." What the fuck? Did he just mentioned my name? Holy crap now I gotta stand on the stage with all people staring at me!

"Come on, Shinn the rector's calling you, too." I heard Yu called me from the stage. "But why the fuck should I do it?" I said shocked with the situation I'm in. "Just do it! Come on, it's just reading a text."Yu raised his eyebrow and I reluctantly go to the stage. I'll get nervous and stuff if this many people staring at me from under the stage

"I, S-Shinn Masakado wanted to thank you all for your kindness and….."

After 15 minutes being tortured 

Oh, thank you Jesus. It's finally over! I go to the exit with Yu and a girl with black spectacles and a long brown hair greeted us "Hi, I am Chihiro Fushimi, the second year and the university's representative. Are you interested in the Case solving? Please join our club." She gave us a brochure which I glance through it and found a word that took my interest. "_Face thyself and gain the power. The path is full of shadows of doubts. Go and search for the real truth!" _ The words seems so poethic yet, true in many ways…. When I saw Yu, his face looks pale and sweaty. " Hey, you okay,Yu?" "y-yeah. We should go to the secretary office and take the map of the dorm" Yu smiled a little and goes together with me.

"Miss, can I get the map for my room,please?" I asked and she asked for my name which I answered. She handed me the map and my key "Since you don't have many stuff on you, maybe your stuff is already in your room. Here, your room number is 202" She smiled gently and I smiled back. I got to the stairs and got to the second floor of the dorm building. I followed my map and reached my room. When I got into my room, I saw my luggages, 2 beds, a studying desk, a shorter desk, and a 32 inch TV. 'Wow, this is quite luxurious' I thought to myself and put my bag to the floor then, I go straight to my bed. There's even A.C and a small Refrigator in this room! Is this a dorm or an apartment? I heard the sound of clicking at the doorknob and there goes my roommate. When I saw the person, I am VERY surprised. It's YU NARUKAMI! "Hey, 'sup?" he grinned and put his bag on the floor. "Yu? This is a pure Coincidence. My first friend became my roommate!" I stood up and patted his back. Hey, was I this friendly? I'm not even sure myself. So Yu Narukami became my roommate and we talked a lot for the rest of the day. I've never talk this much to a human being before, I got the feeling that we're gonna get along just fine….

Time: 08.30 P.M

Weather: Raining

I can't sleep so I told Yu that I'm gonna go out to get some drinks from the vending machine. I wear my sneakers and my casual black hoodie.

Now, I am at the cafeteria. There's only me there and it's pretty creepy that I gotta talk to myself to free myself from the tense atmosphere. I looked out of the window and the patters of the rain hits the glass. I felt that I am being watched but when I turned, Nothing goes my way.. "must be my fucking Imagination" I said to myself.

CLANG! I got the drinks and decided to go back. That's when I saw the TV Shows an Image of a person . What The Fuck? I got closer to the TV and saw something weird. "The cord is cut" I muttered and started feeling uneasy. When I touched the TV's screen, something very ridiculous happened to me. MY HAND GOES THROUGH THE TV! I tried to pull but no avail. I felt that I got sucked into the TV and with the size of the TV, my whole body will fit in and I'll be completely 'eaten' by the TV. "HOLY SHIIIT!" There goes, I got sucked into the shitty mysterious TV.

I fell to a not very rough ground, and it looks all chess patterned. That's when I realized that I'm in the TV "holy shit! Now what do I do?" I looked around and I couldn't find a way out but mirrors all around me. If I count it right, there's 7 mirrors in total. But something is strange…. The reflection is just not right. The first mirror had a town covered by thick fog reflected. And I saw this girl standing inside the mirror. I couldn't hear what she say but I can quite understand it. She put her hand on the mirror and my guess is she might want me to do the same so I did it. When I pushed my hand against the mirror, my hand got sucked, yet again.

When I opened my eyes, I am at the fog covered town just like in the mirror! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OOOOOON!

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Issue: I Will Overcome My Fear…**

**Author notes: Phew, that was tough. Review as much as you can okay so that I can improve my writing styles. I'll update every weeks (that if I can,though). See ya in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! We meet again. Thank you for the readers who have read my fanfic, it enhances my passion to continue this story! Alright, without a further or two, let's begin.**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

**2****nd**** Night: **_**I Will Overcome My Fear…**_

Date: 4th April 2013

Weather: Rainy with a chance of foggy

Time: 08.47 P.M

Location: The TV World

It's been 15 minutes since Shinn entered the mirror in the TV. He has been wandering without direction and is looking for the exit despite the fog is very thick. When he got tired, he looked for a bench to sit on and he finally found one next to the city's map. Shinn sighed and walked to the bench when he saw a figure. "The hell?" he muttered under his breath

Shinn's POV 

I saw a person standing near a street light across the street , it looks like he is waiting for someone. I tried to wave at him and hopes that he saw me but maybe because of the fog, he doesn't seems to see me. Fucking fog. Then, I tried to call him and finally he looked this way. I walk closer and finally got the figure of that person still blurry,though. "Hey, I'm Shinn Masakado I… um…. Got lost. Do you know where's the exit?" I asked the person. I'm keeping my distance around 5 metres or so because I played Silent Hill Origins and the settings is about the same as this town . He looked my way and this time, he said something "**Shinn Masakado, I've been waiting for you…" **Huh? What did he say? "What? Wh-who are you? " "**What do you mean by 'Who'? Don't you recognize this FACE?!" **He come forward, grinned maniacly and reveals his two glowing yellow eyes. Yes, I know who's that person. HE'S ME! He got my face, my hair and my everything.

" Tell me the truth, who are you?!"

"**Can't you see? I am you."** He stared at me with his two yellow orbs.

"Don't fuck with me! Just tell me who are you! Shapeshifter? Mascot? Cosplayer?"

"**Why do you keep denying? I AM YOU!** **I've been living under your shadow, trying to be free. And when I met the real "me", this is what I get? Denial?"**

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"**Heh, I know everything about you. Starting with who do you hate, love, and all sorts of stuff. Well yeah, you hate most of the people you met. That Pisses me off! You're just a human who lied to your own self. You tried to get the top rank just to be accepted but it does nothing! You always act so cool but actually, You're just afraid,right?"**

"Quit beating around the bush! What do you mean by that?!"

"**Just like I said, I know everything. I also knew about an incident 10 years ago, you know."**

Ten years ago? How can he know about 'that'? I couldn't help myself and ended up punching the shadow. "You don't know anything about me! To simply put it, YOU'RE NOT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted at the shadow. And funny, he's laughing "**HA HA HA HA. What a funny person you are! You deny yourself, your fear and even your feelings. FUCK ALL THAT SHITS!" **Then, the shadow started emitting black aura and creatures with zebra-like stripes appeared from the aura. Surprised, I take 3 steps back and start to run. "**You can't run from me. I'm your shadow afterall ha..ha..ha.." **"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted and picking up a pace.

While I was running, I stepped on my shoelace "oh, Fuck You Shoe!" I fell and tried to get up when I saw that the creatures that has been aftering me appeared before my eyes. They stretched their huge tongue and growled hungrily "this is just a dream. Just a DREAAAM!" I closed my eyes an heard a familiar voice, "IZANAGI!"

Yu stands before me and has a tarot card covered by blue colored mist in his palm. "Yu? How could you get in here?" I asked him. He turned his head to face me and answered "I saw you on the TV. So I come to rescue you." He smirked. The beast came forward to attack us when a blade stabbed it from behind. "whoa ! What the hell is that huge thing?" I am surprised when I saw a humanoid figure standing before me wielding a giant blade, It has an armored head and a black jacket. "It's okay. He's Izanagi, my Persona." Yu offered me a hand which I take it and stood up. "Persona? What's that? How are you able to use that?" I asked confused. I may be a super smart ass but when an illogical information was shoved inside my head directly, my head will be all fucked up. "long story. I'll tell you later just stay behind me." Yu shortened the distance between us and used his "Persona" or whatever it is called, to fight against the monsters. "what the hell are those things?" "They're shadows. The shadows got agitated and vicious whenever the fog lifts." Well, Yu got some points there 'cuz the fog started to clear and I can see a little clear now. I felt like a huge dick for calling my shadow son of a bitch because if what he said is true, I'm just cursing myself.

"Zio!" Yu exclaimed and his Persona raised its hand then, lightning struck one of the striped shadow. "tch, this just won't do any good." His Persona raised its blade and slashes through shadows which resulting them to disappear into the thin air. I felt a presence behind me and found out that it's my shadow. "**Why did you do this to me? No matter how much you deny it, I'm still you. So, give one reason why did you keep denying." **"Because you pisses me off." The 'me' version shadow dashed forward and strangled me. "oops. My tongue slipped" Then the shadow infiltrated my soul and took my consciousness away.

I woke up in an empty space. There's nothing in there. I saw myself in front of me. "**10 years ago, your house burst into flame and got your mother killed. What's the reason she protects you?"**

Yeah, that's right. 10 years ago, my house is on fire. My mom protected me and died. Then, my aunt and uncle took me in. It struck my mind like a heavy raging storm. I made a lot of troubles for her but she keeps saying that it's okay and she loves me. Why did she want to die for me?

"Because she loves me?"

"**No. She despises you. She's just doing it for your father. You're nothing but a nuisance for her."**

"That's not true!"

"**Your mom often complaints about you to your father and his answer will always be the same 'be patient in loving him' so simply put, She loves your father more than you."**

Yes. I remember dad saying that to mom. He's right. He knew everything. And I realized something.

"I finally know the answer. You're right. I'm afraid. Afraid of losing someone important to me. But if killing me would make you free, then do it. I'm just another ordinary sinful human .There's no need for 2 sinful Shinns in this world."

"**You human scum are just all talk! Prove it!"**

My shadow threw a dagger to me and I pick it up. "hey, shadow. Before I do it, lemme tell you something. When you get free, live as freely as you can just like me. You're me afterall." I gave him a smile and I saw tears flowing down from my shadow's face. "Thank you."he muttered and I launch my strike to my own chest then, everything goes black.

"Shinn! Shinn! Hey, pull yourself together!" I saw Yu holding my back. "I'm not dead? What happened?" I muttered to myself and sawthe dagger my shadow threw at me in my hand. "I don't know. You started coughing black smoke and fell unconscious." Yeah, that's right. That he mentioned it, I remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

I was about to stab my chest when someone stopped me by grabbing my hand. "shadow.." I muttered at the sight of my own shadow stopped me from doing so. "**You're such an Idiot afterall, Real me. Just as stupid as I am."** My shadow spoke and release his grip on my arm but still standing before me. I tried to speak but he cut my sentence , then, a glow of red sorrounds his body and he turns into a humanoid figure. It's 6 metres tall, wearing a red trench coat with black lines on its long sleeves, and a torch like head with fire burning on top of it. It really surprises me that it looks incredibly alike to Yu's Persona, Izanagi except that mine is wielding katana instead of spear. Then, it spoke.

"**THOU ART I, AND I AM THOU. I AM THE ONE WHO EMERGES FROM THE POWER OF THY HEART. I AM KAGUTSUCHI, SON OF IZANAMI, AND THE OFFSPRING OF THE SEARING FLAMES SHALL BE OF ASSISTANCE TO SEEK THE REAL TRUTH."**

Soon as he finished talking, he turns into a Tarot card with red mist around it. The card fell to my hand, it reads 'THE FOOL'. Suddenly, I heard a voice, _"Do you seek the truth? If you do, don't be afraid of your power. Stab all of your fears with the dagger of truth…." _As soon as the voice ended, everything just goes blank and suck all of my consciousness….

**FLASHBACK END**

I realized that there are still 3 more of the ball-shaped shadows and Yu's Persona is shielding both of us. "I'm fine, Yu." Yu released my back and I walked forward with the dagger in my hand. I raised my hand which has the dagger in it, "dude, what the hell are you trying to do?!" Yu ran towards me as fast as he can. Just before he's able to reach me, I called out my trump card, "PERSONA!" With that, I stabbed my heart just like the voice told me. Then, Kagutsuchi appears behind me grabbing his great katana. Yu's eyes is full of shock after witnessing the scene infront of him and remained speechless until I spoke, "Surprise? This is my persona, Kagutsuchi." " when did you-. Wait, it means that you overcome it." I chuckled a little and smiled a toothy grin. "anyway, rather than talking about this, let's take care of these son of bitches then, go back and have our drinks." Yu seems somewhat relieved and replied by nodding his head. So, we are charged into the ferocious battle.

" Izanagi, Zio!" "Kagutsuchi, Agi!" we casted our spells and have the two shadow beaten which means only one remains. Yu pointed his finger at the last shadow and said, "the last one is yours. To celebrate." I give him a thumb and commanded Kagutsuchi to slash the shadow into two.

Now that the battle is done, we somehow got back to the entrance through the mirror I got in earlier. "phew, that was really something. Never thought that you'll obtain a persona" Yu joked and scoffed at me which I react by puffing some hot airs from my cheeks. "well, you owe me an explanation after we got back." "the pleasure is all mine" Yu bow down, and I got through a widescreen TV.

DATE: 4th April 2013

WEATHER: foggy

TIME: 10.15 P.M

LOCATION : room 202

When we got back, Yu explained many things about the TV world and what surprises me is, he saved Yasoinaba from the serial murders that has connections with the TV world. I know that Midnight Channel, the urban legend at YasoInaba is true and is the path to the other world and also, the victims from the story Yu told me, died in that place. The conclusion is, whenever a person acknowledged his/her shadow, the shadow will become a persona. What confuses me is that even though our arcana, the persona type, is the same but mine's emit red fog instead of blue like Yu's. I decided to leave it for tomorrow and go to sleep.

DATE: 5th April 2013

WEATHER: Sunny

TIME: 06.32 A.M

LOCATION: room 202

I got dressed and just got back from the shower room. When I open the door I saw Yu packing his bag. He greeted me and I am surprised that he got back before me even though I went to the shower room ahead of him.

"Yo, morning Shinn." He greeted me with a smile and stood up.

"Yeah, I don't get much sleep last night because the bed is just too soft" Yu raised one of his eyebrows and laughed. Anyway, it wasn't a joke because back at my uncle's house, my bed is as hard as stone.

"Anyway, let's go to class. Lecture starts at 08.00."

"Yeah."

We walk through the hallways and went to the classroom. It is pretty big. It has a black board, 32 tables and full A.C. I'd better take my sweater next time. I took a seat next to Yu and I overheard some girls' gossip,

"Hey, I can't believe it. They said that 'it' was found near the campus!"

"Really? Come on, let's check it out!"

When I heard it, I felt uneasiness and asked Yu, "Did you hear that?" "Yes I do. Come on we gotta hurry to. Maybe, it has connections between the return of the midnight channel." "I agree." With that, we rushed out of the class and heading towards the campus.

We're at the university's dorm campus now. A horrifying scene that just beyond imagination is right infront of my eyes. I am shocked so as Yu. A body was found dead this morning and the condition is being 'nailed' to the wall mimicking the pose of Jesus on the cross and got the whole body tarnished by crimson blood.

"Holy shit, Yu. This is even worse than what you think it is."

"Yes."

_**To be continued…**_

**Next issue: I Will Make My First Impression In the First Year…..**

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter! I'll make the 3****rd**** chapter soon but I have to delay it because I'll have my school exam next week so I can't touch the computer or my mom's gonna kill me. Review please….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, whatsup readers? Sorry for the long wait. I got 2 reviewers already! Thank you Yami no Majou and Fedeares! I really appreciate it. There, enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**PERSONA 4: ASTRAL SKIES**

_**3**__**rd**__** night: I Will Make My First Impression In the First Semester.**_

Date: 5th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 06.45 A.M

Location: Class 1-A

"Now what the hell is that Yu?" Shinn and Yu has been bickering about what has happened just now. "I seriously don't know. When I was at Inaba,it wasn't this bad. They're just hung upside down but no blood." Yu pinched his forehead but Shinn is still feels something fishy is happening here.

SHINN'S P.O.V

This morning, we found a dead body at the school campus. The corpse is a 2nd year student, female. I am wondering what the hell happened in here right now. Was this a sign of the return of the Midnight Channel? "Yu, according to what you say, there should be a sign of who'll be killed in the TV, right? Well, you see, I saw this chick in the TV, last night. So do you think that-" "Yes, the Midnight Channel has returned." Holy HolyHoly Shit.

"So ya think we should do the thing you used to do while you're at Inaba?"

"Exactly!"

"FUCK THAT SHIT! It's so freaking dangerous you know. What if the sha-" Yu quickly covered my mouth and whispered somethin in my ear. "Are you crazy? You want panic in this room? Only the both of us had Personas here!" yeah, that makes sense. I calmed down and sit on my chair. "Hey, you think we should check again tonight?" I asked for some advice from the ex-leader of the investigation team which he replied "yeah, but that's if it's raining." "great."

We were talking when someone approached me from behind "hey, what're you guys talking? It sounds interesting." Holy shit. EAVESDROPPEEEEEEER! The person is a girl around my age and she had bleached orange short hair, shoulder length and has a little emo on the backside. "Nay, none of your business,woman." Oops, my tongue slipped. Then, she pulls my collar and threw me to the ground. Wow nice strength. "You'd better be careful when talking to me because my hand moved on it's own, sorry." She just threw me, then she just apologized to me! What the fuck? "No I'm sorry, my tongue slipped. I'm Shinn by the way." I introduced myself and gave her a handshake Nice debut Shinn, just hang in there for a little. "If you're Shinn, that makes you Shinn Masakado right? The top scorer. I expect you to be a four eyed nerd but you exceeds my expectation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, man, you're cooler than I'd expected you to be. But you're a little skinny."

S-s-skinny?! What an insensitive talker she is! Well, this actually my best debut ever. I got 2 friends in 2 days. Yeah, for as long as I could remember, I only had 1 friend.

"Really? I've never received a compliment before."

"You're weird. Anyways, I am Asuka Aozora. Can sit here?" she pointed at the chair right beside me.

"oh, sure." Then I heard Yu clears his throat "I don't mean to interupt but the teacher's here." Just what the fuck do you mean by 'interupt',YU?! I sat down along with Asuka. "hey, you're Yu Narukami,right? Nice to meet ya!"Asuka whispered to Yu and he nodded. "guys, I don't mean to interupt but the teacher's staring our way." I whispered to the two. Gotcha Yu, it's payback time.

"good morning freshmans, my name is Kadoya Rumihiro. I teaches philosophy and I hope that we can get along well." The teacher is tall and has a straight silver hair. He looks like a nerd, completely. "today, we'll be learning about Aristotheles" "what a boring subject" Asuka sighed and rolled her eyes I scoffed at her by giving her a playful shove which makes her react by kicking my shin. Ouch! It hurts so. "I would like a volunteer to explain about Aristotheles. Mr. Masakado?" Oh come on, you're calling that volunteer? You're picking on people, that's the real truth. I stood up and begin the Aristotheles introduction "alright, I don't really know about Aristotheles but we can make deductions through his theories. His theory is mostly wrong." "how can you say that?" Mr. Kadoya asked back at me which I immediately reply "yeah, it's quite easy to prove it. Example, he said that organism, can be created by liquid when he spits on the ground, and 2 days later, mosquitos made it's nest on his fucking spit. It's so not logic. I mean mosquitos only lay their eggs on a surface of a certain liquid and his spit is the liquid I'm talking about. That'll be exception if you switch the saliva, into sperm and put an ovum on it and there goes embrio!"

"But embrios need womb to stick on or they won't live." Do me a favor and admit your loss already, Teacher!

"At the very least, even though it's only alive for 1 second, embrio is still a living organism! You call yourself teacher but you suck at biology! How much do you score Biology in the middle school?!"

"Mr. Masakado, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Blasphemy to Aristotheles."

"exactly! And number 2, you insulted the teacher."

"So, problem with that?"

"YES! My office after school!"

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath

"Bad luck goes for you. I guess" Yu whispered funnily. "Yu, I swear that I'm gonna pluck off your balls after this." After I finished my reply, he sweat dropped.

Date: 5th April 2013

Weather: cloudy

Time: 02.35 P.M (after school)

Location: Faculty room, Kadoya's desk

I got detention from the nice fucking teacher. He told me that I gotta write the sentence 'I'll never insult teachers anymore.' What do he think I am? A grade schooler? Dude, I'm 19! But, despite the many complaints I said, I'd do it anyway.

Holy Shit, it's finally done. I can relax in my room now. I go to the dorm building and climbed the stairs. When I reach room 202, I took out my key and put it in the keyhole when I heard a familiar voice inside. I open the door and saw Yu sitting across Asuka, drinking the canned greentea I bought from the vending machine last night! "YU! What the fuck, man. It's my greentea, man" I exclaimed forgetting that Asuka was there, too. "Chill, Shinn. It's for Asuka because she's our guest."

"But, it's my drink, my money, goddammit!"

Yu kept silent and took a gulp to the can drink

"Answer me, dammit!"

Yu still kept quiet and stay calmed

"Yu, I swear to Christ that I'm gonna cut your little balls and feed it to the stray dogs." Yu widened his eyes when he heard that. Gotcha, son of a bitch!

"Alright, Alright! I'll buy it for you later! Geez."

"yeah, that's right, Yu. You shouldn't gave me the drink it in the first place." Asuka tapping her finger on the table.

"You guys are tag teaming me! It's no fair!"

Soon, the whole room is filled with laughter.

Date: 5th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 06.30 P.M

Location: dorm building's hallway

We made an appointment with Asuka to go out looking for dinner. She should be waiting at the front door by now. While me and Yu walk through the hall, I bumped on someone.

"oof!" I fell alongside the clumsy bastard.

He's a male with a blue baseball cap and has a little goatee under his chin. I could see the reason why's he falling, his shoelace is untied. Then, a girl beside him speaks up, "watch where are going, Junpei. For god sake, you're getting clumsier and clumsier every year." The girl has a short brown hair, wearing a pink jacket and got a heart-shaped choker. Wait what? Choker?

"You alright, Shinn?" Yu offered his help.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude." The male apologetic bow down. What the fuck, such formality.

"um, your shoelaces are untied." I pointed to his sneakers

"oh yeah. My name is Junpei Iori, a second year." He introduced while tying his shoelace.

"and I'm Yukari Takeba, the same grade as Junpei. Nice to meet you." The girl with Junpei smiled. Me and Yu introduced ourselves to the foreigners.

" Are you guys heading out, too?" Yu asked despite the heavy and tense atmosphere. Sometimes, I envy Yu for blending in new environtments real quick.

"Yeah, we are. Actually, we don't know much about this place and we're looking for place to eat." Junpei speaks up while pointing his finger back and forth between him and Yukari.

" Why don't we go together?" I asked not wanting to lose to Yu.

" sure thing." Junpei and Yukari said in unison.

The four of us walk down the stairs and meet up with Asuka. "What you so long?" Asuka grunted. "We had companies." Yu smiled. Whew, Cliché Yu. With that, we walk through the door.

"so what do you want for dinner?" Asuka asked me while rubbing her back hair.

" Well to be honest, I'd like some chinese." I know it's kinda selfish to decide by myself but if someone gives us a chance, why not?

"Well, it's decided. I know where we can get it cheap." Yu responed giving me a thumb up. Yeah, he's from Tokyo. I almost forgot that.

Junpei and Yukari somehow just stayed silent when we entered the restaurant. But, they seemed enjoying themselves just fine. I odered noodle with dried Tofu while Yu ordered beef bowl. It's very good but cheap. The place's name is Aiya chinese diner. Interesting story, this is the branch of the Aiya in Yasoinaba.

"So are you going out or something?" Asuka asked both Junpei and Yukari. They're blushing when Asuka exclaimed that. Effective immediately.

"What?! Hell no!" Yukari jumped on shock.

"Ouch! That hurts Yuka-tan…" Junpei shrugged like an ass. Eww, what a drama Queen.

"Shut up, Stupei!" Yukari growled. Stupei, huh.

"Sorry. Still waiting for _him_, huh." After saying that, the both of them are getting gloomy all of a sudden. I was just about to ask who's "him" but regarding the mood, I guess I shouldn't talk about it. "Alright, I'm done. Shouldn't we head back now?" I suggested and the rest just nod their head save for Yu that doesn't seem to paying attention and tapping on his phone. When all of us got out of the restaurant, I figured that Yu's looking at a text message.

"who's that?" I asked.

Yu immediately keep his phone, his face is red with embarrassment. "nobody. Anyways, I thonk we shouldn't worry about the victim because it doesn't seem to be foggy tonight."

"yeah, I agree. I'm still curious about who are you texting to, though. Lovers?"

"oh shut up, Shinn" Yu chuckled and walked ahead of me.

We're back! It's just 8 P.M and the dorm's closed at 11 so, yeah. "Junpei-san, Yukari-san. You're from Iwatodai, Right?" I asked them. "yeah, what's wrong with that?" Junpei raised his eyebrow. "no, I'm just wondering if you know Yamato Masamune. He's my friend and he's at Gekkoukan High." I crossed my armed in front of my chest. "nope, doesn't ring a bell. Anyways, I'm going back to my room, Shinn-kun" Yukari waved goodbye and went upstairs. After that, we walked part ways to our own rooms. Yamato Masamune? He's my first friend I'm talking about earlier this morning.

Date: 5th April 2013

Weather: ?

Time: ?

Location: ?

I woke up in a spacy room. It's all empty. There's only me there when suddenly a thick fog came towards me and make my vision go blurry.

"_**Greetings son of man."**_

I heard an indistinctive sound from the fog.

" Who are you?"

"_**If you desire the Truth, come."**_

I followed the voice and started what is the Truth this voice is talking about.

"_**Close yet, So far. The Truth is something that you shall reach and foresee…. But, you're too early for that. We shall meet again, son of man…."**_

Before the voice is all gone, the fog clears out and reveals a figure of a woman wearing a pink kimono and a white mask but, disappeared soon after I blinked. What kind of dream is this? Suddenly, a huge gate appears before my eyes.

"What the Fuck?"

It's golden in color and a Human Statue is on it. In front of the gate, there sit a boy with blue hair. I tried to reach him and when I did, he looked back at me and says,

"_Is this the TIME?"_

Then everything goes black

_**To be continued….**_

_**Next Issue:**_** Who the Hell are YOU?!**

**He..He… it's finally finished. Right when the clock strikes 12 A.M. thanks for reading! I'll make a bonus to make up for the long wait. As for Yamato Masamune, he's the main character from Persona 3: Mirrors from Fedeares 953. I got permission and happy Chinese new Year!**

**STATUS:**

**Shinn Masakado: **

**Intelligence: Cannot Calculate! Cannot Calculate!**

**Creativity: 10/10**

**Taking decisions: 9/10**

**Social life: 5/10**

**Athleticism: 7/10**

**Sweet Tooth: 10/10**

**Likes: Sweets, Chocolates, Chinese delicacy.**

**Dislikes: Idiots, Dickheads, Assholes.**

**Fav. Quotes: F-bombs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! It's chapter 4 already. I wanted to say thank you for those who've been supporting me in this story. Especially Yami no Majou077 and fedeares953. Please enjoy the story…**

**PERSONA 4: ASTRAL SKIES**

_**4**__**th **__**night: Who the Hell are YOU?!**_

Date : 6th April 2013

Weather : Sunny

Time : 06.30 A.M

Location : Room 202

SHINN'S POV

I feel sunray lighting my eyes even though my eyelids are still closed. I started to think, what the hell is that dream last night? Since I entered this university, weird stuff started to happen around me. I tried to get up but no avail. Not because I'm too lazy to get up, but something's been restraining my movements. Something is not quite right, it should be SomeONE because I can feel arms around my chest. Holy shit, don't tell me it's YU! I tried to roll, but I can't, since this person is hugging my from behind, so I turned my head 90 degrees to see my sorroundings. I can't see that much but I can see Yu's grey hair from the corner of my eyes so I'm somewhat relieved. Relieved? No,no,no this someone must be a stalker of mine, …Yeah it must be! I'll cross my finger and hope it's a very beautiful girl. I finally managed to gather up some strength to roll, while in the process, I keep saying in my mind : "girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl…" much to my surprise, I was greeted by a figure.

I studied that person's face, 15 centimetres from my face, hair covering the right eye, blue in color…. WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ?! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIIIT! IT'S THE BOY I MET IN MY DREAM YESTERDAY! Calm down, Shinn… alright, continue to observe…. I looked at him, looking at his hand's position, his hugging me. Okay, I can let it slip…. I can't see his torso to his leg because it's covered by the blanket. So, I lift the cover, but soon after that, I regretted my decision. I witnessed a horrifying scene before my eyes… I stayed in that position, still as a rock, hands shake in fear, sweat rolling down, eyes wide open, teeth gritted tightly. Okay, I can express this… HE'S NAKED! More importantly, He' . . .me.

"GYAAAAAAH!" I shouted in shock which resulting Yu to wake up from his Lolly-land. Moments of silent created between us, Yu is rather confused than shocked by the sight. "I-I can explain." I raised my hand to wave at him. He just nodded followed by chuckles. "Wait, Yu! Don't even think about it!" I exclaimed well, more like scolded, Yu sweatdropped and said, "o-okay.." He stood up from his bed and folded the blanket. I just watched him doing that when the boy sit up.

"Huh? Where am I?" the boy muttered softly.

"You're in my Room, idiot." I replied sarcastically

"Y-you're…." the boy stuttered then stayed silent gazing at me.

"Yo, Hello….?" I waved in front of him.

"Shinn Masakado?"

"H-how do you-" I'm shocked that he knew my name. I've never met this guy before.

"You're in the contract book!" he exclaimed.

"contract book? The hell is that?" I asked confusely

"Never mind that. My name is Minato Arisato, nice to meet you." He offered me a handshake which I accepted. "That weird looking guy is Yu Narukami. My roommate." I pointed at Yu who's in process of tidying up his bed. Yu waved as a respond and said in the process, "Shouldn't You introduce yourself, too?" "well, he knows me already. It'll be a waste of time to introduce yourself to someone who already knows you…" I grumbled.

Today is Saturday. There'll be no lectures every Saturdays. Today, we're free! Anyways, I need to cover up for Minato, luckily, it's still early so I bet the others are still in their room, dozing their ass off. Chance…. All of the sudden, sound of grumbles was heard at the moment which I realize it came from Minato "sorry, hungry." I rolled my eyes and got off the bed which Minato tends to follow, but I stopped him in an instant, "Nu-uh. You'd better stay there." I said. I reach out for the drawer, opened it searching for some stuff.

"What are you doing, Shinn?" Yu raised an eyebrow at my actions

"Looking for clothes. Can't you see that the guy over there is naked? Ugh… geez. You too, help me." I scoffed at Yu's sometimes idiocy.

"Alright." Yu nodded while Minato just sitting on my bed, dull.

"There goes, this for you." I said to Minato after picking out clothes (**A/N: actually Shinn and Yu's)** I got boxers and a plain T-shirt for him while Yu got a pair of jeans, green Slippers for Minato. "Thanks." Minato said, still no emotion coming out of his face. He quickly grabbed the outfit and wore them. "I'll go get changed too. I guess…" I said and went through the door going to the shower room.

Date : 6th April 2013

Weather : cloudy

Time : 07.00 A.M

Location : The Hallways

Alright, all set. I wear my white hoodies and a black long pants and a pair of sneakers also my favorite headphones, Yu's in his turtleneck shirt and a black jacket. We're heading out to look for our breakfast, well, we can at least bring Minato along.

We're cautious when walking through the hallways, making sure nobody noticed Minato but alas, Minato's laid-back nature took over. He's walking, hands in the pocket and whistling the song "Burn My Dread" it's one of my favorite song, though. We reached the gate safely and that's a relieve because there's not much people wandering off. I was in the middle of thinking when a security halted us. Fucking security, slack off a bit will ya?

"excuse me, never seen you from around here, are you lost perhaps?" The security looked at Minato with a threatening eyes.

"Um, excuse me sir. This guy over here is my cousin. We're not really blood-related but he'll be in this place. He's one of the students." I explained out a lie which Minato frowned and stepped on my foot. "If you wanna breakfast, you'd better play along dumbass!" I whispered quietly but clear enough. Minato just rolled his eyes.

The security took out his hand like he's asking for something. "what?" I asked. "it's ID card dumbass." Yu muttered scratching the back of his head. "u-umm… about that…" I know that Minato came into my room with no nothing. No shirt, no pants, no shit. That's when I got a brainwave, I've seen this trick in many movies…..

I put my hand in my pockets, and took it out to give the security a handshake which he accepted.

"Are you serious about this?" the officer asked

"Yeah. I'll get it undercover." I smiled devilishly.

Then, the security left, leaving us an open path. "what did you do?" Yu asked. "well, I got 1.000 Yen in my hand, to save his ass off!" I said loudly. "Thanks, I'll pay to make up for it." Minato patted my back. "what? You don't even have a cloth with you!" I said. "where's this?" Minato asked putting his hands in his pockets. "Sakura-Mito University, Tokyo." Yu answered and lead the way.

Date : 6th April 2013

Weather : cloudy

Time : 08.00 P.M

Location : West side Tokyo, Shinjuku

"what a nice place to eat.." I grumbled at the point of knowing where to eat breakfast, will Shinjuku be the best place to have breakfast? But Yeah, at least Takoyaki bars are on. Right, takoyaki, I don't like eating it for breakfast. But on the second thought, my stomach is starting to growl so no choice.

Believe it or not, Minato is having his 5th servings now. He's quite a big eater. "Alright, how do you happen to landed in our room?" I asked.

"Well, I remembered I was gazing at the gate and suddenly you show up. I don't know why but my consciousness faded right away." Minato raised his shoulders.

"This is just a maybe but I think it's just as if you ARE really there, Shinn. If you think that it's just a dream, it's impossible for Arisato to get into our room. When I inspected our room this morning, the door wasn't open last night." Yu explained and pinched his forehead

"That might be right but how do you know that the door wasn't open yesterday?" I asked presumably

Yu took out a small black cube and put it on the table. "I put this magnet at the door so if someone barges in, it'll ignite the alarm." He smiled.

"W-where did you got that?" I am surprised that he had something like that. It's not even at stores!

"Tanaka TV Shopping Show." Yu gave us a wide grin.

"Uuuuugh.." Me and Minato grumbled in unison.

"What's wrong with that?" Yu seems confused by the reactions. I hated that jerk since the first time it's aired. Stupid song, stupid host. Tanaka is just a mom's tits sucker. The deal sucks!

"I frickin' hate the song!" one more time, me and Minato said in unison.

"what are you saying? The song is a cheery one! _Anata no terebii ni-" _Yu went on singing the song.

"Dude something's really wrong about your taste buds…." I sighed.

"Back into business, alright, Arisato, while you're waiting for us back at the dorm, You turned the TV on right? Did you see the weather forecast?" Yu interrogated Minato

"She says that it'll be rainy from 8 to midnight. Looks like a heavy rain is coming, huh. Why are you asking this?"

"Well, you see, there are rumors about an urban legend called the Midnight Channel. If you stare at a screen of a TV in a rainy night, an image will be shown. 2 days ago, the Midnight Channel was aired and showed a figure of a girl. The day after that , the girl was found dead. Me and Yu started to feel something fishy and wanted to look out for some evidence. Me and this guy over here, we're like detectives you know. Just like L and Watari." I looked over Yu's direction when speaking of Watari.

"What? You Watari." He exclaimed.

"I guess Narukami-san is more likely to be Watari. The characteristic fits. You know, gray hair." Minato gave some of his thought.

"reality is mean…" Yu tilted his head down, disappointed.

"if you guys want to catch the culprit behind this, I suggest you guys to have some equipment you know." Minato finally opened up. He smiles a bit.

"sure, nice idea Minato. Okay, since we're at Shinjuku, why don't we look for some ACE hardwares? They got hammers and stuffs at least." I muttered.

"But they're so expensive. Why don't we try JUNES?" Yu having a lightbulb on his head

"Alright, since I only have 12.000 Yen left. What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I give my unusual grin and went on ahead.

We're currently at JUNES Department Store. Dude, this place is huge! I decide to go for crowbar since it's only 1.500 Yen and Yu's taking a baseball bat which worth 3.750 Yen. He gotta learn how to safe money…. When we passed the electronic department, Minato saw a pair of NW-S20X walkman with an ATH-EM 700 mp3 player. He pleaded me to buy this for him like a little boy asking to be bought a lollipop. I refused at first but I couldn't stand his watery puppy-eyes so I reluctantly bought it for him.

On the way back, in the monorail, I asked Minato about where did he came from. He said he came from Iwatodai, Gekkoukan high. I supposed he knew Yukari and Junpei-san. But for some reasons, I decided to ask him that such of question because he said he didn't remember anything until I pulled him out of that gate in my dream. He seems to be hiding something though. We returned to the dorm.

Date: 6th April 2013

Weather: Rainy

Time: 10.30 P.M

Location: Room 202

Since Minato has no place to stay nor he has any families here, I decided to sneak him to our room. Now he's asleep on the futon I prepared. Me? I am sitting in front of the TV with Yu. Waiting for the movie… then, it comes up. The Midnight Channel. The figure is certainly a female. Really familiar. "i-is that Takeba-san?!" Yu exclaimed. "What the Fuck? Holy Shit. Let's go check on her." I said taking my crowbar. We're leaving Minato behind because we don't want to involve him in this.

MINATO'S POV

I heard them leaving the room and I saw the TV is showing some image. I got up and Quickly saw the image. "Yukari?"

SHINN'S POV

We tip-toed to Yukari-san's room. If it's right, her room should be in room 304. Me and Yu hid behind a wall and saw a very fishy figure. A man with a black cape. "shit, what if he-" I haven't finished my sentence and the man is going into the room. "Crap!" Yu cursed and rushed to Yukari's room with me following from behind.

When we opened the door, Yukari is already gone. "Shit we're late!" I cursed. "the only way is," Yu looked into the TV in Yukari-san's room. I nodded and approached the TV when I sensed someone behind me. It's Minato. "What the hell? What's wrong with Yukari? WHERE IS SHE?!" he looks frustrated. "calm down, Arisato-kun. The culprit's got her. She should be fine 'cause the fog hasn't set in. but anyway, let's rescue her, Shinn." Yu said. "I ain't gonna settle down 'cause she's MY FRIEND!" Minato Shouted in anger. "Yu, I think we should let him go with us. On the second thought that he knew Yukari-san maybe will help." I suggested and Yu had a brainwave. "oh yeah, the place she's in should be built from her on personalities yet we knew nothing about her. And we got Arisato-kun here, maybe he can help us out." Yu said and looked at Minato's direction. "What?" he raised an eyebrow. "c'mon let's go." I pushed him in the TV and the rescue begins….

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Issue: I'm Here For You, Yukari!**

**Chapter 4 finished!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whazzup? I've received a lot of comment about my story and it made me want to make this story a long one! Enjoy the 5****th**** chapter!**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

**5****th**** Night: Wait For Me, Yukari!**

Date: 6th April 2013

Weather: Rainy

Time: 10.30 P.M

Location: The Midnight Channel

**SHINN'S POV**

We're going through the TV in Yukari-san's room and landed here, the same place I landed on before. It's still the same place, a hall full of mirrors. "What the- Huh, Where are we?" Minato stood up and rubbing his butt. Yeah, I fell on my butt the last time I went here, it hurts… "We're in the Midnight Channel where Takeba-san is 'kidnapped' now." Yu explained the situation to Minato while exploring the hall. Then, I saw blood flowing out of one of the mirrors which I quickly approach to observe.

"What the hell? This place, isn't that Gekkoukan High?" Minato who followed me shocked by the sight

"Yeah, I felt Yukari-san's presence here." I said while staring at the Mirror, the place is covered by thick fog and what I can only see is a big building which was called Gekkoukan High by Minato just now. All of the sudden, a figure appeared in front of the school's gate. It was the girl I saw that time! I immediately have stronger feelings that Yukari-san's here. "She's here, Minato" I muttered.

"Narukami-san! Please come here." Minato called for Yu who is looking around like a buffoon

"Is she here, Shinn?" Yu asked trying to ensure my sudden statement

"Yeah, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" I said and all of us walked towards the mirror and went to the other side…

Date: 6th April 2013

Weather: Rainy(outside)

Time: 10.42 P.M

Location: Twisted Gekkoukan High

MINATO'S POV

I'm shocked enough to find a world inside a TV, now a mirror! Especially if it resembles Gekkoukan High and this feeling, I think I've felt this before… "Minato, this is your old school, right?" Shinn asked with his stupid smile. "Yeah, sure brings old memories…." I sighed exhaustedly. To be honest, I became tired really easily since I came back in this world but I decided not to tell them because they'll leave me behind and because we're talking about Yukari here, I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing. We approached the gate and we realized that it's locked. "Shit, at the time like this…" Shinn cursed under his breath.

SHINN'S POV

Locked? Are you fucking serious? If that's the way the shadows do things, I'll have no choice but to force open this gate.

"Stand back!" Yu exclaimed while a tarot card floating in the air in front of him. He crushed the card and a red humanoid form with two horns on its head, carrying two swords appeared. I expected him to summon Izanagi, though. Minato, he's just standing stiff and eyes wide with shock. "A Persona?" he said looking my way. "Y-you know about Personas?" I'm quite shock to know that he knew Personas, he replied by nodding his head.

"Rakshasa, burst the gate!" Yu commanded and his persona and it uses its blade to crash into the gate. In seconds, the gate fell and a wide path has been opened.

"I don't know you could use 2 personas." I looked at Yu

"That is what a wild card can do. He's Rakshasa, my Strength Arcana." Yu's smile looks like he's boasting and I eventually felt annoyed by it while Minato focused his vision towards the school. "Yukari, wait for me." He muttered silently but not enough to deceive my super hearings even though I got my headphones on. I realized that something's weird about this place when I stepped on the school grounds. Like something big is coming. Not only that, the moon is really creepy with green light emitting from it.

"Something's coming!" Yu exclaimed as he tightened his grip at the metal bat he's holding. I took out my Dagger of Truth (**A/N: I decided to name his dagger that way. Problem? (Troll face)**) and do my fighting stance with my crowbar in my right hand.

Yu's right, several Shadow goons are appearing everywhere. They're like the one I fought before. The round shadows stick out their tongue as if they're trying to attack. One of them came forward to our direction and I instinctively swung my crowbar downwards which resulting the shadow vanished into thin air. My swings are quite powerful because I used to be the ace batter back in the middle school. On Yu's side, he's fighting one of them that looks like a fish with metallic colored scale. "A Pesche type Shadow. They're quite weak so I believe Narukami-san can do it." Minato said. He seems to know these things quite well I must say. Suddenly, Minato ran off to the school's front double doors. Realizing that he didn't have anything to protect himself, I ran after him leaving Yu behind to deal with the shadows.

"Hey Idiot, What the fuck are you thinking?!" I called Minato but he doesn't seem to hear and keep running forward. Then, two of the round Shadows came out in front of Minato resulting him to stop and giving me a chance to catch up. "Stay behind me, Minato." I hold him back behind me.

"That won't be necessary. I have this." Minato took out a gun. An old model. Wait when did he got that?! He put the gun to his temple and devilish grin appeared in his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed and swung my crowbar towards one of the Shadows.

"_It's been a while… let's have fun, Thanatos." _Minato's voice gave me a slight chill. It's like he's talking to someone from the other world. Without me noticing, Minato pulls the trigger and a loud Bang was heard. But strangely, blue pieces came out instead of blood. Then a figure appeared before him.

The figure swiftly swung its thin sword to the Shadow and roared loudly. It is a humanoid figure with a skeleton-like jaw and a pair of blank hollow eyes. It also had coffins supported by chains around its back. I believe that it's Minato's Persona.

"Minato, you okay?" I asked and approached him as his persona vanished into blue fog. "Hehe. I guess Nyx is kind enough to give me an Evoker while I'm over _there._" He muttered and fell on his knees. I supported him by letting him use my shoulder. "Dude, that's awesome." I smiled at him and he gave me a thumb up. "What's that thing earlier?" Yu who has done taking care of the Shadows came to us. "I believe that it's Minato's Persona. What's its name again? Uh… Thanatos." I replied looking towards Minato.

All of the sudden, a giant Shadow which seems to be guarding the School's front door appeared. It looks like a Minotaur carrying a giant Axe. It looked at our direction and grunted. "What? Looking for ur Momma?" I provoked. The Minotaur roared grumpily which resulting Yu to back off a bit. "Looks like You're making it angry, Shinn." Yu said. "No worries. I know how to handle Minotaurs. They have a special trait. Simply put, no brains." I said confidently. Yeah, I read a lot of stories about Minotaurs. "How can you know about these?" Minato asked confusedly. "Narnia." I replied. The giant roared and became furious more and more. "Hey, no brain, I know you can't understand us right?" I continued my taunts towards it. "**GO TO HEEEELL!**" WHAT DA FUQ?! It spoke! Then it swung its great axe to us and we scattered to avoid the attack. Seriously, YOU LIED TO ME, NARNIA! Yu summoned Izanagi and it casts Zio on the monster. It seems that the attack paralyzed it for a moment, giving me a chance to stab my chest and summoned Kagutsuchi.

We have been fighting for quite a while. This thing is tough! I commanded Kagutsuchi to use Agi attacks rapidly on the Minotaur while Minato's Thanatos is attacking it in a very high speed. The Minotaur swung its Axe towards me, I avoided a direct hit but the back of the Axe got me in the back and I flew 5 metres away and hit a tree. Dude, it hurts. Yu came towards me and summoned other Persona. "Isis, Dia!" Yu crushed the card and a woman figure appeared and touched my back. Suddenly, the pain fades away. "Thanks bro."I stood up and stabbed my chest again, red fog appears behind me and Kagutsuchi reappeared. "Kagutsuchi, cleave it!" I commanded and Kagutsuchi rushed towards the Minotaur and gave it a severe wound on its back. "Yes!" Minato exclaimed but the giant doesn't seem to be defeated yet and caught Minato off guard and stomped him to the ground. He started coughing blood. I decided to save him but again, the giant Shadow hit me with its punch which results me to lose grip of my dagger. "Shit!" I fell on my back. I guess my ribs are broken by the impact. I tried to stood up and grabbed my dagger but it's stuck on a wood platform. Fucking great, I can't summon Persona. Yu got back to the battle and summoned a pumpkin-like Persona. It's like the Jack O Lantern. I wanted to help Yu but my body forbid me to do so, my chest is hurting like crazy. "Think Shinn!" I exclaimed. Then, I had a brainwave…

"Ack!" Yu was hit by the Shadow's axe. Now that he's unconscious but no severe injuries. I sighed and starting my counter attack plan. "Minato! Your gun!" I shouted loud enough for Minato to hear. "What?" he asked back, is he deaf or something? "YOUR FUCKING GUN! GIMME THAT!" I shouted twice louder than before. He nodded and threw me the gun which I caught easily even though in my current situation I can't move too much.

YU'S POV

The Shadow got me! Judging from its mask, it must be a Chariot Arcana. Such strength! I opened my eyelids and saw Shinn with the gun Minato used to summon his inner self. Shinn slowly put the gun at his temple. Wait, don't tell me…

SHINN'S POV

I pointed the gun at my temple. Realized by what I am doing, I pointed it to my left chest instead. "Wait, we don't know whether it'll work or no!" Minato exclaimed loudly as if he's worried something will happen. "We won't know unless we try!" I shouted hurriedly that I saw the Shadow is rushing at me at lightning speed. I pulled the trigger and muttered "Persona." Then red fog surrounded me and the atmosphere feels heavier than usual but what the hell, at least I have to kick this SOB's ass. "Kagu-" I was about to use Agi when I realized that my Persona is somewhat different. Minato who was knocked down earlier sat up in shock. "T-That's…" he muttered. My Persona had a mechanoid body and long blonde hair with a red scarf wrapped around its neck and it carries a golden Lyre. Suddenly, the Shadow stopped and my Persona said:

"_Thou art I. I am Thou. Thou hast summoned me to this surface. Thou hast been blessed by the power of your bond with the Sun Arcana. I am Orpheus Helios, the father of songs shall be-" _

"Alright, save it for later, Orpheus. Gimme a hand over here." Before it gets too long, I cut my Persona's sentence. Deep inside, I hope that he wasn't mad but when I commanded him to stop, he replied. "_Very well, I Shalt help Thee. Thou's will is my command."_ I nodded with appreciation and commanded him. "Kick his ass." I commanded and Orpheus took out his Lyre and bashed the Minotaur to the ground face first. "Oh Yeah! Now finish him with a single last blow, Orpheus!" I smiled and to think that I can summon 2 Personas, making things getting interesting. Orpheus raised his Lyre and played a chord. Then, a blinding light surrounded the Minotaur's body as its presence faded away. "That's Hamaon." I heard muttered. The battle is finished and I wanted to go inside the building but the situation can't let us save Yukari-san, just yet. My sore chest is throbbing like crazy when a warm light surrounded me. It's Orpheus casting Dia on me. I smiled with gratitude and he vanished and turned into a tarot card which reads 'The Sun.' I was healed but still, I have to regain my stamina and decided to go back with the others.

"What?! Yukari is still in there!" Minato objected

"It'll be fine Arisato-kun. Anyway, it'll be a suicide if we rushed in there now. What can we do with our body tired?" Yu, as the leader of the group speaks up for the first time.

" Anyways, if the fog hasn't sets in our world, She won't be killed until then." I explained.

"Really? Oh, I'm glad to hear that." Minato sighed gratefully.

"Then let's go back!" Yu take the lead and Yawned loudly.

"By the way, guys can you help me with this? Please?" I shrugged pointing at my stucked Dagger of Truth.

The both of them groaned frustratingly but they'd help me anyway. Yukari-san's still here and we'll be back tomorrow…

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Issue: Penetrating the Gekkoukan Defences!**

**Alright, it's 5****th**** chapter already! Time do pass quickly. Please review!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, we meet again. I think I can update more quickly this week because the 3****rd**** years in my school are having a graduation test and they planned to use my class. In other words, HOLIDAY! But still,… I have my cram school… please enjoy the 6****th**** chapter! And many thanks for Omega720 who has been following my story so far.**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**6**__**th**__** Night: Penetrating the Gekkoukan Defenses!**_

Date: 7th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 07:30

Location: Room 202

The day before, Shinn, Yu and Minato went to the TV world and went back in halfway because of exhaustion.

SHINN'S POV

"We're done clearing the big one yesterday, but who knows what will happen." I said to Yu and Minato who had black circles around his eyes. "Takeba-san is practically safe for now. We'll go today, too. Is it okay, Arisato-kun?" Yu looked at Minato's way.

"…." Minato didn't respond.

"Minato? Are you spacing out?" I asked looking Minato's way too

"H-huh? Yeah, what?" Minato shook his head. Yeah, he's spacing out.

"We'll go today, too. Are you okay with that?" Yu repeated his question

"Yeah, sure. *yawn*"

Then, I heard some ruckus from outside. I decided to go out and have a look out with Yu and Minato following. "I heard that Takeba-san is missing!" a girl spoke to her friend. "Really? Oh, this University is getting creepier and creepier…" the other girl pouted.

"I guess we should check. Just in case." Yu suggested and we agreed to go up to the 3rd floor.

While on the way to the 3rd floor, I noticed that Minato is not walking properly. "You okay, man?" I stopped and put my hand on his back. He nodded and continue climbing the stairs. Something is really fishy. Is he hiding something? "Shinn, you'd better check this out." Yu waved his hand at me and I obviously picking up some pace. I am surprised to see that Yukari-san's room is really messy, Messier than yesterday. Yu handed me a piece of paper which has red colored words written on it.

_**DO NOT INTEREFERE! I SHALL FIND YOU AND KILL EVERYONE WHO IS DEAR TO YOU! I SHALL STOP YOU.**_

Shit, what the hell? So the killer knew that we're in there! And more importantly, he has the power to enter the TV too!

"Yu, we're lucky that we arrived earlier. Let's keep this letter. It'll be dangerous if any body knows the TV world." I whispered to Yu to prevent other people knowing our conversations

"Agree. Now, we go before somebody came." Yu nodded.

"Guys, I guess somebody is coming." Minato warned.

"Shit, let's go ba-"

"What are you doing here?" a middle aged man spoke. I recognized the voice as Kurodo Mitchitsuki, the rector.

"W-We're just passing by, sir." I said as I walked up to him

"And who is this might be?" the rector looked at Minato.

Me and Yu facepalmed ourselves.

"He's uh… my cousin! You know, my aunt asked me to register him to this university." I replied

Minato gave me a WHAT THE HELL look. I replied by winked at him to say that it's gonna be fine.

"Yes, my name is Minato Arisato, sir. Pleased to meet you." Minato shook hands with the rector.

"Come with me to the office, son." The Rector took Minato to his office while me and Yu stared at each other.

"What do you think Mitchitsuki-san will do to Arisato-kun?" Yu raised his eyebrows

"Beats me, c'mon let's follow them." I said and walked to the stairway.

MINATO'S POV

Damn that Shinn! I don't wanna study in a university! When I'm in highschool, I vowed that I won't be continuing my studies but here I am, in the room of the rector. Anyways, I don't remember having a blood oath with Shinn! Narukami-san is to blame, too. Why doesn't he stop him?! Oh Gawd.

"Have a seat." The spectacled man sat on his chair behind the desk and telling me to sit on a chair that is positioned in front of the desk. I was about to say "Hell No!" but he doesn't give me a choice but to sit down so I sat on it.

"Well, according to Mr. Masakado, you wanted to join this university. But we're in the middle of a semester so you will have to take the test to join in." with that, he took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Sign here." The rector pointed at the corner left of the paper. I don't wanna sign it but yeah, if I say no, Shinn will get into trouble and I don't want to be a burden to him so I'll sign it.

"So when will the test hold up?" I asked curiously.

"Now." The rector said with a smile.

My jaw fell to the floor immediately. What a weird University! Blunt rector, weird tests, and kidnapping issues! The bad news is, I haven't touched any books in 4 years now and the rector is the one who is monitoring me! The rector called his assistant and handed me a piece of paper and a ballpoint. I swear I wanna summon Thanatos and destroy the world. I regret preventing the fall… *sigh*

Date: 7th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 08.30 P.M

Location: In front of the rector's office

SHINN'S POV

It has been an hour since Minato was taken to the office. Me and Yu is waiting in front and discussed about the letter.

"Someone's been there after we're back from the TV world yesterday." Yu muttered silently to prevent other people eavesdropping.

"Someone's surely has. And aren't students in the dorm aren't supposed to go out of the room after 12 P.M? When we're back, it's still 11.45 so the curfews hadn't started. The culprit must not be a student here." I said and pulled out a pocket sized notebook and wrote:

**The Culprit wasn't a student (considered)**

"What is that?" Yu came closing up to see what am I writing.

"A notebook for our investigation." I gave Yu a peace sign. Yu smiled and tilted his head.

"What? Something's on your mind?" I asked subconsciously.

"Yeah. I've been wondering about something since yesterday." He put a finger under his chin.

"About?" I asked

"I'll ask this directly. Are you a gay?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HELL NO, MAN. I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT IT ALREADY! Jesus." I shouted and it seems that the whole people in the hallway heard that.

Moments later, Minato got out of the office. He looks down. "Hey Minato, you looks like shit. What's happening there?" I asked Minato when he sat between me and Yu. "I'm having a really stupid test. I think I can't even answer half of it." Minato sighed and facepalmed himself.

"The entrance exam? Oh, come on it's not a big deal, even a gradeschooler can do it." Yu boasted

"Weird, the rector accepted him so easily. If I remember it well, the announcement said that they won't be accepting students anymore after 6 April. Fishy…" I muttered. Well, it's kind of clichéd but it's like "My deductive instinct is tingling." Yup, we're playing detectives now, right?

"Anyway, about yesterday, how could you use the Evoker without any difficulties? And the fog from your Persona is red. What are you? A wild card?" Minato asked despite the problem he faced just 5 minutes ago.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that, too." I pinched my forehead as if trying to figure what's happening.

"Maybe you should see old man Igor." Yu suggested. Who is Igor?

"Yeah, good point!" Minato clasped his hands together.

"Who is Igor?" I asked hated being the only one with no information.

"I think I saw the Velvet door somewhere… oh yeah! Right behind our campus!" Yu exclaimed and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go!" Minato said and pointed to the stairway with his thumb

FLASHBACK

YU'S POV

Date: 4th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 04.32 P.M

Location: Dorm campus

I am taking a walk around the campus since it's the first time I'm here. Shinn is in his room, unpacking his stuff. I reached the backside of the dorm and see the vast backyard with trees planted everywhere makes this place nice. Suddenly, I felt warm feeling in my left pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and search around and found something which I recognize it as the Velvet Key. When I took it out, an Ultramarine colored door appeared in the wall of the building. I approached it and opened the door.

I found no one in there. The environment has changed I see. Not a Limousine anymore but a store-like environment. It has a long table with a wooden chair in front of it and a blue Sofa. No one is in there so I decided to leave…

FLASHBACK END

BACK TO SHINN'S POV

Location: Dorm campus' backyard

Yu took me and Minato to the backyard. Nothing weird so far until I saw a velvet colored door appeared out of nowhere. "Ordinary people can't see this door but a Wild Card can. Since you can use multiple Personas, I figured you can see it too. Come on." Yu lead the way and opened the door with a Blue colored key. With that, all of us went through the door.

Location: The Velvet Room

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" an old man with a long nose(?) and a pair of bloodshot eyes greeted me. He is in a black suit and wears white gloves. Beside him, sat a woman with a blonde colored hair being pony-tailed and a little curly.

"Yo, old man Igor. And Margaret, too. It's been 2 years since I've been here. So nostalgic!" Yu waved his hand at the both mysterious people.

"It's sure nice to see you, too Narukami-kun. And Minato-kun, too." Igor chuckled creepily. Wait, he knew Minato, too? Looking at Minato, he seems to be looking for someone.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Minato asked Igor.

"She's not here anymore, she's in your world. Looking for you." Igor answered

"She's my sister. I am Margaret. Maybe I should tell her about this." The woman who called herself Margaret took put the thick book in her hands on the table and took out an ultramarine colored cell and started dialing number.

"Please excuse me…" Margaret said as she went to the room behind the curtain.

"So, who is this might be?" Igor asked looking at me

"My name is Shinn Masakado. I got questions." I stated

"Please, speak up." Igor said

"Well, I am a Persona-user. I can use multiple Personas, too. And my cards' color are red instead of blue. What the heck does this mean?" I asked presumably

"Take a seat, Shinn-kun." Igor allowed me to sit and took out a deck of Tarot card and took six on top of the table. "Mmm…. I see. Heehee." Igor's chuckle started to give me creeps.

"You have a very good luck. But, about your Persona, I'm afraid I can't help you much about it." Igor speaks disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I raised my voice a little.

"I only specialized in Wild Cards, son. But yours, is very special. It's is the variation of the Wild card which is called the "Reverse Cards." Even though I can't help much, I believe my sister can." Igor spoke quietly.

"What? You have a sister, Igor?" Minato seems shocked about this and Yu too, judging from their looks.

"Yes, I shall tell her because she's quite don't care type. You can ask my help anytime, Shinn-kun. I believe you have a task to do am I right?" Igor smiled creepily.

"Yeah, we should be going now. See ya, ol' man." I waved at him and left the Velvet room with the others.

Date: 7th April 2013

Weather: Clear

Time: 11.30 P.M

Location: The Midnight Channel

We're at Gekkoukan High now. The Shadows guarding the gate are all gone so we can go easily through the double door. When we're inside, a figure appeared. The dark place suddenly became lightened all of the sudden. It's like in a TV show. The figure wore a pink cardigan and a mini-skirt with a short brown hair. It's Yukari-san! Wait, this one had Yellow orbs. She's her Shadow!

"**Welcome everyone~! We have three honor guests today! We're back in "Yukari's Pitfall Show!"**"

"What a lame name. Talk about taste, I've just realized that Yukari-san has a really bad taste…" I muttered and we facepalmed ourselves in unison.

"Yeah, she could be annoying sometimes…" Minato muttered

"Just like old times… Stupid TV Show" Yu said under his breath.

"**The Game is simple! You have to reach the grand prize to win! Good luck!"** With that, her shadow fled to nowhere.

"The grand prize must be Yukari-san. Come on, the best plan is to split up. Since we can't use our phones here, just make a loud bang if you encountered Yukari-san." I began my strategy and Yu alongside with Minato nodded in agreement.

"Narukami-san, you should check the Gymnasium where Yukari usually having her archery practice. It's on the hall on your right and enter the double door. Shinn, you check the faculty office. It's in the left hall. I'll check my old class." Minato organized the team and we split up.

I reached the faculty office and found nobody there so I should probably look at the other room. I was about to go out when a Shadow appeared behind me. "talk about timing. Rock n' Roll!" I stabbed myself and summoned Kagutsuchi.

YU'S POV

I headed to the double door which Arisato instructed me to go to. I open the door and reach the Gym. The door is stuck! I can't open it! I decided to use force. I hit the door with my bat resulting it to fall. "Phew, Pitfall trap? What a nice way to trick others…" I muttered when an Arrow was shot right beside my head. I looked in front, there is 4 crossbows being lined up! "Ara Mitama!" I summoned my Chariot Arcana to cover me and change it to Rakshasa to bust them off. "let's just hope Shinn and Arisato-kun don't encounter any of this trap." Yup, let's cross our finger altogether.

Nobody's there but Shadows lurking everywhere. Well, engage! I held my bat tight and charged to them

MINATO'S POV

I went to the 2nd floor and reached 2-F, my old class. I opened the door and surprised to see Yukari tied to a chair and her Shadow stood beside her taking an arrow as if trying to kill her. "My hunch is right." I said and her Shadow looked at me with a lustful look in her eyes. "**You know that you're very handsome, Minato-kun? Even the Real me fond of you a LOT!" **She said loudly in front of my face. "I do know that. But I don't like her that way. I like her the way she is now. My friend, and she will always be."

"**BullShit! I can see in your eyes, you love her don't you?!"**

"No, It's not that I don't like her. I can't love her."

"**Why? Because You're destined to seal the Nyx's gate? Because You're not ordinary human?!"**

"You're wrong, it's because I can't be at her side forever… I will always be using Persona and I don't have the power to protect her."

"**You can't deny that. I am her Shadow. I know everything about her. She's just a little scaredy-cat that is just wanted to be popular and acts tough that means nothing."**

Surprised, I saw Yukari opened her eyes. "No, No,No. This is so wrong! You're NOT ME!" Yukari screamed from her seat.

"**HAHAHAHA! This POWER is amazing! You're denying me? Then, I'll make sure you get the Punishment! I'LL KILL YOU AAAAALL!"**

With that, her shadow turned into a figure with a pink hood and a love-shaped mask. Behind her, a Bloody wing appeared.

"Thanatos!" I triggered my Persona and Thanatos came out. While Thanatos fighting Yukari's Shadow, I approached her and looked at her teary eyes. "This is Very Wrong!" she cried

I put my hand at her shoulder and hug her tight. "Yukari, it's me Minato. It's going to be okay believe me. I'll be here with you."

She stops crying and looked at me deeply. "Minato? You're back?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next issue: The Heart of a Crying Maiden**

**OOOOh? Do I sense love in the air? Just kidding! I'll reveal more about Shinn's power in the later chapter. Igor had a sister? What does she looks like?**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I update this story earlier as promised! Thank for all readers who have been following my story so far. Without any further or two, let's begin!**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

**7****th ****Night: The Heart of a Crying Maiden**

Date: 7th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy (outside)

Time: 11.45 P.M

Location: Shadow Gekkoukan high

SHINN'S POV

I went to the faculty office like Minato instructed and ended up finding nothing but booby traps which I avoided easily. I have evaded about 32 traps so far including Chainguns, crossbows, and of course Shadows. My current location is the 2nd floor's main hall. I decided to rush in here because I heard loud noises coming from the 2nd floor, I assume that Minato must be there and has found Yukari-san.

Rushing through a dark, vast wasn't a problem but Shadows just keep coming like crazy. "Damn all of those shits…" that's the only thing I can say that moment. Suddenly, 3 Slime-like Shadows came towards me, not wanting to lose energy I just swing my crowbar towards the one blocking my path. I'm almost there and I could barely hear some voices from one of the class.

"**Bitch, Bitch, Why don't YOU just stay put and let me rip your limbs apart from your little filthy body?!"**

"Man, I just realized that I am caught in a serious shit. Fuck." I muttered ignoring the hindrances the Slimy Shadows made.

Finally, I made it. I opened the door only to see Minato's Thanatos fighting with a Shadow with pink hoodie with two bloody wings behind it. How can they fight in a small room like this? At the corner, I saw Minato hugging Yukari-san who is tied up in a chair. We're giving our efforts finding her and there goes Minato messing with her. Such a nice guy INDEEEEEEEeeeeeed, Fucking-tastic.

I approached the two hugging teens and took off one of my sandals. Minato saw me and stood up with a big grin on his face

"Shinn, you made it here-" Minato said cheerfully but I ain't gonna let it slip this time so I slap him on his right cheek with my sandal.

"What was that for?!" Minato spoke angrily and I slap him again.

"You know what you're doing just now?" I lowered my face to see his face because he is shorter than me.

"Comforting Yukari!" I slapped him again but this time on his left.

"You call that comforting? *slaps* You're messing with her! *slaps* Your Persona is fighting with her Shadow now. *slaps* You'd better cover me because I'll untie Yukari-san. *slaps* got it?" I scolded him and looked at the boy in front of me who has a frightened facial, not because of the shadow but my sandal. He replied by nodding cowardly while Yukari-san looks dumbfounded.

"Now get your ass to work!" I pointed at The two rumbling giant.

"Aye Sir!" Minato saluted with fear in his voice and went to Thanatos' direction.

I looked towards Yukari-san and bent down to cut the rope with my Dagger of Truth. She raised her eyebrows and exclaimed "Y-You're Masakado-kun, right? How could you-"

"Long story, you'd better not move because I'm cutting your rope here." I implied to the shocked girl

"How could you know Minato? I-is this a dream? Minato is alive? He's supposed to be in the-" Yukari-san just moved to much that she frustrates me, I can't cut the rope properly.

"Calm the fuck down! I can't do any Shit here with you movin' around a salted slug!" I screamed at here with a vein mark popped on all over my face.

"S-sorry…" She tilted her head down as a remark that she's defeated. Shit, my dual personality took over again... The question now is, where the hell is that Yu? Don't tell me he's messing with other chick that I gotta slap him the way I did to Minato earlier.

Back to Minato, he's doing a fine job fighting in a small room like this. I'm done cutting the ropes and told her to back away because I'm joining the party. That leaves Yu. What took him so long?! I stabbed my chest and casts Agilao on the pink cloaked Shadow and showing some good results, it shrieked in pain as it fell through the window and fell to the school grounds.

"Minato, stay with Yukari-san. I'll pursue it." I decided to leave Yukari-san with Minato because she seems to have something to talk about to Minato. When I was about to jump off with Kagutsuchi, Yu opened the door and drenched in sweat. "Takeba-san is safe but where is her Shadow?" he asked as he panting really heavily. I pointed downwards and he replied by nodding followed by summoning Izanagi. Then, we headed out leaving Minato and Yukari-san behind.

MINATO'S POV

It's been a while since I met Yukari and the situation has been awkward for a moment there until Yukari started up a conversation, "You're back. Isn't it a good sign?" Yukari asked looking at my blue eyes.

"I don't know just yet. Since I'm here in the earth means that no one is currently at Nyx's gate. But, I've avoided that to happen. At least for a while. I left half of my soul there so I'm only half here." I implied.

"So how did you get here?" Yukari threw me another question.

"You gotta say thanks to that Shinn. He's somehow pulled me from that place." I said as I covered my eyes with my palm. I'm totally tired.

"Pulled?"

"I don't know the details but Nyx told me that someone is there to take me back. I don't why or how. Anyways, we should go to the School grounds too." I stood up and offered my hand to her which she accepts with a smile.

SHINN'S POV

We jumped down with the help of our Personas and able to track it down.

"**You Persistent Bastards! How dare you stopped me from killing the real me?! Do you understand the feeling of being denied from existence?!"**

"I know that you don't have to tell me. Now let's do our job." I said and charged to the Shadow. The Shadow became enraged and casts a Garu spell which results Yu's Izanagi to fell on its back leaving only me on my foot. "Cleave, Kagutsuchi!" I commanded Kagutsuchi and he swung his blade towards the Shadow but She was able to block it by using her wings. Shit, that's no fair! "Change! Orpheus Helios, come here!" I switched Persona and stabbed on my chest to summon it. "Zio!" I ordered Orpheus to cast the electric type magic which results the Shadow to fell from its footings. The attack seems to be effective. "Now it's time for an All-Out-Attack!" Yu who has stood up exclaimed and we charged into the currently vulnerable Shadow. The attack was a success!

"**AAAAARGH! You pissed me off! I shall take you on with my full power!" **Yukari-san's Shadow screamed and cast a more dangerous Garu spell, it's Garudyne! As the green light hit me and my Orpheus, I flew 5 feets away and went black for a few moments…

YU'S POV

Shinn is hit by the attack and I knew immediately that I'll be next. I changed to Rakshasa who can widstood the wind damage. "Rakshasa, Slash!" I exclaimed and Rakshasa jumped high and slashed the Shadow on her right shoulder. I bet it barely hurts her. Then, a blue colored light surrounded her right shoulder which I recognize it as Dia. Errrgh, I hate that skill. Shinn looks unconscious so I might try to take her attention away from him. This is going to be a tough battle.

BACK TO SHINN

I woke up in an empty, spacy white room. Again. Then, I saw a female figure with a white mask like the one I saw in my dream when I met Minato for the very first time. I'm trying to make heads and tails about what's going on but no avail. "_Use the power I gave you, young Shinn. With that power, you're undefeatable! You still have a very important ordeal that is yet to be finished, don't die to a mere Shadow like that! Sometimes, the Truth needs to be reversed to reach the answer beyond it…" _the Woman spoke. Her voice seems to give me some power. I felt a warm feeling in my left hand, that's the Dagger of Truth and it's glowing bright red. I don't make any reaction until I made a devilish and satisfied smile subconsciously. Then, I woke up from that thought and saw Yu fighting the Shadow. My body moved on its own and my mind is going crazy. I don't know what am I doing but I aimed the dagger of Truth in front of my chest and stabbed my chest. Kagutsuchi was summoned but my crazy minds are not finished, I took out my hand and said, "Reverse." Then, Red Fog appeared around Kagutsuchi and something is making him cried in pain. I felt sharp pain on my head and felt like it's going to blow up in any moment.

YU'S POV

Looking at Shinn's Kagutsuchi acted strangely, me and Takeba-san's Shadow stopped fighting for a little while. Shinn was screaming in pain as something started to crawl out of his Persona. Suddenly, Kagutsuchi's head was ripped apart showing another face, an armored head with a long spiky hair and a bloodlust eyes. The creature roared loudly that could resulting me lose my hearings. Now, Kagutsuchi's calm look was gone and only a cruel looking creature was left. It was wearing a long black torn up trench coat and a pair of devil wings sprouted from its back and a two edged Spear on its right hand.

"**I AM ASTAROTH, THE PRINCE OF HELL. WHO DEFIES ME SHALL BE DESTROYED!" **The creature that calls himself Astaroth announced loudly. The iron pad which covers its mouth suddenly cracked open (**A/N: Just like the Evangelion's beast mode) **and let out a piercing roar which results the Shadow in front of me trembles in fear. What a power! I decided to back off and saw Arisato-kun with Takeba-san going out of the messed up building made by the monstrous power of the creature's roar.

"SHINN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed at Shinn but he just looked at me, I'm surprised to see that not only his Persona but his eyes was filled with Hatred and Bloodthirst. His blue Iris is all gone replaced by a Deep red color. No answer came from Shinn.

Astaroth charged towards the Frightened Shadow and used its sharp claws to rip its body sadistically and ripped off its wing one by one. Wait, if this goes on, Takeba-san's Shadow will be Gone forever and it'll risks her life too! I gotta stop it before it completely mutilated the Shadow. I ran to Shinn's direction and shook his shoulders and screamed loudly in front of his lifeless face "GET OVER IT, SHINN! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS BEFORE YOUR CRAZY PERSONA KILLS THE SHADOW!" I shook his shoulders violently but still no respond. I looked back and saw Arisato looked at this scene with horror while Takeba hid her face to Arisato's chest not wanting to see this sadistic scene. Pools of blood covered the ground and Astaroth still going on rampage. Finally, the monstrous devil took its giant spear to deal the finishing blow right ot the mask which is the Shadow's life source. Panicked, I punched Shinn on his face and as he fell to the rough ground, Astaroth's figure disappeared leaving the original form astounded and dropped it's blade. My heart was throbbing like crazy here.

SHINN'S POV

I felt sharp pain hit my head as I woke up. I can't remember anything until Kagutsuchi's form was ripped apart and then, my consciousness was sucked out entirely. I was greeted by Yu's relieved smile. I tried to sit up slowly and asked what's happening, "W-what did I do? I felt a strong power just a moment ago." I looked in front and saw the Shadow we're fighting laying on the ground with pools of blood around it. Wait, don't tell me I did all this.

"That was one ferocious power." Minato walked towards me and frowned.

"Yeah, if I hadn't stopped you, you might kill Takeba-san's Shadow." Yu closed his eyes and pinched his forehead.

"where is Yukari-san?" I asked the two speechless boy in front of me.

"She's safe." Minato answered and looked at yukari's direction

"**Y-y-you damned humans, *cough* I lost." **The Shadow spoke painfully.

"Are you really my shadow?" Yukari threw a question at her dying Shadow.

"**What do you want? Deny me again? Said that the thing I said was a lie? I knew you wanted to be popular and you love that blue haired boy over there. I know how deep your hatred is towards that Mitsuru bitch!" **The Shadow let out a soundless scream. I bet the pain is unbearable.

"No, I won't deny it anymore. I'm just too embarrassed that all my secrets are all found out by these guys. I won't deny my feelings anymore." Yukari conveyed as tears flowing slowly on her bright red cheeks.

"I-I don't know what to do. I don't know what am I anymore! I can't even feel anything. It's just like all the emotions are just a fake." Yukari put her hands on her chest and cried silently.

"But at least, You loved Minato. Isn't that enough? Bonds with people are never fake." I stood up and said a very unbelievable words. I don't even know how do I found out words like that. I guess I changed since I met Yu and my Personas. Yu and Minato looked at me with an awe.

"I guess you're right, Masakado-kun. Thank you." She smiled at me and walked towards the Shadow. "Shadow, you're something that lives within me, in my heart but yet, I still deny your existence. I understand now… You're me alright." Then, the Shadow turned into a blue light and went through Yukari's chest. And then, a figure with a smiling face turned into a humanoid form with a pink cloak with a pair of butterfly wings with a long dirty blonde colored hair.

"_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast awakened thou's full potential. I shall help you with the power of love. I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love."_

"what an amazing Persona." Yu muttered.

Soon, Yukari-san's Persona vanished and she fell on her knees. "I'm all beat." She muttered silently.

"Seems like we got an additional member for the Investigation team…" I inferred and scratched the back of my head.

Date: 7th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 00.00 A.M

Location: Dorm

We guided Yukari-san to her room and returned to my room. Minato hasn't received his room assignment yet so he's staying in my room.

"What's that power you have back there?" Minato frowned at me

"I don't know…" I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, let's take a rest and talk about it tomorrow." Yu yawned.

We agreed to hit the sack for tonight.

Location: ?

I woke up in the middle out of nowhere. I expected to see the spacy room again but this is different. I felt comfy on the sofa. I observed the crimson colored room and saw a gorgeous woman with a red party gown sitting behind a desk. This place looks like a club bar. Beside the woman, a girl which doesn't seem to be older than me standing beside her. She is holding a red thick book with her and have a short brown hair.

"You must be Shinn-kun right?" the woman spoke softly.

"y-yes. How could you know my name? And where is this?" I asked confused

"Igor told me that a new reverse card user has arrive." She smiled

"I-Igor? That means that you're-"

"Yes, I am Eleanor, Igor's sister. And this is Alexis." Eleanor pointed at the cute 17 year old- like girl. I waved at her resulting her to blush madly.

"Welcome to the Vermillion Room."

_**To Be continued…**_

**Next issue: Anti Shadow Disaster Agency**

***Yawn* time to hit the sack… G'night everyone.**

**Ciao… *yawn***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hee hee. I'm back, guys! Well, my friend, Fedeares953 made a story Titled: "Persona 3 Mirrors" The story is great and I figured you guys might be interested at reading his story. Well, just helping my buddy so that his story is renowed. Enjoy chapter 8…**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

**8****th**** Night: **_**Anti Shadow Disaster Agency**_

Location: The Vermillion room

"Welcome to the Vermillion room…" Eleanor who sits in front of me, smiles elegantly. She seriously ruined my images of her. You know, since she is Igor's sister she might looks like… long nose(?), hunch back and I thought that she's an old hag.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me an old hag?" Eleanor smiled sarcastically. Did she just read my mind? Man, are you a psychic?

"No I'm not. In this room, all of the thoughts of the residents can be heard." Eleanor took a sip from her tea.

"Oh I see…" I put a finger under my chin. And looked towards Alexis' direction, she's blushing furiously and I can see some steam coming out of her.

"Regarding to your questions, I heard it from Igor that you have yet to understand the value of the Reverse Cards. But, I saw you used it today." Eleanor spoke softly and took another sip from her cup.

"T-That's really dangerous. I could've killed Yukari-san back then…" I looked away for some reasons. If that power can kill the person close to me, I'd rather not use it for eternity.

"No. Back then, there's an accident occurs at your Card Reversing. It gave birth to a new Arcana to your soul. Alexis, have you registered it?" Eleanor looked at the fidgeting Alexis.

"Y-yes I have! That Persona of yours is really dangerous so ihave to put some sealing spell to prevent it from going berserk. Astaroth, the "Damnation" Arcana." Alexis opened her book revealing a piece of card with Astaroth on it.

"So, back to the point, how does this Reverse card works?" the question I've been waiting to ask. Finally I could get some clues to my power.

"Okay, Reverse card is a variation of the Wild card. It allows a person to carry a decent amounts of Personas. But not only that, Reverse card is a little bit special. It allows the user to "reverse" the affect of an Arcana." The Woman in red spoke and had a serious expression.

"Reverse the affect?" I asked.

"Yes, it allows you to gain more power from reversing cards. I'll take the Lovers Arcana for example, The Lovers is an Arcana that resembles true love with the two humans melt as one while the Reversed Lovers, is the exact opposite of the Lovers. It resembles lustful love. That's why Reversed cards are very hard to control. So you must have a strong will to control and maintain its negative powers in captive."

"Like Astaroth? He went out of control." I raised one of my eyebrow. I had this habit since I was born, raising my eyebrow when I started to understand something.

"Yes that's why never use the Damnation Arcana. And just in case, don't reverse your kagutsuchi until you feel like you can control your emotions and heart. Those are the most important essential to master the Reverse card. And also, the book Alexis holding is a Persona Compendium. You can register your Persona anytime now." Eleanor smiled gently and looked at Alexis' direction.

"Cool power. Control my Heart and Emotions, huh. Interesting…" I muttered. I'm starting to get the hang of it. Control your heart? Yes, Persona's power is determined by the strength of your heart right?

"Alright, of you go, Shinn-kun. Have some rest. And take this, just in case." Eleanor handed me a crimson colored Member card.

"Technology finally. Not like Igor the old styled, huh." I chuckled.

"See you next time, Shinn-kun." Eleanor waved gently and took a sip from her tea. Alexis also waved so I waved back to the both of them and suddenly, everything goes blur.

Date: 8th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 06.30

Location: Room 202

I woke up at the usual time. Yu is tidying up his bed while Minato is fast asleep on the couch, I bet he's exhausted. My body won't move a bit but with some efforts, I finally got up from my bed and prepare to go to the Study Hall.

"You're awake, huh." Yu looked back at me who was still struggling to walk. He turned his head towards the sleeping Minato. He got drool under his lips. Well I guess he won't be in class today. With that, I walk through the door and headed towards the shower room. On the way, I saw a male with a messy brown hair and the bang is split into two. He is being tortured by a short brown haired girl (**A/N: Guess who…)** who is wearing a green jumpsuit with a miniskirt.

"Yosuke Hanamura! How dare you lose the Manga I borrow you, HUH?!" the girl pulled the boy's ear. Hey wait… Hanamura? That name seems familiar to me.

"S-s-satonakaa! Hey, it hurts Dammit! Okay, okay I'll replace it. Just wait until my next paycheck!" The Hanamura guy's pleading sucks so much that I wanna puke at this sight. I sighed and continue walking while not want to get caught eavesdropping by the quarreling "couple"

Date: 8th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 07.00 A.M

Location: Class 1-A

Me and Yu went to the Study Hall together leaving the sleeping Minato behind. I haven't told Yu about Eleanor just yet. We're in class right now and Asuka is nowhere to be seen, it's not like I'm waiting for her or anything but things are better if she's here, that's what I think. Oh Fuck what am I thinking. I turned my Ipod on and played the song "Shounen Heart" from Home Made Kazoku. Yeah, it's my kind of song.

I was enjoying myself when Asuka came and sat on her place, beside me. She's wearing her usual purple hoodie and her emo hair. She tugged at my white jacket's sleeve as if wanting to tell me something and yes or no, I turned the song off and looked her way.

"What?" I asked impatiently

"Can you believe it? Yukari Takeba, the 2nd year who is missing was found in her room this morning and when the interrogator asked an amount of question, she only said that she doesn't remember anything…" Asuka seem to know a lot about this. Yeah, obviously, she's a girl and a girl loves rumors.

"Seems like she escaped death." I inferred.

"How do you know?"

"Remember that the victim who is nailed to the wall? She's missing before then right? I guess, Yukari-san was able to survive somehow." Somehow, huh? "thanks to me" should be the right answer but we're investigating secretly so…

"You seem to know a lot, Masakado-kun" Asuka smiled. I didn't say anything to her and looked at Yu's direction. The duo who are quarreling this morning approached Yu. Does he know them?

"Yo, Yu. Didn't expect to found you here." The brown haired male gave a happy expression while the girl behind her waved at her.

"Yosuke and Chie, too! What a coincidence!" the rarely surprised Yu stood up from his seat.

"how are you doing, Narukami-kun?" The girl whom I believe to be Chie said friendly despite what she did this morning. She looks familiar to me. That Yosuke guy, too. But where did I meet them? I forgot it. Maybe it's just me that-

"Is that you, Shinn Masakado-kun?" Chie exclaimed at me. HUH?! So I really did know them! Otherwise, they won't know my name.

"What, you know him?" Yu's way of talking pisses me. He talks like I wasn't there but I Heard clearly what he said!

"Yes! It's me, Chie Satonaka, Remember me, Shinn-kun?" Chie approached me excitedly. Wait, Chie Satonaka, Chie Satonaka…! I remember now! She's in the same grade school with me!

"C-Chie! Long time no see! You're in this class, too?" my confused facial is replace by joyous expression. It's like founding something that is long lost. And Yosuke Hanamura, he must be the son of Miwa Hanamura!(**A/N: That is his dad's name. I kinda made it up so, Problem?) ** The owner of JUNES! Everything's clear now. But I've never met him personally so 1000 Yen he doesn't know me.

"Yes, what a coincidence." Yosuke made a victory pose. I know he's tryin' to be friendly but isn't this too overrated?

"How come you know him Chie?" Yu asked curiosly

"Well, how to put this… he's part of the "Vanguards of the Lunch Revolution." The group of justice we agreed to make when we're at the grade school, right Shinn-kun? But after that, he moved away to Iwatodai." Chie's face darkened revealing the past. When I was little, My family moved around cities because of my dad's job until 10 years ago, my house is on fire and my mom was killed. My uncle picked me in since he's also in Iwatodai.

"Oh come on, don't put such gloomy face, dude." Yosuke patted Chie's back as well as mine.

"He's right, Shinn is here now, right?" Yu trying to lightened up the mood.

"That's right, how's your mom, Shinn-kun?" Chie's darkened face lightened up once again but the question she threw at me will darkened the mood once again. So instead of using "She's dead.." I'll think of something.

"Oh Mom, huh. She's fine. Up there." I pointed upwards. Nice one, Shinn.

"Oh sorry." Chie looks apologetic.

"Nah, it's fine. At least I still have my uncle and aunt with me. They're at Osaka now." I grinned.

"Anyways… how do you get here, Yosuke? I remember you always scored the lowest from all of us, the Investigation team." Yu chuckled a little by his own words. That also make sense, Chie sucks at studying, too.

"Well, you have underestimated me. I scored 85!" Yosuke stood proudly like a king when Chie barged in, "85? More like 65…" Soon, Yosuke fell to the ground like a dead animal with foam forming in his mouth.

65? Hahah! The minimal score to pass the test! So Fucking Worth it!

"How about you, Chie? I know you suck at studying…" I asked, ignoring the "dying" Yosuke. Actually it's quite a sight but unfortunately, I don't bring any camera with me. I should have posted the pic at Devianart.

"Well, I got a 90."

"EEEEEEEH?!" all of us screamed in unison. No way, it's IMPOSSIBLUL!

"What! You don't believe me?" Chie exclaimed in angry tone.

"How could this be?! Are you abducted by alien and have them brainwash You?!" the Dying Drama Queen Yosuke stood back on his feet.

"Well I at least believe her." Asuka smiled and put her hands on her slim waist. "Asuka Aozora, nice to meet you, Satonaka." She introduced herself with a flick of her wrist. "And Hanamura, too"

"She Befriended with the stupid Yosukeinstantly?! Is this a bad omen?" Chie exclaimed.

"Well, I really see Chie studying real hard ever since you left Inaba, Yu. She even got a scholarship here! She said that you're the biggest influence of her life, Yu." Yosuke's sudden friendly speech surprised me. Yu Shifted his gaze towards Chie immediately and saw her blushing furiously.

"T-thanks to you, Narukami-kun." Chie spoke silently.

"Welcom" Yu spoke gently

"oh, another Yu Narukami fan. Shit." I said teasingly.

"W-Wha?!" Chie blurted out suddenly which means she…..

"Oh come on, Masakado-kun. Chie is desperately in love with Hanamura-kun that's for sure." Asuka narrowed her eyes while putting an arm around my shoulder.

"A-Asuka-chan!" Chie screamed out.

"Heeeeheeeee." You can guess who made that perverted voice.

"Guys, the teacher is here." Yu said and sat on his chair. The Teacher came into the class, she had a long straight hair with a pair of spectacles. I must admit, she's beautiful.

"Good morning, students. My name is Emiri Kanou. For those who's from Gekkoukan school might know me. I'm your homeroom teacher and I teaches math. Nice to meet you." Ms. Emiri bowed and went to the teacher's desk. I noticed Yosuke smiled imaginatively which I know exactly what is in his mind.

Date: 8th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 01.00 P.M

Location: Study hall

"Whew, I'm beat!" Yosuke yawned and rubbed his red eyes. The class is finished for the day, Yosuke was able to answer the wrong answer from the teacher thanks to ME. Well, I'm not at fault, who asked him to sleep in class anyway?

"I'm hungry, let's go out for a lunch? Pleasseee?" Asuka pouted

"Well, my stomach is growling too. Let's look for grilled steak!" Chie pumped her fist to the air excitedly.

"Sure. But where can we find grilled steak here?" I asked presumably. Actually, I want to ask if the two friendly people can summon their Persona or not. If they can, it'll be a great help for the investigation.

"erhm… I know you have my curiosity, but now you have my attention, ladies and gentleman," Yosuke started his promoting speech. Well, nothing less from prince of JUNES. It must be JUNES he's suggesting. "Starting from today, the original grilled steak is served at JUNES from the entire country." AHA! JUNES has been go national recently so it might be a nice try.

We're on our way to the gate when I felt someone following us. I flipped my phone and see a reflection of a person behind me.

"Guys, go ahead. I'll catch up." I announced and walked to the hiding person. He can't fool my instinct. I reached out to the door which headed towards the storage room where everything is stored. The place is dark and dusty but I was able to recognize the clothes of the person following me. I immediately pulled that person out of his hiding place.

"What Do You Want?!" I scolded the person wearing a bulky jacket and a fedora hat.

"W-Wait, it's me. Chihiro Fushimi!" He's a She?! Wait, she's the 2nd year who gave me a brochure at the opening ceremony!

"Why are you tailing me? Answer straight out!" ergh, this turned out to be an interrogation

"okay, okay. I just want to make sure of something!" the spectacled girl dusted her cloth and stood up.

"What something?"

"I know that you're a Persona user." Huh?! How can she know that? Don't tell me…

"How did you-" I wasn't able to continue my words because she took out a certain device like a radar.

"you see, this device was constructed to search out for Persona users. Which means only Persona users' signal will appear here." She smiled and took out a card and showed it to me. "I'm the operator for the secret organization called Anti Shadow Disaster Agency or ASDA for short."

"ASDA? That means you also knew about the Shadows and…"

"Yes. We're currently short on number and looking out for another persona users to team up with us." Chihiro explained and I seriously get what does she mean by that.

"You want me and my friends to join you, right? Where's your base of operation's location?" I asked while frowning, I felt suspicions on her.

"In the University's underground."

"What?! Is that even possible? Don't fuck with me!" I screamed at the frightened lass

"Update technology!" she screamed back at me. This chick got guts. I realized that some people have gathered around us in front of the storage room.

"Let's discuss this at other place." I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

Date: 8th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 01.30 P.M

Location: JUNES food court

"sorry I'm late, guys." I finally meet up with my friends. Everyone seems surprised to see Chihiro with me.

"S-such beauty!" Yosuke mumbled subconsciously

"She beats me in every single part of being femininity." Even Chie dropped her jaw in amusement.

"You're the one who give us the brochure right? And I believe we've met before." Yu implied flatly

"really? Oh yeah! The visit to Gekkoukan highschool isn't it? The school trip." Yosuke exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Ignoring Yosuke, I took a seat right next to Yu and Chihiro beside Asuka.

"The name is Chihiro Fushimi. Nice to meet you. I'm currently the 2nd year but please just call me Chihiro." She hates Formality just like me. *chuckle* strange…

Everyone starts introducing theirselves and we're having fun that time forgetting the thing she told me earlier. Asuka excused herself to go to the toilet which leaving us, Persona Users behind.

"I know You're all Persona users." Chihiro started. And everyone is surprised. She started to tell things about ASDA and the Shadows and of course not forgetting recruiting us in.

"I'm in! For a girl like you, I'll do anything! It's been awhile since I last used Susanoo in battle." Yosuke exclaimed

"Count me in." Chie said passionately.

With that, we're now ASDA's members save for Asuka who hasn't overcome her trueself. I even mentioned Yukari-san and Minato. But Chihiro gave no respond. maybe she knew them?

"okay, the team meeting is tonight 9 P.M. Don't be late. I'll be waiting in front of the library." Chihiro announced.

"What about takeba-san and Arisato-kun?" Yu asked the long haired lass

"I'll talk to them later. I never thought that they're a persona users… well, see ya guys." Chihiro left the group. Asuka came back.

"So what do I miss?"

Date: 8th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 09.00 P.M

Location: Library

"Alright, where's that four-eyed chick?" I said impatiently. I've been tapping my finger on the wall behind me.

"Let's just wait." Yu suggested.

"Sorry for making you wait, guys." Finally Chihiro appears. I've been waiting like ages ago!

"So, how do we go underground?" Yosuke raised his eyebrows. Make sense, Yosuke.

"Follow me." Chihiro led us to a painting and the whole group followed her save for Minato and Yukari-san who's still in their room. Which surprises me is, she took the painting down and there's a bank consoles behind the painting. What is this? Secret agent? Chihiro type in the numbers swiftly and a passage that leads to the underground opened up in a wall.

"Does the Rector knew about this?" Yu exclaimed while Chie's just looking in an awe.

"Yes. Actually, he's the chairman" That makes sense.

With that, we walked through the passage and saw a door right at the end. "Welcome to the ASDA base." Chihiro said happily.

The room is comfy. A vending machine, a huge computer, sofas. It's like we're in a rich man's house. "Ah, you are here. Chihiro told me a lot about you guys. Welcome to ASDA." The Chairman, or should I call him Kurodo Michitsuki welcomed us. There are 2 young boys on the couch. One with a straight hair and the other is tall with his hair entirely combed backwards.

"We're glad to have another Persona users in this operation. You must know me already, this boy," Kurodo pointed at the straight haired boy. "he's my son, Ryo Michitsuki and that is Gen Nakamura." They're both 1st years like you." Son? Isn't it nepotism?

"without a further or two, I will tell you about ASDA. We're an organization build to fight against this thing called Shadows. They only lurks at night so we will held this meeting every night when Shadows appear. This organization was built with the cooperation with the Kirijo Group. They used to have the organization called SEES but it's disbanded 4 years ago. Concerning Shadow appearances, the Kirijo group created ASDA and the Shadow Operatives. Regarding the strange things that is appearing in this university is believed to be the Shadows deeds, but we have yet to pinpoint the location where the Shadows are from." That explains why he welcomed Minato to this university! He wanted Minato's power. So he knew all along… cunning bastard.

"They're from the TV. Midnight Channel." I said aloud.

"Yes, we fought several times there. And we are able to save Takeba-san." Yu crossed his hand on his chest.

"Midnight Channel? They vanished after we defeated Izanami right?" Chie exclaimed shifting her gaze between Yu and me

"We have yet to find out the reason why but I believe we can. That's why I decided to join ASDA." I frowned at the thoughts of cannot answering this very important question.

"Interesting. The TV, huh. We'll have Chihiro analyze that." Gen said with his hoarse voice.

Yosuke was left dumbfounded. It looks like he's thinking of something serious. What still bothers me is that letter and the man in a black cloak. Is he the real culprit? I can't rely on ASDA in this. They'll be to busy to analyze the Midnight Channel, that leaves us the Investigation team to solve the mystery.

"We don't have much information yet so we can't perform an operation. Until then, relax while you still can. If someone is gone, we'll contact you." Kurodo fixed his glasses. "you're allowed to leave. Oh one more thing. Chihiro!" the middle aged man ordered Chihiro to pass on a book. "Shadows Manual" what the fuck?

"there are various informations about Shadows there as well as the code for this room in the back page." Like you're one to talk, I hate reading books.

Date: 8th April 2013

Weather: Sunny

Time: 10.00 P.M

Location: Dorm hall

"hey Yu, this case isn't finished yet." Yosuke clenched his fist. "Saki-senpai."

"There's no use looking back to the past, Yosuke. Let's move on and finish this thing." Yu said.

Everyone went back to their own room. The ASDA didn't know about the Midnight Channel means that they didn't know about the Inaba's case and treated it as a normal serial murders since there's a suspect, Adachi Tohru. No matter how smart they are, they are still humans who lacked information.

"Who is Saki-senpai?" I asked Yu

"She's one of the victim in Inaba as well as Yosuke's love interest." Yu looked to the ground

"I see… it must be hard for Yosuke." I muttered.

"By the way Shinn, you like Aozora, don't you?" Yu put a smirk in his face which bothers me a LOT.

"That came out of the blue. But no. I don't see anything interesting about her, she's just an annoying woman." I scratched the back of my head while noticing that I'm blushing a little.

"Suspicion 15%" Yu smiled devilishly

"H-HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?! You'd better focusing on the case rather than investigating my personal matters. *sigh* no matter how clever you are, you are a goofy idiot afterall…" I sighed tiredly and went to my room with Yu. I saw Minato still sleeping on the couch still the same position. How long did he sleep?!

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next issue: The Uninvited Guest.**

**Well, I guess you guys find this story weird,huh. Sorry about that. Please keep reading and of course R&R! The story is getting interesting…**

**BONUS**

**OMAKE:**

Minato woke up soon after Shinn and Yu are asleep. He checked his phone and it shows 9th April 2013 instead of 8th April!

"HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!" Minato screamed soon followed by the growl from his stomach.

"Hungry…" Minato muttered while holding his stomach and walk towards Shinn.

"Shinn, wake up. Anything to eat?" he shook the sleeping Shinn but no response.

"heyyy" No response.

Minato took out his newly bought Earphone and his MP3 and set up a song with the highest volume. Guess what. He put it to Shinn's Ear.

"AAAAAAARGH! My ear is buzzing dammit! What the hell, man?!" finally Shinn wokeup

"You have anything to eat-" Minato can't even finish his sentence because Shinn took his sandal and preparing to slap him like last time. Minato gulped in fear.

"Shut the Fuck up and let me sleep. GOT IT?!" Shinn's ear piercing voice rang in Minato's ears. He nodded cowardly.

"Oh, don't do any gay-scene please shinn." Yu woke up.

"Say a word and I'll threw you out the window, Yu." Shinn threatened

"Hmmm…?" Yu's confused looks accidentally resulting Shinn to took out his crowbar, pissed off.

Guess what, readers?

"AAAAAAZABAAAAZAAAAABAAAAZA!" Yu ran away in fear from Shinn in the corridor

"BANZAI!" Shinn exclaimed with his currently crazy expression which is his 2nd Personality.

**A/N: Like it? LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I manage to write this chapter at my computer lesson *phew* thank god the teachers didn't notice. BTW, fedeares953 really appreciate for those who have read his story. And one more thing, although it is not necessary for the readers to read P3 MIRRORS to enjoy this story, I recommend you to read it too because some of its characters are going to show up here. Chapter 9, here it comes!**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**9**__**th**__** Night: Uninvited Guest**_

Date: 9th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy, possibly raining

Time: 06.45

Location: Room 202

"_Wake up in the morning not giving a single fuck"_

"Oh stop that idiotic song, this is not 'Tik Tok'. It's a total disgrace to the world of music." I groaned at the song being sung by Minato. Which surprises me is, IS THAT HIS FUCKING FAVORITE SONG? Minato stopped singing with me staring at him. I guess he hasn't forgotten last night's incident. (**A/N : I suggest if you don't know what happened to Minato. *facepalmed*)**

"C'mon, don't be so mean at Arisato-kun. This is his first day at college, you know." Yu looked up at me after he finished packing. Minato don't have any bag so I lent him my spare back pack. I wanted to puke at the sight of me pitying Minato, but this is ME I'm talking about so I'd better not puke.

"*sigh* this is your fault, Shinn. I don't wanna attend college dammit!" Minato grumbled as he hung his headphones around his neck. "This is for YOUR sake, so don't complaint too much or I'll take your headphones back and shove it up to your ass." I frowned and Minato swallowed his saliva. He seems to be afraid of me *devilish chuckle* that's a good sign.

"Let's go Shinn, and Arisato-kun, too." Yu opened the door and prepared to leave and in a swift he left the door.

"Traitor, today is your shift to lock the door, dammit! That son of a bitch!" I said half shouting. Minato does his usual gesture, putting his hands to his pockets. I sighed and reluctantly closed the door behind me.

In the hallway, I heard a bunch of girls gossiping about something like "This University was haunted!" or "I saw someone last night." I think these people are too creative to create such stupid stories. What a bunch of bullshits.

"I guess your university had a bunch of noisy people, Shinn." Minato said while not looking to my direction but at the girls'

"Yeah, gotta admit, YOU are noisy." I scratched the back of my head and searched for my Ipod in my pocket. I shuffled through hundreds of songs but stopped at one, "TROJANS". It's really nostalgic, I used to play this song every time back at Iwatodai. When the song starts, I subconsciously sung the song.

_Take it off_

_Take it in_

_Take off all the thoughts of what we've been_

I noticed Minato took off his headsets and looked at me with his two eyes which had a black circle around them with an awe. Ignoring this, I continued,

_Take a look_

_Hesitate_

_Take the picture you could never recreate_

_Write a song_

_Make a note_

_For the lumps that sits inside your throat_

For the first time in my life, I can go carefree like this. Maybe this is the affect of my friendship with Yu Narukami and Minato Arisato. They really rubbed it on me that I changed this much, if I am the me back then, I would have left my room 5 minutes before the lesson starts. But, I changed.

"Hey I don't know you can sing, Masakado-kun." I heard a familiar girly voice behind me and immediately snapped out of my song fantasy. Well, Minato's no problem because he doesn't seem to be a rumor loving guy. But if someone I know caught me singing especially if it's a girl, I'll be in the top most embarrassing moment. Despite all of my thoughts, I turned by body around and saw…. ASUKA! Oh, oh fuck! FUCK! Minato narrowed his eyes as if he's teasing me about this. Oh for Christ sake, can't you stop doing that?!

"That's TROJANS right? I like that song." Asuka's face brightened up as she finished her sentence. Then, she took off her black DR. Dre headphones and put her hands on her waist.

"Yeah, Atlas Genius rocks! Actually I haven't played this song for around 7 years but I accidentally stopped at this one so I decided to give it a try." I'm quite happy that someone ACTUALLY understands my taste of music, not like Minato's stupid "Tik Tok" People will usually go for risette but she's not a pop idol anymore, what a waste .Looking back at Minato, I found him raising his eyebrows and leered at our directions. Well, my distances with Asuka is actually quite close but he don't have to be so overacted right?

"Oh who's this? I've never met you, have I?" Asuka came towards Minato and raised a hand.

"I'm Minato Arisato, I'll be a new student here, at 1-A. Nice to meet you. By the way, are you Shinn's GF?" Minato shakehands with Asuka but something really bothers me, WHY DID YOU ASK THAT FUCKING QUESTION?! I felt blood rushing to my face and found that Asuka's blushing furiously.

"W-what are you talking about? I just knew him this week! Who wanna be this arrogant guy's GF anyway? He's not my type." Asuka crossed her hands under her breasts and let out a groan. Nice one Asuka. But I still resent that "arrogant" word.

Minato continued, "oh I see, you just need a little spark and-" Well, I eventually took off my sneakers and rose it up to my head's level. Minato gulped in fright and backed off a little. Asuka? Don't ask me, She just stood there like a statue.

**0000000000000**

Date: 9th April 2013

Weather: raining

Time: 07.00

Location: Class 1-A

"Yo, Shinn." Yosuke greeted me with his usual grin. He seems really friendly, I think I should stop giving the wrong answers to him. I immediately switched my gaze to none other than Yu Narukami who seems to be having fun typing on his phone. Well, I'm pissed to see that he doesn't feel any guilt after leaving me behind so I approached him.

"NA-RU-KA-MI-KUN~" I said in an irritated tone and it results Yu to look up from his phone.

"Yes?" he said bluntly

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Umm… No?"

That's it, I'm pissed.

"Today's your shift to lock the door RIGHT?!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist tightly. Yu started to count using his finger and finally scratched his head and said, "Oh yeah, sorry, man. I forgot about it. So what should I do to repent for it?" what a stupid answer it is. Then, an evil idea crossed my mind.

"Well, Yu… I think 3 beefbowls will be enough to repent for it." Yeah, that's more like it. He haven't bought me the greentea yet but I'll let it slip for this one.

"okay." That's quick. Everyone except Yu facepalmed themselves even Minato. Suddenly, I had my curiosity on Yu's phone. It seems like he's chatting with someone via text message. Girlfriend? Oooh…. If I found out, That'll be great and EMBARASSING! Payback time, Yu. I looked at his phone through the corner of my eyes, I should at least know who is the recipient. How about the text? Easy, I'll just hack his phone at night.

"Yu…..Ki…Ko?" I read the name quietly so that Yu won't know that I peeked at his text. Yukiko? That's definitely a girl, alright, commencing operation!

"GUYS, YU NARUKAMI HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted aloud and everyone in the class looked directly at my direction. Guess their reaction.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!" everyone including Yu exclaimed in unison.

The girls had this disappointed face and whining things like "ooh, it's too bad. I want him!" and the guys had a teasing looks on their face. Me? Sneering of course.

"Man, I should've known earlier! Nice work in finding out, Masakado!" Yosuke cheered and laughing at the same time. Chie had her face all red and Asuka's acting normal for some reasons.

"N-no, it's not like what you think!" Yu burst up from his seat.

"So? Can you give us some explanation then?" I think that he's not lying about that but, yeah, It's fun pulling pranks on others right?

"Okay, okay. Look, she told me that she got a job at Shibuya, as a secretary in a company. Is it wrong for me to be happy for her?" Yu's eyes are red with anger and is staring at me, means that…. BINGO! He likes Yukiko. I'm looking forward to meeting this Yukiko girl.

"I see… She's not working for the inn, huh." Chie put her palm on her forehead. Inn? Yukiko? D-don't tell me… I decided to ask everyone about my curiosity,

"G-guys, is it Yukiko Amagi we're talking about?"

"Yes" Everyone including Minato said in unison. Minato knew her too? (**A/N: P3P, Kyoto trip?)**

"How did you know her?" Yu asked me with a surprised tone

"Yes, she's my friend during the grade school, it's the same year I met Chie. I lived in Inaba once you know. My dad often moves because of his job." My explanation seems to be able to answer their question.

"One more question, Masakado. How could you know so many people?" Yosuke asked out of the blue.

"Well, you see… My dad and my uncle are quite famous themselves so I also able to meet with many famous people like, Mr. Tanaka, , Mr. Kirijo and Mr. Amagi."

"You knew the Kirijos?" Minato's eyes widen by my answer

"Why not? I was in Iwatodai back then." Whew, my reputation exceeds me.

"I thought you say you only have one friend?" Asuka said while scratching her cheek.

"I say "best friend", didn't I?"

"And who's that?"

"*sigh* he is…"

NORMAL POV

A certain boy with black hair and had his left eye covered by his hair, walking through the corridor with a blonde girl with pigtails beside him.

"I-I'm a little nervous, you know" the blondie said in a low voice while tugging the boy's jacket's sleeve.

"Take it easy, Aizu. College will be like school." The cool looking boy looked at the girl beside her to calm her down but it results her to fidget more.

"But I'm still nervous." The girl walked closer to the boy.

"No worries, I'll protect you."

As the two people walked into the class, the teacher, Emiri Kanou is entering the class too. 'seems like she's the homeroom teacher?' The boy thought to himself.

Back to Shinn and the guys, Asuka's question has yet to be answered.

"*sigh* he is…" as Shinn was about to finish his sentence, the two walked into the class. Looking at their direction, Shinn spurted out blood from his mouth from his shock.

"Good morning everyone, today we have 3 transfer students. Come on, introduce yourselves." Ms. Emiri called the 3 including Minato to come up in front.

"My name is Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you." Minato got back to his seat.

SHINN'S POV

What?! Why is _HE_ here? As Minato got back to his seat and looked towards the two standing human. The boy, I know him. And the girl? I GUESS I know her. Why is everyone I know gathering in this place?!

The raven haired boy spoke up, "Yamato Masamune. Don't get in my way or think about liking me. That's all." Just as I thought! Yamato! He's my best friend I was about to say and he's from Iwatodai.

"M-my name is Aizu Tsukuhime. N-nice to meet you." Aizu?! She's here too? She's also a friend of mine from Iwatodai. Then, Aizu walked to an empty space, in front of me and beside a guy who seems to be drooling. Pervert? That's it, I'm going to save-

"Get out of there." Yamato glared at the punk.

"What! There's an empty seat over there!" the punk pointed at the spot right at the corner left.

"Get out of there, NOW!" Yamato raised his voice and the punk ran out in fright. He's still the same old Yamato. **(A/N: He's a character from Persona 3: Mirrors. Aizu is, too. No worries, I got permission from fedeares953)**

"Hey Yamato, long time no see." I patted at his back.

"Y-you're… Shinn Masakado!" Yamato exclaimed resulting Aizu to looked behind at me, too.

"You also know him?! How famous are you?!" Yosuke exclaimed shockingly

"It's not "actually" but "them" to be exact. Hi, Aizu how're you doin'?" I waved lightly at Aizu.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Still the shy Aizu I used to know.

"Man, it's been 10 years. Oh, it brings up memories isn't it?" Yamato's gloomy face lightened up immediately

"Yeah, guys, he's the one I said my best friend." I said and Yamato smiled at the group politely.

"Your manners improved, I see." I smirked

"Your Manners worsened, I see." Yamato threw back my compliment. Yeah, as expected from this asshole hehe… back then, we're kinda rivaled you know

"Heh, still the same ol' Yamato Kirijo, huh." I suddenly covered my mouth for blurting out "Kirijo." Yamato doesn't like using that name. He facepalmed himself.

"D-did he just say Kirijo?" Yu's emotion turned into shock.

"Oh, Sweet baby Jesus. Me and my big mouth." Is all I could say.

…..

…..

…..

Give me a reaction, dammit!

….

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

That's more like it!

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Next issue: Another victim**

**What'll happen in Shinn's class? Find it out more on chapter 10! Sorry but you have to wait 'cause… Yanow, Midterms? See ya! Please R&R! this is getting more exciting heeeeheeeeheeeeheeeee…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, Midterms sure is hard! But I manage to take care of the questions. "My pen won't stop moving" should be the right words to describe this. Okay, interesting parts will start from this chapter onwards… Enjoy chapter 10!**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**10**__**th**__** Night: Another Victim**_

SHINN'S POV

Date: 9th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 09.00

It's break time. We're at the rooftops, eating our breakfasts. I had a Yakisoba bread that I bought just now at the canteen, it costs me 120 yen and I figured that I don't have much money left in my wallet, I mean 5000 yen is still in there though. Man, this is seriously more like high school than college. Looking around me, Yu, Minato, Asuka, Chie and Yosuke is here with me. I've never eaten with such crowd before.

"We got canteen here, but why in the roof?" Minato asked curiously while taking a bite from his sandwich.

"You totally forgot about my Chlostrophobia? The canteen's full of noisy people." I closed my eyes as if saying "You're stupid, you know" to Minato. The breeze here is good, but never beats Inaba's. while enjoying the breeze, I heard someone opened the doorway. I turned around and saw Yamato with Aizu walking side by side. Yamato's breakfast? Well, I can guess that.

"Yo, sorry I'm late." The raven haired boy took a seat beside me. When he opened his meal box,….

"Fish and Chips? Ha, still got your fine taste, huh Yamato?" I gave him a playful shove, resulting him to chuckle. It's been 10 years but he hasn't changed at all. And Aizu, I wonder if she still brought her-

"Eeek, bees!" Aizu shrieked and took out a **(A/N: Guess what…) **22. Caliber pistol and shot the two bees buzzing around the area, well, it's actually headshots for the two bees. You know how small a bee's head is and she managed to make a headshot. Heh, I guess the two haven't changed. At all. I turned my head only to find Yosuke freaking out, Chie dropped her juice and Asuka, well, she looked at Aizu with her eyes all starry. Minato doesn't seem surprised though. And Yu? Pokerface!

"I-is that a-a BB gun?" Yosuke tried to distance himself from the gun-holding Aizu. I thought that you're pretty cool guy, Yosuke but actually, you're just a pussy, huh.

"I guess not Yosuke." Yu took a sip from his canned orange juice.

"B-but it's illegal in Japan, isn't it? J-just how the hell did you obtain that thing?" Chie shivered and ran closer to Yosuke. **(A/N: Wait, what?)** I thought that Chie didn't like Yosuke, but who cares? Maybe her Shadow self would run into Yosuke and blurted out that she likes him, but that would likely impossible.

"Guys, calm the fuck down. It's just a gun, what to be afraid of? Jesus." I looked at the two with disgust.

"So, Tsukihime-san, where did you buy it?" Asuka looked up to Aizu. Everyone minus me and Yamato was terribly shocked. "I-if you ordered one, I-I'll call the cops." Yosuke's all scared stiff, I bet he's afraid of Asuka making pranks by threatening to shoot him, that's Asuka after all what do you expect?

"Humans these days…" Yamato face palmed himself and continued eating his fish 'n chips.

"I-I'm sorry, guys. I know it's Illegal but I got permission and certificate to wield these firearms by my dad. He's an U.S Military General." Aizu got embarrassed by the commotion she made just now. Everyone's jaw fell to the floor when they knew that Aizu's dad is a general, Well, only me and Yamato knew this so we're okay. I don't actually know how do these two get to know each other but in my case, Aizu is my childhood friend and my dad's kinda acquainted with her dad.

"You guys better close your mouth before bug gets into your wide opened mouth. Interesting true story, I got respiratory failure back when I was 12 because I choked on a mosquito." I'm not lying when I say that. My aunt was panicking like a lost 5 years old back then. Haha… Dat face was priceless but too bad that I couldn't take a picture of it. Everyone soon bursted into laughter even Yamato. Then, everything went by with a small talk until the intercom buzzed.

**000000000**

Date: 9th April, 2013

Weather: Raining

Time: 01.00 P.M

Location: Study hall corridor

The lesson's finally over! It's backbreaking to listen to that Kadoya's lecture. It made an K.O to Yosuke and Asuka while me and Yamato simply didn't give a shit by playing "Armored Core: Last Raven" multiplayer in our PSP. Surprised? I haven't took this thing out since I moved to the dorm but now, I have a friend to play with.

"I don't know that you're a gamer." Asuka said sarcastically.

"Ha! You don't know that I can easily beat Yamato's customized Cherudim gundam in a single flick of Exia's saber! The same with Armored Core!" I arrogantly said while looking into Yamato's direction.

"Y-you I-I Challenge you to another match! Ready your Gundam!" Yamato said angrily and got his PSP ready with the "Gundam V.S" game. Asuka curved into an "o" shape and took out her PSP, too which made me surprised.

"Let me join!" She smiled excitedly. Well, she's a tomboy so I don't think that it's impossible for her to play Gundam. I quickly took out my PSP as well.

We're in the heat of battle. I used my customized Exia Gundam, Yamato with Freedom Gundam and Asuka with ZAKU II. Seriously? ZAKU II?! When I finally cornered down Asuka by keep using the saber rapidly, she dodged the thrust and swing her axe and managed to slash my right arm.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath by the fact that I almost ran into a pole. That's why, never play while walking. But Fuck that!

"Never let your guard down, buddy" Yamato remarked teasingly. I focused my attention to my PSP screen and I found out that I was shot from behind by none other than Yamato. Fuck, you guys are tag teaming me!

BATTLE RESULT:

1st Asuka

2nd Yamato

3rd Shinn

"FUUUUUUUUUCK! SERIOUSLY? LAST RANK?" I cursed loudly.

"Yeah, it's the proof that you're a lame player." Yamato Stick out his tongue

"W-what did ya say? I'll fucking KILL you!" I gritted my teeth and blood started to rush to my face. Asuka crossed her hand and smiled proudly. Fuck, Exia lost to a ZAKU II?! IT'S ZAKU II FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I'm supposed to kill someone here but I'm not gonna let my dual personality take over more than this. I 've calmed down a bit and looked up and found that the ex-leader of the Investigation team and the rest looking into a certain girl talking with a girl and a boy. Yeah, it's Chihiro, Yukari-san and Junpei. I can hear some of their conversation but not exactly clear.

"… yeah…about that I….Persona." Chihiro's murmur can't be heard quite clear because of her timid Personality.

"Okay, we'll join you. I'm surprised that you knew about all this, Chihiro-chan." Junpei smiled while scratching his fabric hair under his chin.

"Sure, I've never thought of getting kidnapped by no reason, though." Yukari tilted her head and looked into Minato who approached the trio silently.

"*gasp* M-Minato-san!" Chihiro's face suddenly bright red in color. Maybe she like him? No idea. Let's wait her next reaction. We eventually approached the 4 former Gekkoukan student.

"Yo, guys." Minato made a peace sign and smiled.

"M-M-MINATOOO?!" Junpei jumped back. What the hell?

"Long time no see." Minato put his hands in his pockets and shifted gaze between the 3. Then, Yamato walked forward and greeted Junpei which resulting him to jumped backwards. Again.

"Yamato, too?! What the hell?" Junpei's overacting reaction pissed me off. wait, Yamato knew Junpei? How come I never knew this? I gaze through the transparent window and saw pitter patter of the rain hitting the glass. It's really raining cats and dogs here, maybe we should check the Midnight Channel. oh by the way, Minato's been awfully quiet today and he got bags under his eyes. Wonder what's going on with him.

"M-Minato-san, I've heard from Masakado-kun that you're a Persona user so, I need to talk to you about something. Come with me for a sec will you?" Chihiro fixed her glasses and lead Minato to some place. Minato followed Chihiro but he looked back at me.

"Go ahead! We'll meet you at the Aiya." I smiled at the dragged Minato and he gives me an "OK" sign. Okay, we, plus Yukari-san and Junpei went to the Aiya's which is just across this university.

"Nice move, Shinn. I thought you almost forgot that there are 3 non ASDA here." Yu patted my back and grabbed his umbrella. "Oh, check the Midnight Channel today, okay." Yu said to me and the rest of the gang minus Asuka and Aizu who's talking about guns. Yamato? He's putting his Headphone on and is playing a loud Linkin Park song. It's so loud that I could even hear it despite the sound of the heavy rain. The rest nodded on Yu's statements.

"Midnight Channel is played at midnight right? Chihiro said that you can see someone's figure in it. The whole class was talking about it, too." Yukari put a finger under her chin. Seems like Chihiro managed to find out what is the Midnight Channel. She's pretty smart for a bespectacled nerd.

"Guys, are you worried about Minato?" Junpei looked towards our direction and is fidgeting for some reasons. "You know, he's alone with a cutie pie and uh… you know….. they might just-" Just what? He's kicked right between his feet by Chie and is unable to speak for a few seconds but roll over on the floor like an alcoholic armadillo. This reminds me part of Pew Die Pie when he sung: "I'm rollin'. They're hatin'"

"Awww, critical hit to the nads." Even Yosuke bent down to hold his thing even though he wasn't the one who's kicked. Maybe he's ever been kicked before. Lucky me, Chie never kicks me. Talk about swags, I stand on the zenith in attracting girls.

"That's one round for Chie! Amazing knock out! It's an instant death. You've been Trolled Junpei." I decided to crack a joke here. It's funny that even I had to hold my stomach for crying out loud!

**0000000000000**

Date: 9th April, 2013

Weather: Raining

Time: 01.30 P.M

Location: Aiya's Chinese Diner

"Please enjoy it. Our special just on the rainy days, Mega Beef Bowl!" the blue haired girl waitress gave us the food. The bowl is friggin big and there are tons of meat in there. I thought that I gotta try this because it's only in rainy days. Yu, Junpei, Chie and Asuka ordered this, too. Yosuke has his ZhaCai, Chie got her Steak, Yukari and Aizu ordered beefbowls while Yamato is having his Fish 'n Chips.

"A'ight, Itadakimasu." I clapped my hands together and took out the chopsticks. When I was about to take a piece of meat, Asuka stopped us. "Wait! Let's have a match! Whoever loses this match, should pay for all of the food! Only for the mega beef bowl." I take the challenge!

20 MINUTES LATER

"UGH, I can't see the rice." I muttered darkly. Everyone's having hard time save for Asuka. She's a carnivore.

"Gochizousama deshita" Yu's finished already?!

"Can't eat a single bite…" Junpei got a Parkinson disease just by eating this. I can see him shaking. I can't lose! For my wallet's sake!

"Yay, I saw the rice!" Dammit, Chie!

40 MINUTES LATER

"I'm done!" Junpei stood up. He's finished?! I can't believe it! Everyone's widen their eyes when seeing Junpei. Then, the girl waitress came and hit Junpei in the head.

"What is your problem?!" Junpei pouted.

"Do not waste food!" the waitress pointed at the floor and there is a whole bunch of meat.

"Ha ha…" Junpei gave out a nervous laugh.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAX!" I exclaimed angrily towards Junpei.

"Junfei forfeihit!" Asuka exclaimed while her mouth is still full of meat.

"Close your mouth, Asuka! Ewww." I looked at Asuka with disgust.

10 MINUTES LATER

"I-I can't finish this…." I gave out a sigh since I can't finish the meal.

Chie almost finish the meal with only the rice remains while Asuka gave up before me. Junpei forfeited.

"It's 3000 Yen each, please." The waitress took her hand out. Lucky that Junpei lost or else I'll have to make debts. I only got 5000 yen for Christ sake!

"Crap!" Junpei remarked before taking out his wallet and pay the whole 15000 yen.

"Junpei, you'd better Pey for our meal or wey are goin' to keill you." I made a pun from his "pei" from "junpei"

"Ha..ha. Bad luck for you I guess, Junpei-san." Yosuke states and Junpei looked down.

Then, I heard the door opened by someone. It's Minato. "Hey, where've you been? We're already done here." I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I ate already." Minato played his poker face now.

"Hm?" Everyone knew that Minato has no money since he's asking me to buy the breakfast for him. Hey wait a sec-

"Where did you eat? You don't have money right? Don't tell me you pay with your underwear." Yukari-san joked the thing that really bothers me. It should be MY underwear! Minato's naked on the first time I met him!

"No, I shared lunch with Chihiro."

Bad luck that I'm in drinking state, I do a spit take. He WHAT?!

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Seriously, dude? You had lunch with that spectacled cutie pie?! How lucky are you?!" Yosuke fell from his seat after saying that. As the two perverts are having their mental breakdown, we decided to leave them and went back to the dorm.

Date: 9th April 2013

Weather: Raining

Time: 07.30 P.M

Location: Room 202

"So Shinn, have you met Igor's sister?" Minato said while combing the hair covering his right eye with his hand. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell them.

"Yes, she told me everything about my power. I finally got a clue in understanding my power's value." I said calmly looking at the both. Minato's sitting backwards on the study desk's chair and Yu's sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Happy to hear that, Shinn. So how does it go?" Yu asked me curiously and I explained him everything about the reversed cards and the Damnation Arcanae, Astaroth.

"Whoa, that's one cool power. But doesn't it looks like the power of people's Shadow? Like your Shadow for example. It's the exact opposite of yourself. Know Rise? When we're trying to save her, the Reversed Lovers Arcana fits the description of her Shadow self. Lustful.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks for your opinion, Yu." I showed my gratitude towards him and I felt really close upon reaching the truth behind my power. When I was just about to grab my mineral water, my phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Chihiro. Whatsup?" I answered. How did Chihiro know my number?

"Masakado-kun? Is Minato-san and Narukami-kun with you? If they are, put this on the loudspeaker." Seems like Chihiro wanted to make and announcement so I tapped on the loudspeaker button on my Nokia phone.

"Listen, from today onwards, Minato Arisato, Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba will be members of ASDA. And one more thing, I've figured out about the Midnight Channel you're talking about. I had Shadows' readings in there. You have to check the TV every Rainy Night and Mr. Chairman said that the one who's on TV will be the next Target of the killer. Okay that's all, 'Night." She hung up. That Kurodo Mitchitsuki, how can he know that? I guess he had a dark background. I have to check him up just in case things got fishy. What bothers me is how can he know the killer's pattern if he didn't know about the Midnight Channel and the killer's true motif before?

"Shinn, I'm going to get some MadBull, you want? To stay up for the night." Yu put his sandals on and about to head out.

"I'll have some." Minato raised his hand.

"Okay, but you treat me." I smiled my devil smile

"Okay, okay. I got it. The debt I owe you right?" Yu smiled and headed out

There's only me and Minato here and thing's been awfully quiet. Minato's looking at me intensely which bothers me. "Stop that Gay Gaze, Minato!" I stood up and searched out for my anime box, looking for "DURARARA!" which I haven't finished watching. Good thing that I Transferred my DVD player, too.

"Is that a pun?" Minato asked slightly chuckling.

"Oh Fuck You! Can't you be serious for just a little while?" I gave him a death glare.

"S-Sorry…" Minato's eyes filled with fear.

Date: 9th April 2013

Weather: Raining

Time: 11.59 P.M

Location: Room 202

"_U-um Sonohara-san, did you see Masaomi today?" _ Ryugamine Mikado said to the girl he liked, Sonohara Anri. The three of us have been watching DURARARA! From 9 until now. Yu seems to like this Anime since he gave his full focus on this.

"_Yo, sorry to keep you waiting! I've been out for awhile to pick up some chicks. Two chicks with one guy." _Kida Masaomi said as he approached the two. He's one of my favorite character. I'm enjoying this until Yu turned off the TV.

"What the Fuck, man?!" I exclaimed.

"Look at the time" Yu pointed at the clock as it shows the time of midnight. Minato immediately stood up from the chair and approached the TV.

BZZZZT! The TV buzzed and gave a picture of a…. Female, her hair seems braided into pigtails. She seems to be running away from something. The TV Shuts down, then.

"Who's dat?" Minato asked looking my way.

"Beats me. But I have the feelings I've seen that person somewhere…" was the only thing I could say. That picture seems familiar but I can't remember who.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Yu said and we went to hit the sack.

_**To be Continued…..**_

_**Next Issue: ASDA'S first Operation.**_

**All done! Please look forward to Chapter 11! R&R Please, I really appreciate it. I decided to put DURARARA! Here because I like it myself. Okay bye bye!**

**Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, it's chapter 11! First of all, I have to say thank you for those who've supported me up until now. I'm accepting critics. Please R&R! Well, why don't we start?**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**11**__**th**__** Night: ASDA's First Operation.**_

Date: 10th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 07.15 A.M

Location: Class 1-A

I don't know why but I was up a little bit early today. Yu was still in our room and Minato, too. I am alone in class now and I decided to turn the music on to kill my boredom.

*slide*

I heard someone opened the door of the class. I turned around and meet Yamato and Aizu. Both of them came towards their seats which is right in front of me. "Morning" I greeted them

"You're early. Something on your mind?" Yamato looked at me while taking out his PSP. I guess old habits are hard to remove. When I got something on my mind, I'll usually woke up early, sleeps late and eat more chocolates. Oh, did I mention my likeness towards Chocolates?

"I guess. Hey, wanna play Silent Hill" I decided to avoid the question because I don't want them to be involved in the Shadows business. With that, I took out my white PSP and booted up the game "Silent Hill" which is my favorite besides mecha genre games.

"Hey Shinn, want some?" Aizu handed me 3 chocolate candies. I think it's weird for someone to eat chocolate early in the morning but what the hell. I took the candies and nodded in gratitude. I connect my headphone to my PSP and as well as Yamato. It's our custom when playing horror games. Aizu took out her phone and doing some E-mails.

The game was totally awesome especially you had someone to play with. I've slaughtered 20 Straight Jackets so far and it almost beats my personal best, 35 monsters. I can see Aizu looking at both of our PSP and witnessed the chaos happening in my PSP as I swung my chainsaw towards 5 Faceless Nurse. She looked away not wanting to see the gore.

"I win! Personal Best Achieved. 55 kills, baby!" I cheered for my victory. I barely seeing him fighting anything ever since we started the brawl so I bet he lost.

"No, I win." Yamato smirked suspiciously and handed his PSP. My eyes widened in shock after then.

"56 KILLS?!" I'm surprised by the result. How can he?! JESUS! He used cheats!

"Told you not to be cocky. I start with a 50 kills directly from the second we played this game." Yamato raised his shoulders and crossed his hands while Aizu shook her head in disgust.

"How did you do dat?!" I returned his PSP as blood started to boil in me. It's definitely a cheat!

"I don't use cheat. The game simply recognizes me as a Kirijo and give me a bonus. Just like that." Yamato smiled proudly. He used the Kirijo's name for that? What a waste… pfft…

"That means that you cheated, Yamato. Dad said that, "To achieve a true victory, you must fight fair and square!" it's the true art of war." Aizu started to scold her boyfriend. Well, actually I'm not sure whether they're couples or not but they just seemed really close to each other. Yeah, I know I used to be a overprotective dick but it's 10 years ago, or maybe I still am but I used to be like Yamato is are now.

"Shinn, have you noticed something "weird" about this university? I've heard rumors that people went missing and died. Is that true or that's just a stupid rumor?" Yamato returned to his usual calm self and asked for some information which I've been holding myself on not to tell them about this. No I simply can't involve them in this!

"Well, I don't know. But the disappearing thing really happens. That's all I know. What's wrong? It's really rare for you to be interested in rumors." I'm trying to keep the truth away but Yamato's sharp. I might as well be careful not to blurt out some secrets. Yamato reacts by nodding.

The class soon filled by people. I'm still going at Yamato in the PSP ignoring other people staring at us. Yu, Minato and Asuka came in not long after that and quickly sat beside me without any words to spill. The awkwardness is killing me so I decided to stop hitting the buttons and starts up a conversation.

"So, what do you think about yesterday's Midnight Channel? Any idea?" I whispered to Yu as quietly as possible because Asuka's sitting right beside me right now. But she doesn't seem to notice. I turned my head around to take a quick glance of Minato. His insomnia is getting worse day by day. I bet he's even barely awake now.

"Well, no idea. Should we look for some information? After that, we'll report to Fushimi-san." Yu crossed his hands and then looked at Yosuke and Chie's direction. "How 'bout it? You're in?" Yu asked the two ASDA's members.

"Just like old times. Sure, we can do it if we're to do it together." Yosuke pumped his fist at the same level as his chest. Yosuke seems promising, not like someone I know, the capped stupid Stupei. Chie? Couldn't ask for more from her but she'll be a great asset.

"Okay, start searching after school." Yu, our currently investigation team leader spoke up. I don't think I can do this but I'll try.

Date : 10th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 02.30 P.M

Location: Rooftops.

We're holding up a meeting. Current members present are: Me, Yu, Minato, Yosuke and Chie. We aren't doing well here.

"Shit, we don't have enough info for this person." Yosuke sighed heavily as he speaks.

"We should check the Midnight Channel again. Tonight's raining right?" Chie looked up from her phone. She seems to be searching for something, I can see the words "browser" at the top end of her android phone. Oh yeah, the school's student database might be useful in this! Why didn't I come up with it sooner? I searched my phone in my left jean's pocket. Finally, I took out my light blue colored Flip phone.

"That's why I hate you Whatsapp! The battery is dead." Fuck you. I should've turn the Whatsapp off first 'cause it really wastes my battery. Everyone looked at me as if I was a moronic loco for exclaiming all of a sudden there.

"Nothing to be worry about, I'm still sane." I laughed nervously and my cheeks are burning red. With that, everyone returned to their usual gesture. Way to go Shinn, your fucking act sure is good. Just scratch that thought, I got an idea now. "Guys, I'll head back to my room now." I said to the team as I walked away from them.

"What for? We're having a meeting here for Christ sake!" Chie stood up and scolded angrily towards me. Her gesture is the same as ever, hands on her waist. She used to scold me back at my grade school years. I turned around and approached her.

"Hey, don't worry. I got an idea already so just wait and see…" I winked at her and walked away, leaving the guys.

I opened my laptop and quickly launch the server. I entered the school's website but as expected, the database is a restricted area so I can't do any shit but to do this attempt…

I took my laptop with me to the rector's office. It's already 6.45 P.M so it should be vacant by now and the study hall is empty leaving no eye witness for my crime. I used a pin to open the lock and finally managed to get into the office. I quickly booted up my laptop and start hi-jacking the old model computer.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon." I muttered as my finger tapped against the keyboard. Finally, I found the folder and of course I download it in no time.

"Fuck yeah." I got out of the room without anyone noticing and went back to my room

Date: 10th April 2013

Weather: raining

Time: 09.35 P.M

Location: room 202

"Tch, no avail." I cursed as I browsed through the folder while taking a sip from my hot cocoa. Yu and Minato were fast asleep and they asked me to woke them up by midnight, when that channel is aired. Seems like I lacked information to find this person. I should wait for the Midnight Channel. I played the Innocent Sin online to kill the time.

Something really bothers me about Minato. I saw that he's sleeping much but he always said that he's tired of something. He even got dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he's sick? I decided to check up on him with the thoughts I just had. I approached the sleeping Minato and put my hand on his forehead. Yup, he got fever. I searched through my Bag to find the medicine "Panadol." It's a good medicine and I've been using it for more than 7 years to get the hold of myself from my migraine.

"Hey, Minato. Wake up and take your medicine. Hey." I shook his shoulder and his eyes opened for a bit. He struggled to move so I helped him up in sitting position and gave him the tablet and a glass of water.

"Thanks." He said before swallowing the entire tablet through his esophagus. I knew it, he is hiding something. Something big.

"Why don't you tell me about your fever?" I asked calmly while looking him in the eyes, expecting him to blurt out the truth about his condition.

"Because I don't want to be a burden to you guys." Yup, the most obvious answer will be that but I can't take that as an answer. I don't mean that I don't believe him but ugh… I don't know anymore.

Time: 11.58 P.M

BZZZZT!

The TV flickered and reveals a more vivid image on the screen. It must be it! I ran to the bed and woke the 2 sleeping beauties.

"Wake up, ladies!" I exclaimed loud enough for the entire room to listen to my voice the two quickly get up in a hurried gesture.

The image reveals a girl with two braids. Now we can see the face clearly and it's obviously someone I know. It's Aizu!

"HaHaHa! Welcome to "Aizu's Military code" show! I'm here to show some little secret about the entire military status and of course mine, too!" the Aizu in the TV is wearing a short military uniform which reveals her big… breasts? And her skirt is way too short! I got a real bad feeling about this…

"Shoot, I hoped we realized it sooner! I gotta call Chihiro!" Minato searched around the room. Hey, he doesn't have a cell! Stupid guy! I threw him my blue cell to him which he caught firmly in his hand. Nice reflex for a sick guy. Minato quickly hit the buttons and gave a call to Chihiro.

"Hey, put it on the loudspeaker!" Yu ran towards our direction.

"Hello? This is Minato, did you see that?" Minato spoke hurriedly as if he's in a so urgent business. I wonder where is Chihiro now. Is she in the command room?

"_Y-yes, Minato-san. It seems that it's the girl in your class." _Chihiro's worried judging from her tone. She stuttered for a minute there.

"Narukami here, What should we do now? Should we go pursue her?" Yu took the phone from Minato.

"_H-huh? But Mr. Chairman hasn't given the order!" _

"Anyways, I'll check up on her. According to Yu, if this TV show thingy starts means that the victim is already inside the Midnight Channel. I'll go to her room. Room 215 right?" I ran through the door with Yu and Minato following behind me.

As I ran, I kept telling to myself that I'll be on time. Why? Why her of all people! When we reached the room, we were greeted by a security officer doing his curfew. Shit if he finds us he'll…

"Hey! The hell are you guys doin' here?!" the officer came towards us. Angry. Fuck you!

"O-officer, good night! We're just uh… forgetting something." I tried to reason with the security but no avail. He ain't buying it.

"Forget? Are you shittin' with me?!" the buck teethed officer growled at us like some stray beagle. He's just get too high about it just because he's a security but in reality, people never give a single shit, especially when you're just a security.

"You know, sir we're just looking for our things. We left it over at the shower room. Just give us 5 minutes to take it then we'll go directly back to our room." Yu's reasoning seems to have some effect. Damn he's good. Well, be more cooperative, Minato! Don't just stand there like some moron. Well, in fact you are. Can't blame anyone can I?

"*sigh* okay, 5 minutes." The security finally gave up and went pass us.

"Dude, I swear, if he ain't letting us through, I'm gonna use my bastardized language towards him." I scoffed.

"Well, you ARE a bastard afterall." Minato finally speaks up for the first time. I replied by smirking.

"Stay focus, guys. We're here." Yu said calmly.

"Yeah, haven't seen that cloaked guy either." I said while looking around every corner.

We opened the door and as expected, Aizu's gone. Shit, we're late. I looked around her room and find only her guns on the floor. It seems like she's able to put on a fight before it. Hey wait, if there is some ruckus here, the security wouldn't react like that but be more panicked. I can't jump to assumption but he's under my suspicion now. The main priority here is to save Aizu at all costs! I decided to call it a day and let Chihiro made a further investigation. I called Chihiro then I went back to my room.

Date: 11th April 2013

Weather: cloudy

Time: 09.30 A.M

Location: the rooftops

"There you are! I've been looking around for you!" Chihiro exclaimed and ran to our direction panting heavily. We've been looking forward on meeting you guys, too. Oh yeah, Yamato looks dead for some reasons. Maybe Aizu's disappearance? Now it's only the ASDAs here so it's safe to talk about it.

"So what's the plan?" Yosuke asked curiously while eating his "Potachips"

"We'll commence the operation tonight at 9 P.M. Don't be late." Chihiro sucks at announcing. She didn't give every of the details.

"How?" I asked.

"We ordered a wide screen TV and I've pinpointed her location but not position. You'll look for her in the Midnight Channel. Ryo will take the lead. You know him right? Rector's son?" Chihiro finally gave the details. I offered her some of my takoyaki and she took one.

"Okay, let's not make any plans tonight. And ready yourselves." Yu commanded and of course, we'll obey. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Date: 11th April 2013

Weather: cloudy

Time: 09.00 P.M

Location: ASDA HQ

"Okay, the situation is clear. We'll commence operation. Ryo, you'll take the lead." Kurodo-san appointed his sick-looking son. His hair was black and his face is really pale.

"Nice to work with you. I can't summon a Persona but I can do a little trick or two. *cough*" You HAVE GOT to be kidding me! This guy totally loses it. Ryo, our leader? I prefer Yu. This is totally nepotism!

"Nice to see you. I can't wait to kick some ass!" Junpei pumped his fist.

"Don't get too carried away, Stupei." Yukari slaps his back.

"Oh come on!" Junpei pouted.

"We'll do things like we used to do. Right, Chie, Yu?" Yosuke seems happy about this. Yeah, the 2 Magician Arcanas are alike so what can I say?

"Let's go!" I let out my battle cry and everyone approached the big TV.

"Wait, you'll need this." Chihiro handed us stuff like handsfree.

"Cool. You'll communicate with us through this, right?" I asked while fitting the thing to my ear.

"And also, we've prepared some arsenals for ye." Gen Nakamura opened a door which has a storage room written on it.

"Whoa! Every weapon suits us best!" Chie exclaimed as she took a pair of shield boots.

"Yeah, we've calculated your fighting capability and we've assigned the weapons for you guys." Ryo smiled and totally looked like a sick guy.

I guess he's right. Under the weapons, our name were written. Mine's a two handed katana. Right next to me, a Zweinhander is for Yu.

"Let's go!" I said again as we're all ready with our weapons.

**0000000000000**

Location: Midnight Channel.

We're at the Mirror hall. The Mirrors reflects our reflection except for 3. The 2 we've explored before and one unknown.

"Guys, She's at the left end of the area." Chihiro informed.

"Affirmative." I said and approached the mirror.

"Hey, it's a mirror how can we uh… you know…" Yosuke and Junpei raised their eyebrows at the same time.

I sighed and looked into the mirror. It's like a desert with a few ran down tents like at the Pakistan. Well, it's Aizu after all. I stuck my hand to the mirror and my hand went through it.

"Holy Shit! How can YOU, SHINN?!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Well, I call it Fucklogic. C'mon inside." I said

"Fucklogic, nice one Masakado! It's not really surprising because we went through TV everytime last year." Yosuke said with a grin on his face.

"Who asked?" Chie looked at Yosuke with disgust and ran after me.

"Be careful, there are tough Shadows in there." Yu warned before coming in.

We're inside the mirror, the desert. It's like a warzone here and the moon is lighting green like last time.

"The hell?" Junpei muttered. I don't know what that means but shit with that.

"Yosuke, are you touching my ass?!" Chie made everyone jumped surprisingly.

"Fuck no!" Yosuke exclaimed and pointed to Chie.

"Oh yeah?! So who touched my ass?!" Chie's even angrier now.

"um… Chie. A hand is coming out of the ground grabbing your leg." Yosuke pointed at the ground and in an instant, everyone's surprised.

"KYAAAAA!" the hand pulled Chie down to the sand. Shit, gotta help her! I used my katana and stabbed the hand which results it to release its grip on Chie.

"Shit." Junpei cursed under his breath and looked at something in front of him.

I looked at the direction Junpei's staring at and was shocked too. There are about hundreds of these hands! Well, that's what ASDA do. Let's kick some ass!

"This is gonna be a one hell of a ride." I muttered and stabbed my chest to summon Kagutsuchi along with everyone summoning their Personaes. We're saving you Aizu!

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Next Issue: Guns and Love**

**Sorry for the long wait readers! And I'm writing this at midnight so sorry if I mistype it. until then!**

**Ciao!**

**Regards, Masaru kun.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew, I got lots of reviews! Gotta say thanks to Vincent the Vizard, Omega72 and of course Yami no Majou077. Aizu's rescue mission will start soon so what are we waiting for? Let's go! Please R&R!**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**12**__**th **__**Night: Guns and Love.**_

Date: 12 April 2013

Weather: ? (Really hot, obviously)

Time: 00.12 A.M (real hour)

Location: Midnight Channel, Desert Warzone.

"Shit! There are no end to them!" I grumbled furiously as I stabbed one of the hands. I guess they had no bodies. The hands **(A/N: It's like the Justice sword from P4 not to be mistaken by the Wealth hand kinds of Shadows) **only had a camo pattern sleeve on and they're bare handed. According to Yosuke, the Shadows should have swords with them but this is weird.

"Trismegistus!" Junpei cried and a red humanoid figure appeared and casts agilao skill on one of them. The Shadow only flinched a little. "_Agi skills are useless. I'll analyze them immediately so be patient, guys." _Chihiro informed through the handsfree that we stick to our ears. "Just do it quickly!" I said hurriedly while I swung my katana towards the two hands. It's freaking hard to kill these guys!

"I can't do much here! I'll go for support!" Junpei ran back to our side to back us up. "Iori-san! Cover me! I'll help the injured!" I heard Ryo commanded Junpei and he reluctantly obeyed. So he brought a medical kit with him to the front line.

Yu doesn't seem to be in a trouble fighting these guys. He is fighting back to back with Yosuke. As expected from the leader of Investigation team. Izanagi used his Zio against these monsters and they fell to the ground. "The weakness is electric!" Yosuke Shouted to inform us about the weakness. His Persona which had a blue jumpsuit and a red flame-like hair threw its sawblade to the fallen Shadows which resulting them to disappear to thin air. "Susano'o, Magarula!" so that's the name. Susano'o, huh. Okay, back to work I go!

"Orpheus Helios, Mazio!" I stabbed my heart and the blonde haired humanoid appeared. He took his lyre and hit the strings and lightning struck 5 of the hand Shadows. "Let's get 'em!" I cried and Junpei alongside with Minato came for my aid and we attacked the Shadows together. Now it's payback time!

"Electric, huh. Let me do this you guys stand back." Gen walked up to us while dragging his huge hammer. Then, he took out an Evoker and placed it to his forehead with his left hand. "Osiris!" he exclaimed and a Pharaoh- like Persona. "Mazionga!" Gen cried out loudly and his Persona raised its rod to the air and lightning every Shadow in front of us. "I'll handle things here. You guys go safe Tsukihime-san." The black haired boy said calmly as he gripped his Hammer tightly.

"Okay, be safe." Ryo said and ran through the fallen Shadows. "You sure he'll be alright?" Yu asked as if he's concerned with the team. "I guess he'll be just fine. You see what he did just now?" Minato said as we ran. I guess he's right. Hey, Minato's sick well, I checked his condition today and the fever died down a little and guess what, he got his own room at 203 now. I noticed a black figure right in front of me and It shows a girl's figure. It must be it! Aizu's Shadow. "Quick, get her!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could and finally caught up with her. "Aizu's Shadow! Where is Aizu? Where do you keep her?!" I tried to reach her but she slapped my hand.

"**No Touching please!"** Aizu's Shadow said while smiling like a maniac. I notice something in her right hand. A Berreta 92Fs! I tried to give some distance between us to prevent unwanted situation. **"You're quite cute, Shinn. Why don't you come with me and have some fun together? I'll take a good care of you~"** is this truly how Aizu feel? I mean she liked me? I don't even know that! N-no she likes Yamato. "Don't fuck with me. Where is she?" I took a step closer but she pointed her gun towards me which making sweat rolled from my forehead. **"I said no touching! Hahaha she's fine. Right over here, the secret underground base! Toddle loo!" **She ran through a staircase that leads to underground.

"Shinn! You alright?" Yu asked while panting heavily. "Yeah sort of. C'mon Aizu's in there." I pointed at the staircase. "Let's move out!" Ryo is being bossy despite being a sickman. With that, we ran through the staircase. "Chihiro, can you pinpoint Aizu's location?" I asked Chihiro who's at the Command room, now.

"_Sure. But it'll take a while." _Chihiro, why can't you do the fucking job quickly?! We're underneath the surface now and the base looked like some maze. Minato's slowing down. Is the fever affecting him?

"You know, I've been wondering about something. Is this Dark Hour? The Moon is green and eerie. I can feel chill down my spine." Yukari said as she put her hand on her chest to make a gesture that she's worried about this. What's a "Dark hour" anyway?

"Yeah, I felt that too. But I was too absorbed with fighting that I even barely see the moon. The Shadows are different here, what's wrong? And what's with that girl? Isn't she the one we're looking for?" Junpei fixed his baseball cap. "No, she's not Aizu. That Aizu is her Shadow. Her alternate ego." I explained to the noob.

"But, I already got my Persona so why did my Shadow went berserk?" Yukari's question hits me. Why is that? Shadow's supposed to be one's alternate ego, right? She got her Persona so her Shadow shouldn't appear in the Midnight Channel. I think that masked woman has the answers. Who is she?

As we ran through corridors, we finally encountered Shadows. They're slimy one but had Masked on their head. "_They're Maya Shadows. Oh! I got it! I found her location! She's right under you!" _ Chihiro said surprised. "Let's get this thing some stomping." Chie exclaimed and shattered her tarot card and summoned a woman with black Japanese samurai armor and had two edged blade. "Suzuka- Gongen!" Chie took out her hand and her Persona charged to the 3 Shadows which quickly knocked them out with one strike of its blade. "Atta girl, Chie!" Yosuke exclaimed and shatters his tarot card and Susano'o appeared before us casting Garula to one of the Shadows. Oh yeah, talking about power, I haven't tested it out yet! Heh, this might be a chance.

"Guys, I'd like to do some action so stay back for a while." I said and stabbed my chest so that Orpheus Helios would appear. "_You Called, master Shinn?" _Orpheus said and do his fighting stance. "Yeah, lets test 'it'." I said. I took out my hand and turned it 180 degrees. "Reverse." I whispered and Orpheus turned into a reversed tarot card with red fog around it. "I call thee, Reverse Apollo!" **(A/N: I know he is the P2's Persona but Problem?)** I exclaimed and a jester looking figure appeared. It had black flame- like masked with its eyes glowing green.

"Whoa, the hell is that?" Yu jumped from surprise.

"Don't worry, I got this." I looked back and winked. "Let's go, Apollo!" Apollo quickly took out his sharp edged hand and casts Maragion to the sons of bitches. They're gone by seconds, Yeah I like this power!

"hmph. Can't let hi take the show very easily." Minato took out his evoker and pointed it to his temple. "Orpheus!" *bang!* he got Orpheus, too? Only, this one got white hair and green body. "Assault dive!" Minato commanded and his Persona crushed one of the Mayas with his white lyre. Minato's surely one mysterious asshole. I smirked at him for a second and ran to a blue masked Maya and swung my katana in a swift which results the edge of the blade to cut through its mask.

"Izanagi, Zio!" I heard Yu exclaimed impatiently, I thought that Yu's a cool guy but he's totally don't wanna lose to someone. The black jacketed spear carrying humanoid casts the Zio and destroyed one of the Mayas and continued slashing through every one of them. There's only 7 left and this is gonna be a chinch! When I was about to call out Kagutsuchi, the Mayas acted funnily. They came together and formed a circle and…. What? They're merging together and a bigger Shadow appeared. "Just like the Minotaur last time I guess…" Yu muttered. "Chihiro-san, scan this one, will ya?" Ryo whispered.

"*GROOOOWWWLLL!*" the Shadow's in a bad mood. Okay, let's wrap things up here, Kagutsuchi! I stabbed my chest and my initial and also my favorite Persona appeared. The gigantic Shadow is shifting its glare between all of us like it's picking its target or something. It finally stopped at Ryo and proceeded bumping its fist to Ryo but nobody came for his aid. I guess everyone doesn't consider him leader afterall.

"Argh! I think I broke s-some ribs ugh…" Ryo moaned in agony but everyone just looked at him expressionless. The Shadow let out a laughing-like growls. See? Even the Shadow beings thought of you as a bossy weakling.

"What's so funny?!" Ryo shouted from his lying position.

"cest magnifique, Ryo-kun. Let's get back to work, guys!" I exclaimed. Ooh I've always wanted to say this word.

"You're going to leave me like this?!" Ryo complained a stupid shit.

"Um… this is a toughie…. How about yeah, we'll leave you here. What do you think?" I asked the entire group.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to lose a non-Persona user or two. Yeah, why not?" Yukari grinned at us.

"So who's goin' to be leader?" Ryo tried to reason but he sucks to the depth of the grand canyon.

"In that case, we got him." Yosuke pointed Yu and the silver haired boy seems happy about it. "Agreed!" the rest of the team said in unison.

"we shall live on with our great memories with you, Ryo-kun." Yu clasped his hands together and we followed his gesture, even our Personas did, too! Finally, we can say good bye to this sick little guy. *tching…..* (**A/N: you know, in animes, when they made humor that their friend died, this SFX will be heard. It's like a sound of a little bell.)**

Ryo's mouth is wide open and he facepalmed himself. "leave him be." Minato said and returned his attention towards the monster. Uh-oh I think it's charging something. "Shit, Megidolaon!" Yu cursed. (**A/N: wait what? Yu cursed? The end of the wooooorld!) "**What do we do?" our Personas aren't resistant to that kind of attack!" Junpei exclaimed and everyone panicked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Yu said and a Tarot card appeared. (**A/N: Close-up shot of Yu.) **"Kohryuu!" he shatters the card and a giant golden colored dragon appeared. I'm surprised that the room's big enough to contain it. The Shadow blasted it's attack but Yu's Persona somehow able to protect all of us (**A/N: Minus Ryo of course.)** the Dragon's showing up some static and Yu's exhausted like hell. So what happened to personas affect the user too, huh. "Kagutsuchi, Agilao!" the flame attack made the Shadow flinch and let out a sharp cry. Suddenly, a contact came to our communication system "_Guys, ice attacks! You need Bufu!" _Chihiro informed and Chie quickly got goosebumps all of the sudden. "Suzuka Gongen!" She cried before kicked her card hard with her armor equipped leg and her Persona casts a Bufu towards the giant which resulting it to melt to the floor. "Alright, this is a chance! Let's get this son of a bitch!" Junpei smiled and we know what to do. All-Out-Attack!

"Final blow, Thanatos!" Minato exclaimed and invoked his Persona and quickly slashed the thing's mask in a swift. It's finally defeated…

"Nice one, blue head." Yosuke patted Minato's head from behind. "let's keep going." Yu said as he walked past through us.

Location: Underground Secret Base B2F

Here we are, at the floor mentioned by Chihiro. For some reasons, we can't contact her. Is it out of range? We need some mapping since there are two doors leading a different way. On top of it something is written,

"**I'm in one of these doors. Come and get me, losers :p"** it must be Aizu's Shadow doing. God, I hate that emoticon!

"I think we don't have a choice but to go separate ways. Me, Shinn, Yosuke and Chie will go the right path. The rest go to the left one. With that, we went separate ways.

MINATO'S GROUP WITH MINATO'S POV

The tunnel is eerie. Everyone just walk through it without anything to talk about. Even the talkative Yukari can't speak anything. She's just a scaredy cat. Things went really awkward.

"I can lit up some light if you want." Junpei suggested and it might be a great idea since it's dark as hell here.

"Sure, it's a good idea." I said with a brightful smile so that Yukari might cheer up a bit but no avail. Junpei took out his torch and turned it on. Everything's much clearer now and we can see a big green door upfront. We quickly ran to it.

"you seriously wanna open this?" Junpei asked me while pointing his finger to the door. I nodded lightly and he rolled his eyes. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. There it is, Tsukihime is here, chained to the wall and her Shadow is right infront of her carrying an assault rifle on her shoulder.

"**I thought you guys won't came. You made me bored." **The Shadow looked at our present members but frowned. **"Where's my Shinn? Did he run away?" **she asked us with her maniac face with her yellow orbs staring at us.

"Umm… he's going the other way." Junpei raised his eyebrows as I stated this. "Hahaha! He got lost? For the first time, Shinn's epic failure!" Junpei laughed his ass off. "This is no time to joke around Stupei!" Yukari scolded the laughing Junpei. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"**Awww, he fell for it. I really wanna see Shinn…" **The minim clothed Shadows pouted. So she likes Shinn, huh. Hey what about Yamato? She hung out with him a lot but I never saw her together with Shinn before. Suddenly, a loud bang occurred at the left side wall. I saw a silhouette with a blade in the arm. Hey, it looked like…..

FLASHBACK, YU'S GROUP NARRATOR'S POV

The team has been walking for a while now but they find nothing but booby traps all over the places. Shinn stopped and cursed loudly for sometimes and blood is boiling inside of him. Yu can't help but facepalmed himself. Not only Shinn, Chie is frustrated, too and Yosuke spent a lot of efforts on calming her down. After 10 minutes walking, they finally reached the end of the tunnel.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Shinn cursed out loudly as he found out that this is a dead end. He's really frustrated that he could kill someone on sight.

"Ergh, I've had it with this!" Chie exclaimed and stomped the ground.

"Guess, we'll have to go back." Yu sighed and walked over to Shinn and he's surprised by how quiet he became after his sudden anger.

"Hey, Shinn. You okay?" Chie asked and went over to him. She's confused by this. She don't know what happened so she can't do anything but to speak with him. Shinn gave no respond and he had his eyes covered by his navy bangs. Even Yosuke raised his shoulders.

"Get the hell back." Shinn muttered darkly. The rest got a bad Idea about this and swallowed their saliva in unison. "We'd better do as he says." Yu walked back with the others.

"This thing made me mad. Let's do this Kagutsuchi!" Shinn stabbed his heart and is smiling evilly. Kagutsuchi quickly made his appear and punched the wall right at his right side which made a loud bang and eventually made a huge hole on it.

"Shit! It punches through walls?!" Yosuke jumped from surprise.

"That's the Shinn I know. C'mon." Yu waved his hand at Chie and Yosuke and walked towards Shinn.

SHINN'S POV

"DADDY'S HOOOOOOME!" I screamed. I don't even know why but I just can't hold myself. You know, I hate violence. I'm not lying, I just lose control when I got mad and resulting me to punch through the damned wall.

"**Shinn! You're here! I'm dying to see you!" **Aizu's Shadow spoke from my left side. This Aizu is just very flirty, Contrary to the real one.

"**Ahh, so everyone's here. I'll reveal my secrets. Okay, you know that my dad's an U.S military general? He leads the soldiers well and he's really 'kind' to me. He kept telling the other ME to do everything I don't wanna do. But she obeys it with smile. I hate her for that!" **Aizu's Shadow went on and on about herself and I noticed Aizu opened her eyes.

"**Okayy, one more secret. I like Shinn! I've always liked him from the first time I met him but She just don't have the courage to ask him out! And 8 years later, this boy named Yamato Kirijo appeared before me. I knew that he liked me but I was still in love with Shinn. That time, I was like "What do I do?" so she gave a call to her dad. Daddy says that the Kirijos will be a great asset! So he asked me to go out with him! I don't want to but this little girl obeyed her father like some PET or something. Her father always talked shit about Shinn. "he's a poor child" "he's out of your league!" She eventually agrees with her father and went out with that Yamato brat. She keep hiding from the reality but I knew that she loves only Shinn Masakado!" **Her yellow eyes are wide open. Her mean face totally loses the element of Aizu. I don't like it. But why she never told me about this? We used to be best friends right? I gotta stop this before Aizu's hurt even more.

"Hey Shadow, you know that Aizu loves me so what are you gonna do now?" I asked calmly

"S-stop this. Shinn, that's a lie!" Aizu cried and I saw tears coming out of her eyes and she clenched her fist tightly in front of her chest.

"Sorry Aizu, but this is your Shadow. You have to accept the truth." My stern face turned into a softer expression. She cried even more after I said this.

"No! No! No! This is not true! *sob*" Aizu's hands are covering her ears.

"**Shut up, you bitch! You want to deny the truth?!" **her Shadow is mad now.

"Hey, let go of her. She need some comfort now." I said, begging her Shadow to free her.

"**Hmph! You're lying! I can't trust humans!"**

"At least let me talk to her!" my voice is getting higher. This is really frustrating. She's stubborn alright.

"**Alright, *sigh* 5 minutes." **Yeah, finally. I won't do a stupid move 'cause she got an M6 and she can shoot me full of holes. I approached Aizu and took out my arms to hold her shoulders.

"Listen to this, Aizu. Now I can feel your pain. Please don't cry, you don't know what'll happen if Yamato found you crying like this. I can't prove it but Yamato loves dearly." I whispered softly to her ears.

"Yamato? O-of course I love him but I-I can't… *sob*"

"Aizu, listen to me. That thing over there is your true feelings. And I seriously don't give a shit about your dad. Even though he doesn't approve of you liking me, we still can be friends right?" I smiled gently at her. Her sobbing stopped and she looked at me with her red, teary eyes.

Suddenly, another loud bang occurred from beside the wall I made. I turned around to take a look.

"Who made her cry….?" I heard a boy's voice. The dust is covering his figure so I can't get a good look. Finally, the smoke cleared out and it reveals….. Yamato.

"Yamato?!" everyone minus me said in unison. I'm not surprised by this. "so you knew." I said looking at Yamato's direction.

"WHO THE HELL MADE MY AIZU CRY?!" he screamed and the echo of his voice is ringing through everyone's ears.

"Shinn, I can't take this anymore. I don't like you. That girl is a FAKE!" Aizu's sudden outburst surprised me. Aizu, how stubborn can you be?!

"Wait, don't say it!" Yu shouted.

"If this goes on, she'll-" Yosuke added but was cut by me.

"No, let her! I can't see her suffer like this. Let's just do our job and kick the Shadow's ass, yah?!" Yamato grunted. I'm surprised that he knew about the Shadows thing.

"**Hahahaha! So you don't accept me! Goodbye you little shit! I'll start with you, Shinn Masakado!" **black aura started to appear around her. She pointed her gun towards me. Wait! Shit!

"…**.Goodbye….."**

*BANG*

_**To be continued….**_

_**Next issue: Tossed by waves of Pain and Tears**_

**Goddammit! I love my youth! You can guess what happen.** **This chap should be longer after this but I am suffering from fatigue. It's around 2 A.M now. *yawn* see you guys, please look forward to the next chap, your reviews will determine mood. I'll keep practicing to make a better story.**

**Ciao!**

**Best regards, Masaru kun.**


	13. Chapter 13

'**Sup, guys. Ooh yeah, P4AS became quite popular recently. And of course it's thanks to you guys who supported me this far. I really appreciate that. I bet you guys must be wondering who was shot by Aizu's gun, right? What will happen next? Let's check it out!**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**13**__**th**__** Night: Tossed By Waves of Pain and Tears**_

Date: 12 April 2013

Weather: ? (Really hot, obviously)

Time: 01.01 A.M (real hour)

Location: Midnight Channel, Underground Base.

NORMAL POV

"… **Goodbye…."**

*bang!*

It was the last voice heard by Shinn. He felt numb after the gunshot. The vision he had of Aizu got blurry and he felt that the gravity wasn't enough to keep him standing anymore. Shinn fell with a loud thud and strangely, he don't know what happened to him but he felt pain on his chest when he fell to the rough ground. He wondered what happened so his hand traveled upwards to his chest.

"So that's what happened. Tsk, I let my guard down." Shinn whispered after seeing the sight of his hand covered by blood. He's shot in the chest. The boy's consciousness began to fade as he shut his eyes.

"SHIIIIIIIINN!" Minato's enraged by the vision of his friend being shot to death. Minato pointed his evokers at the temple of his head and with a loud bang, the figure of a humanoid with its hair covering its right eye and carrying coffins connected by chains on his left hand, appeared due to Minato's urge to invoke it. "Messiah, Megidola!" Minato commanded and the humanoid casts its ultimate attack to the lass figured Shadow. Aizu's Shadow just simply took out her hand and the wave of the almighty attack was deflected.

"The hell's that? Almighty didn't work?!" Junpei jumped from surprise and quickly noticed that there are some Shadow goons behind them. "Yuka-tan, behind you!" Junpei exclaimed and jumped forward to push Yukari from the Agi attack which was ignited towards Yukari's direction. "Ain't got no time to deal with you!" Junpei stood up and swung the long katana like a baseball bat towards the Spurious Book Shadow.

"Damn, You!" Minato, not even bother to use his Persona anymore, Charged towards Aizu's Shadow armed with only a rapier in his right hand. The Shadow easily matched Minato's physical attack by using her M6 like a club. "Move, Arisato-kun!" Yu exclaimed in mid air and aimed the edge of his Zweinhander towards the Shadow but she easily dodged the attack. "**HAHAHAHAHA! You want to end up like that poor Shinn? If you do, fight me with everything you got!" **Aizu's Shadow grinned evilly and black aura appeared around her, covering her body wholely.

"She's coming! It's her true form!" Yu exclaimed and Yamato ran past through him while carrying an Evoker in his left. He pointed it to his forehead and muttered, "Let's go, Barber!" after the trigger's been pulled, a figure with a formal jacket and a fedora hat along with hair covering the left eye of the figure appeared. "_**Yo Yamato. Whose hair should I cut today?" **_The Persona whose name is Barber looked back towards Yamato's direction while holding two scissors in his hands.

"No joke, Barber. Get the job done or I'll wreck down your run down bar! Get it?" Yamato scolded his Persona and Barber reacted by sweatdropping. "Bufula!" Yamato exclaimed and the Barber casts the Ice attack towards the Shadow which still in the process of transforming.

**0000000000**

Meanwhile…

Location: ?

SHINN'S POV

Ugh… my head. Huh?! I'm supposed to be dead right? But why the hell I…. the heck? This…. The white space like before. I got up from my lying position and started to look around.

"_**Nice to meet you again, Shinn-kun." **_A voice sounded from behind me. It's the masked woman's voice.

"Hey, where is this? I'm dead, aren't I?" I turned around and looked at the woman. She's wearing her pink Kimono and obviously her white mask. In the mean time, she's sitting on a wooden chair and had her hands on the table right in front of her.

"_**How are you doing? Want a cup of tea?"**_ the ominous looking woman said and chuckled under her mask. Then, she took out a teapot and a white cup out of nowhere, is this wonderland or something?

"Look, I don't have time for this now. Where is this? And more importantly, who are you?" I raised my voice and crossed my arms. There are many unanswered question in my head and my friends are fighting out there. And I don't even know that I'm still alive or not, what I know is I got a bullet in my chest.

"_**What do you mean where? This is nowhere, only an empty space. Have you forgotten? Or did you lost your memories?" **_I can't see her face, dammit! I could get something out of her if I get to see her face but did she mention something like memory loss? No, I don't suffer any amnesia.

"Seriously, who are you? Don't play around with me." I gritted my teeth as I looked at her sharply at her mask covered face.

"_**You must have lost your memory when 'it' happens."**_ What the fuck? She doesn't give any attention. What the 'it' she's talking about? "Lady, I need you to tell me the truth. What the fuck is this place? Am I really dead, dammit?! You didn't answer ANY of my question!" I started to get impatient with this woman.

"_**Oh, sorry for being an ignorant. It seems that you've finally gained the power and able to master it well.*Chuckle* this is interesting. But you're still a human afterall… a fragile human. Well you see, your friends thought that you're dead but in fact, your heart's still beating." **_

"What?! I got a bullet in my chest! How can it be?" I raised my eyebrow.

"_**If that's you think about, you have to answer why you can't die after you stabbed your heart several times. It's about time you leave. Your friends are struggling. I'll look forward to see your power growing. Until next time, Shinn-kun" **_The vision of her started to blur after she finished her words. Then, I slowly lost my consciousness.

I opened my eyes and saw a scene of my friends fighting with Shadow Aizu. The Shadow wears a white robe and she got a white box in her hands. Well, I expect something more Military-like Shadow but this one looked like a nun or some sort. Junpei and yukari-san are fending off some lesser Shadows while Minato, Yu and Yamato are engaging with Aizu's Shadow. Yamato had a Persona? Never thought about it before but a tall figure with a formal jacket and fedora hat is standing next to him. I assume that it's his persona.

"**Mabufula!" **Aizu's Shadow cried as she casts Mabufula towards them. What am I doing?! I gotta go to battle as well! As I stood up, I turned around to see Aizu. She's still chained and unconscious. I stood up on my feet and balanced my aching body. The sharp pain at my chest making this hard. Oh yeah, I forgot that I got a bullet. I bolstered up some courage and dug my finger to my chest and finally found the bullet and pull it out immediately.

"Shinn! You okay?" Chie ran up to me and give me some shoulder support, actually I hate clinging on someone but since I have no choice…

"Yeah, I'm okay. For now. I'll help, too." I looked to Chie's worried eyes and took my katana. My body is aching all over but I must hang in there somehow.

"Y-you sure? Dude, you were shot minutes ago and yet, you still insist on fighting?" Chie frowned and held me back. "I told you I'm okay. Don't worry I'll be fine." I groaned and results with Chie letting go of me. I ran to the battle area. When I took myself close enough to the Shadow, I swung my blade towards her back and she cried in pain.

"Shinn, you alright?" Yu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sort of." I answered bluntly and looked up to the Shadow. She's staring at me with her two blood red colored eyes. Oh Shit, I got a bad feeling about this.

"**What?! I thought I killed you!" **The Shadow exclaimed in surprised tone. Her face kinda spooked me out.

"Don't turn your attention from your enemies!" Yamato charged up towards the stunned Shadow with a high speed. "Barber, do your job." He commanded and his Persona whose name is Barber used its claw-like hand to cut the enemy. Then, Minato did a follow up attack by summoning his Thanatos. The coffin carrying humanoid swung its blade towards its target but unfortunately, it missed. Aizu's Shadow managed to dodge the attack at the last moment. **"You foolish humans! You can't defeat me with that half assed attack. I'm going to show you what's a real attack is!" **The robe wearing Shadow is now angered and took out her box. Then, the box suddenly opened and a Megidolaon spell was casted. **"Witness the true power of the Pandora Box!"**

The attack is so damn powerful! Minato was blown away in an instant. Yu and Yamato managed to stand their grounds, though. Then, Yukari-san ran to me and said in a hurried tone, "Masakado-kun! Here, I'll heal you." Yukari-san pointed her gun at her forehead and called forth her Persona, "Aphrodite!" a figure with a pair of butterfly wings appeared before my eyes and casts a Dia at me. The wound at my chest was closed completely. Her Persona is suitable for support, I see. "Thanks, Yukari-san." I thanked the brunette. Now I'm at full power!

"Hey, Minato! You alright, dude?" Junpei ran to Minato and hold him by his shoulder. Well, it seems that he's unconscious now. It must be the effect of his fever. I gritted my teeth and stabbed my chest, summoning Kagutsuchi in the process. But something happened. Hey it's NOT Kagutsuchi but instead, a figure with a samurai helmet with a crescent moon shaped thing behind its back and is carrying two sickles.

"**Thou art I. And I am thou. Thou hast awakened thy power by the bonds you've made. I am Tsukuyomi of the moon Arcana. Please use my power at your will." **The figure said and introduced itself as Tsukuyomi. This… just how Personas I have? Ugh, what the hell. "Very well. Let's do this, Tsukuyomi!" I exclaimed and Tsukuyomi flew past through me and slashed the Shadow with his two sickles and have made the Shadow vulnerable for a moment of time. "Now's my cue! Susano'o!" Yosuke exclaimed and Susano'o threw its sawblade to the fallen Shadow. Unexpectedly, Aizu's Shadow blocked the attack with her box. **"What a bunch of imbeciles. I'll teach you the true art of war!" **The Shadow shouted and something popped out of her Pandora box.

"Shit! It's an RPG!" Junpei shrieked and ran in circles. He should've summoned his Trismegistus, that idiot.

*BANG!*

"Izanagi, change!" Yu changed his Fool to a Tarot card and crushed it. "Ara Mitama! Help us!" Yu clenched his fist and prepare for impact. His Ara Mitama saved us all. The explosive bounced towards the ceiling. But this is in underground…. SHIIIIIT! The ceiling fell off and rubbles headed towards us but Tsukuyomi casts a Magarula and blow the rubbles away. He's pretty good.

"Tsukuyomi, your name has just been added to my most favorite Persona list." I looked at my Persona with pride. Then I charged towards the Shadow hastily and swung the sharp edged Katana towards my enemy. As expected, it's not that easy. She blocked again. "**How about this?"** an assault rifle popped out of her box right after she spoke. She is a total badass nun. A figure then covered me from fire and when I looked at it, it was Yu's Izanagi who saved me. "Go for it, Shinn!" Yu exclaimed and I charged at the Shadow. "Tsukuyomi!" I commanded and he casts his ultimate attack, a Garudyne. The green light covers the whole body of the Shadow and blows off some whirlwind. Wow, this is so fuckin' great! The Shadow is down at her knee and me alongside with Chie and Yosuke called out an All-Out-Attack. We attacked the Shadow with all we got and with the final blow, I switched Tsukuyomi to Kagutsuchi and stabbed her in the chest. **"AAAAAAARGH!" **She cried out in pain. "That's a payback for the bullet, bitch." I scoffed and the Shadow figure vanished as a wave of black aura coming out of her body and leaving the real Shadow Aizu lying on the ground.

"Huff, huff. Now face the music, Tsukihime-san!" Yu looked at the lass standing above of us, staring blankly at her Shadow self. Without I notice it, the chain's been undone. Yamato ran as fast as he could to reach his girl. He took out his arms and embraced her in a protective gesture. I saw tears flowing out of Aizu's orbs and hugged her lover back.

"Yamato, I... I'm sorry for hiding all that feelings. *sob* *sob*" Aizu cried at Yamato's chest and Yamato's usual blank emotion changed into a warm and gentle smile.

"Nah… it's fine. I knew it from the start that you have a hint of feelings towards Shinn. But I want you to know that I really love you. It's eternal" Yamato tightened his embrace and his cheek has a slight pink color.

"Yamato I love you, too." Aizu looked up to her lover's eyes as their lips crashed together into a passionate kiss.

I looked up at the two kissing couple and I couldn't help but smile. I gave some applause in slight amusements and said, "Well, aren't you lucky Yamato? You had a nice and kind girl like her. Make sure you'll protect her, yah? Now, save the lovey-dovey things because we have something we have to wrap up here." I said as I gave him a wink.

"Yeah, that's right." Yamato nodded and freed his girlfriend from his embrace to let her face the truth. Aizu nodded and walked towards her shadow. She crouched and put her hand on her Shadow's shoulder, "HaHa… it's really embarrassing to have someone knew our secret, huh? I get it now. I won't run away anymore."

"**Shut up! Y-you hated Yamato! You're just deceiving yourself!" **Her Shadow sat up and shouted angrily.

"No! You shut up! Yamato is my lover and I love him! I'll never turn back anymore and go forward. I won't run from the truth anymore and go on with the decision I've made. So… please understand. You're part of me after all. You should understand this by now." Aizu smiled to her Shadow and her surprised Shadow's expression softened and turned into a figure of a holy nun with a blinding light around her figure.

"**Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast faced the truth of thyself. I am Virgin Mary, the holy mother of god will brighten thy path."**

"V-V-Virgin Mary?!" I exclaimed and fell to my knees along with Yamato.

"What's wrong with that?" Junpei raised his eyebrows.

"You know her or something?" Yu asked in a curious manner.

"Dude, she's mother of Jesus!" I screamed in frustration at the idiots behind me.

"What? How could you know that?" Yukari exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm Christian." Me and Yamato said in unison.

"HUUUH? I thought you're Shinto!" Junpei exclaimed but I just simply… ignore him.

Aizu fell on her back and is panting heavily. "She must be exhausted." Yosuke said and helped her up with Yamato. I could hear her quiet snore from here and she must be sleeping now. "C'mon, let's go back." Yamato said and we walked out of this place.

Date: 12 April 2013

Weather: Cool

Time: 02.36 A.M

Location: Room 202

We completed our mission and went back to our respective rooms. I gave Minato his Medicine and went to his room. Kind of quiet without him here. Yamato took Aizu to his room since she's sleeping soundly on his shoulder and of course he doesn't want to wake her up. Ryo managed to survive with only a fracture at his skull which is annoying because I expecting him to be dead. I don't want to do any thinking and went to bed…

Location: The Vermillion room

I woke up in the vermillion room and met the two females, Eleanor and Alexis.

"Hello, Shinn-kun. It seems that you've made some genuine bonds here." Eleanor smiled at me.

"…So?" I asked impatiently

"Do you know about Social Links? It's the bond you've made with the people around you. They will be a great source of power. Remember to made lots of friends okay? _As many as the STARS above and reached the SKY'S limit._" Eleanor took a sip from her wine.

"The Social Link You've made so far are: The Fool presented by ASDA, The Sun presented by Yu Narukami and The Moon presented by Minato Arisato. These Social links are still growing and will to do so continuously and will grant you a great power." Alexis said and closed her Compendium.

"You are indeed the most interesting guest I have met so far. Don't stop to impress me, Shinn-kun. Then, it's about time you leave. Goodbye…" Eleanor hold my hand in hers and I slowly lost my consciousness… Social Link, huh.

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Issue: "Something is seriously wrong with Minato"**

**Oh yeah! It's done. It's really back breaking. See you guys in the next chapter! Please Hit the Review button! Bye Bye!**

**Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, hi! Sorry for the long wait! School keeps me busy by giving exams, exams and even MORE exams to us, students. I really need your support, readers and thank you for those who've been helping me until now. So, shall we?**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**14**__**th**__** Night: "Something Is Seriously Wrong With Minato"**_

Date: 12th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 07.00 A.M

Location: Study Hall

"*Yawn* Fuck…" Shinn rubbed the back of his head lazily. Last night was an intense battle which fatigued ASDA's members and everything is back to normal. At least for now. "Well, you don't have to study today if you want to." Yu asked his roommate with concerned look in his face. Shinn couldn't say anything but smirked at him. He only slept for 3 hours; Now that he's really tired, things couldn't have gotten any better!

"Dude, I'm new to this Persona thingy. And I've only went to that side like 3 times. I need time to adapt, you know." Shinn yawned again so he covered his mouth with his hand. 'At least I didn't forget to brush my teeth this morning and if I don't, my breath will smell like shit' Shinn thought to himself.

"Take your time, Rome wasn't built in one day" Yu smiled as if proud to be able to say such proverbs but the effect was counter-wised by Shinn who thought that he sounds like some old man. "Talk about cliché Yu, you suck."

As the two chatted and laughed, someone followed them from behind. Well, it's Minato and he looks totally like shit. Just look at him! He's pale, hunched and he had circles around his eyes. Long story short, he looked like a zombie. Shinn turned around to see the blue haired fellow.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. How's it going?" Shinn asked with a smile while Yu just narrowed his eyes.

"…" Minato gave no answer and walked past through the two confused teens. Shinn scratched his head and sighed. "The hell's wrong with him?" Yu asked Shinn and he just responded by raising his shoulders.

Minato's odd behavior invites a lot of people's curiosity. He's attitude worsened since this morning and he's now sitting in the class, sitting cross-legged on the table. "The hell's that idiot doing?" a boy whispered to his companion from afar but Shinn's still able to hear them. Shinn's face turned bright red as everyone kept staring at Minato and Shinn, back and forth. 'Crap, I shouldn't have made up the relative stuff concerning HIM! Now, they keep starin' at me as if I was some retard. For god's sake, what the fuck is Minato doing?!' Shinn gritted his teeth with annoyance. Shinn stood up and said, "S-sorry guys, Minato hit his head onto a lamp post last night. No worries, I got things under control." Then, he looked to Minato's expressionless face. "Now what do I have to do? Man, you gotta be fucking joking…!" Shinn put a palm on his forehead.

"There, there calm down, Shinn. Maybe he's just tired; why don't you take him to the infirmary?" Yu tried to cool his hot-headed friend and surprisingly…. It doesn't work.

"Why does it have to be me?! Fuck these shits, I've had it!" Shinn grumbled angrily. But despite his annoyance, he dragged Minato anyway. In the hallway, every time when Minato laughed like a retard, Shinn will either smack him in the head or just leave him in the hallway alone but the 'leave him alone' part didn't go well because Shinn just don't have the guts for leaving Minato.

**000000000000**

In the infirmary, Shinn laid Minato on a bed and a nurse came in. Her hair is black and tied up into a small bun behind her head and she had a beauty mark on her cheek. Shinn couldn't help but blushed; he didn't want to admit it but the 'rarely praising Shinn' thinks that the nurse is pretty.

"Hi, need any help?" the nurse walked towards the blushing teen.

"O-oh yeah, my friend's kinda strange today. Maybe he got some mentality problems. I-I think he need insulin." Shinn looked away trying to avert his attention from the beauty in front of him.

"Insulin is for diabetic issues. *chuckle* Why so nervous?" she looked behind her shoulder and then turned her attention back at the pharmacy box.

*gulp*

The sound of Shinn swallowing his saliva was heard throughout the room. Though it supposed to be lecture time, Shinn just stood there. Dumbfounded.

"You're a really interesting fellow you know that?" the nurse gave him a naughty wink and Shinn's throbbing heart was about to stop at that moment.

"R-really? I-I'm Shinn Masakado, nice to m-meet you." Shinn took out his hand for a handshake and was welcomed by the nurse.

"Introduction, huh. My name is Sayoko Uehara. I just came back from Africa last month so my Japanese is kinda mixed up, so tell me if I started to speak some African voodoo spells. Haha." The nurse named Sayoko smiled at Shinn which resulting his face getting redder by seconds. "Anyways, the lecture is about to start, right? Why don't you go back now? You can pick him up after the study session."

"R-really? O-okay, I'll leave my friend in your hands, miss Sayoko!" with that, Shinn ran out of the room to his class.

Time: 09.00 A.M (Break time)

Location: Class 1-A

"Heee….Heeee" Shinn giggled while staring at the ceiling. Yu raised his left eyebrow and asked, "You're grumpy just 2 hours ago and now you're happy as hell. You got a good service at the infirmary?"

"YESSSSS! A SERVICE THAT ONLY A GODDESS CAN DO!" Shinn pumped his fist and tears of joy flowing out of his eyes. This is a really surprising scene; even Yamato did a spit take to Aizu.

"What service exactly? If it's good I wanna pretend to be sick!" Asuka looked at Shinn excitedly. Yeah, typical Asuka to be excited over a small stuff like this…

Shinn cupped his chin and smiled, "Heh, you won't believe this. Sayoko-san is really pretty!"

"WHAAT?!" Asuka screamed in anger and quickly dashed out of the class, "You're going to pay, SHINN MASAKADOOOH!"

As the lass ran out of the class, everyone just stare blankly at the doorway. "What's the deal getting all fired up by this stuff?" Shinn scratched his head.

"Well, you burned her." Yosuke said calmly while drinking his orange juice.

"What? I didn't put a griller on her!" Shinn felt annoyed and scowled at Yosuke.

"But literally, you are." Yu rolled his eyes. "Sayoko-san, huh. It's been awhile."

"You know her or something, Yu?" Shinn looked up to the silver haired boy.

"Yup, uh… how do I put this? She's my ex." Yu closed his eyes and smiled nervously. (**A/N: DON'T WORRY! This won't be a Yu x Sayoko fanfic, dattebayo!)**

An awkward silence filled the air when suddenly Yamato drunk his coffee and quickly spit it to Yu's face.\

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"I don't know that you're into MILFs Yu-san." Yamato rubbed his chin.

"No, it's not something like that! We never went out but we're kinda close, though." Yu explained the situation and finally Shinn's doubt has been cleared. HE CAN'T WIN SAYOKO-SAN'S HEART! Shinn did a 'DAFUQ?!' expression after that.

Time: 12.30 P.M

Location: Still in the same setting…

"I'm gonna get Minato now." Shinn said gloomily. "C'mon, man. Don't be too depressed." Yu patted his friend's back.

"That's right! At least I can see Sayoko-san again!" Shinn said happily and began to rock his chair

"H-hey, mind if I come along?" Yosuke asked the excited Shinn and he gave Yosuke a thumb up. "Yessss! Let's goooo!" the two boys walked to the sliding door, ignoring Asuka who's clenching her fists.

"Why do boys have to THIS perverted? *sigh*" Chie sighed and pinched her forehead. Then, the two boys stopped on hearing those comments coming out of Chie's mouth and looked behind their respective shoulders and gave a peace sign, "**Because this is the essence of youth…**" (**A/N: Sparkling effects!**)

"Inspiration! I'm coming with ya!" Yamato jumped from his seat and joined the two boys. "Not you too, Yamato-kun! Geez…" Aizu sighed as the boys are out of the room.

"Why…?"

"Huh?" everyone heard the voice which is from Asuka.

"Um… you okay, Aozora-san? You're trembling." Yu asked the trembling Asuka.

"I'm trembling out of ANGEER!" Asuka looked up the team with a carnivore's face printed on her. And she picks up her table and throw it out of the window furiously. "AAAAAAAARGH! WHO'S THIS SAYOKO BITCH!? C'MERE, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Asuka gone wild and everyone tried to calm her but no result. In the hallways the three boys are in, a desk is shown flying from a class from the hallway's window but… the three don't give a flying fuck about it.

**00000000000000000000**

"Sayoko-saaan~" Shinn came into the infirmary and caught the scene of Minato sat across Sayako. "Oh, it's you. Umm, your had a little problem with-" before she even finished her sentence, Minato cut her words.

"Heeeeyy, may I fondle your breasts, plizzzz! Hahahha…" Minato's words made the trio boy's jaw fell to the ground and Sayoko gasped at it.

"Well, a big problem to be exact…" Sayoko sighed.

"Don't you dare, Minato-kunnn…" Yosuke crackled his fist. "There's no way we're letting this beauty fel into-" "Calm down, he didn't do anything." Sayoko's words finally calmed them down but strangely, Yamato still kept his pokerface (A/N: like this….:-3)

"So…? What's the problem?" Shinn kept his cool and asked the nurse.

"I think he's exhausted and it eventually affects his mentality. He also had a fever… it's almost like _**his soul's half is not in his body anymore…**_" Sayoko looked at Minato with seriousness in her eyes.

"*gasp* could this be…" Yosuke bit his lip "It's like the apathy syndrome stuff back at 2009 but the symptom is just like the fog disease back at Inaba. The heck is going on?" Yamato frowned and put a finger under his lips. "Sayoko-san, thanks for taking care of him. I'm taking him okay." Shinn said and dragged Minato out of the room.

"Listen, his mental stability and his sickness is out of the question but could it be the Midnight Channel? Yu ever mentioned that the place is different from the one he's been. Maybe it's the 'Dark Hour' thing Yukari-san's been talking about?" Shinn whispered to Yamato and Yosuke.

"That's it! I got now! Maybe it IS the Dark Hour." Yamato exclaimed.

"What's a Dark Hour?" Yosuke asked out of his curiosity.

"It's the hidden hour and it covers the Midnight time. Only people with Potentials can experience the Dark Hour and the rest became Coffin. It's a time when Shadows conquer and people who haven't awakened their Personas, got their mind eaten by the Shadows and there goes, Apathy Syndrome." Yamato explained seriously and the two seem to get it by now.

"That means that…"

"Yeah, the Dark Hour is inside the Midnight Channel" Yosuke's eyes widened and smiled. "Now why don't we let Chihiro-san look at Arisato?"

"Good point." Shinn said and they walked through the hallway silently…

Time: 08.30 P.M

Location: ASDA HQ

The room's noisy with Minato's moans. Only Shinn, Yamato and Yu along with Minato is present. Oh, the chairman, too.

"Chihiro, please look at Minato; he's getting crazy." Yu pointed at Minato who's performing a Cha-Cha dance. Everyone sweat dropped. Chihiro walked to Minato and looked at him intensely while holding her Electromagnetic sensor. "Yes, his signal is lower than yours. Can you let him stay here? I'll have a check up.

"Sure. By the way, about this Midnight Channel, I guess I had a theory that Dark Hour is inside it." Yamato stated his thoughts and made Chihiro and the Chairman shocked as hell.

"That's why it feels different in there. What's a Dark Hour?" Yu asked Shinn whom he thought has the answer.

"I'll tell you later. Now, hear Yamato's explanation." Shinn said in a cool way.

"I felt the Dark Hour inside there. Everything is the same except for the fog. The question is how it 'transported' into the Midnight Channel…" Yamato shifted gaze between the people in the room. Shinn suddenly got a brainwave and stated it immediately, "Why don't we test it? We don't have enough proof that it's really the Dark Hour."

"Test?! How?" Michitsuki, the chairman sttod up from his seat and emitting cold sweat from his body.

Shinn smirked and said, "**We put a person without a Persona and see what happens. If he turns into a coffin, it will be the Dark Hour." **

"You're using an experimental guinea pig for this?! And more importantly, it's too dangerous! What if he finds out about the 'Other side?'" Chihiro exclaimed.

"We will brainwash him right after that." Shinn muttered darkly.

"Brainwash?! We can't do that! I know you have the Persona to do it but still-" Chihiro's sentence was cut by Shinn's.

"Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made to reach out for the truth. You have to believe in us! We are comrades right?" Shinn smiled at the spectacled lass and she suddenly calmed down. Then she sighed.

"No objections." Yu crossed his arms.

"Me neither." The chairman followed Yu's words and soon followed by Yamato

"Me three."

"But the current priority is Minato-kun. We'll commence the operation after his problems are finished. Okay, that's it for today."

Time: 09.00 P.M

Location: Room 202

Shinn has done explaining about Dark Hour to Yu and he seems to get it now. The conversation turned over by some small talk when suddenly this word Yu said surprises Shinn, "I think Aozora-san really likes you."

"Wh-what?! That's impossible I know what kind f girl she is. I'm not her type."

"But when you spoke of Sayoko's name, she went on a rampage. Though, it's scary to have a wife like that, poor Shinn…" Yu scoffed at the flustering Shinn. The weird headphone wearing boy seems to be lost in words but he simply didn't believe a word Yu says. I mean, they just known each other for a week. How does it turned this way? Well, girls' feelings are mystery to men afterall but it will be no fun if men can easily win girls heart, right?

"J-just see things out. If she likes me I would've sensed it. I think it needs time for developing…. 'Night." Shinn yawned and jumped to his bed.

"Well, I guess what's left is waiting for things to be unfolded by itself. I guess you've unlocked a new title for yourself." Yu smirked.

"What?" Shinn asked while not looking into Yu.

"_Ladiesman Shinn_"

"Shut the fuck up!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Next issue: "Asuka Special: What does the carnivore thinks of the blue rabbit?"**_

**Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahaahahah! I'm getting goosebumps already. So, as the chapter says, the main pairings will be ******************* I guess you knew already but I can change my mind you know! Thank you for your time reading this chap. Please R&R and no flame please. The problem with Minato will be settled on the next 2 chap 'cuz I got a spin-off but it won't be that long. I'll go back with the main plot after the 'quite short' Spin-off. One more time, Thank You! I'm going to need your supports!**

**Ciao! **


	15. Chapter 15

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**15**__**th**__** Night: "Asuka Special, What Does the Carnivore Think of the Blue rabbit?"**_

ASUKA'S POV

Date: 12th April 2013

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 07.00 A.M

Location: Room 207

"Haaaaaah! What a great sleep!" I exclaimed from my bed. Yup, that's the thing I usually do every morning except for Sundays 'cuz I'll jump of my bed and turned on my favorite channel, "Animax." Oh God, I love "K-Project" so much! But sadly, this week will be their final show…

I got up from my bed and walked out towards the female's shower room. When I looked up to the Mirror, I saw a red spot on my cheek. "Great, pimple's at climax condition." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I think I'll use the facial cream I bought a few days ago; it really made my pocket thin but it really gave me great results. Save for the pimple, though.

I turned the valve and my body is showered by the rapid drip of hot water. As the hot water washes away all the fatigue from my body, I felt relaxed for the time being. My hands run across my Shoulder-length dirty blonde colored hair, washing them while combing them backwards. At the moment, it feels like the time is running pretty slowly. Usually in the bathe, I will reminisce about what I did the day before or about my pasts. Tomorrow is Saturday, huh. I got no lectures tomorrow so what will I do for the rest of the day? Hang out with Shinn?

…

When Shinn's image popped in my head, my brain stopped working in an instant… I don't know what's gotten into me but I felt happy and… my chest felt tight whenever I saw him. I smiled quietly under the shower and realized that I've spent 15 minutes for reminiscing! I gotta hurry or I'll be late! I quickly pour some descent amount of shampoo on my hand and quickly put it on my head.

**000000000000000000000000**

Time: 07.30

Location: Study Hallway

God, I made it! I even had enough time to chat online with my friends this morning, but maybe that's why I am in such a rush. I published my Fanfiction this morning and is still waiting for the reviews… waiting breaks my back… *sigh*to cast away all of the boredom, I put on my white Headphone which was hung behind my neck and blasted the song "CORE PRIDE" by UVERworld.

Finally, I reached the class and slide the door open. I was expecting to find Shinn but he wasn't there. I walked to my seat and greeted Yu-kun.

"Mornin', Yu-kun. Where's Shinn?" I asked him and sat on my chair. He looked up from his phone before responded, "Oh, he's taking Arisato-kun to the infirmary."

"He got sick or something?"

"No, he just got some cuckoo in the head" Yu-kun pointed out his finger on his head and moved it in circles. Maybe Shinn just felt responsible for Minato-kun, he might not be a caring type but I knew that he's a good guy just by looking him. I call it 'sniffing' talent. Okay, don't think of me as a motherfuckin' dog just because I spat out 'sniffing.' I mean, Hyperboles are allowed right?

"What? You suddenly asked about Shinn out of the blue. You got a business with him? Or maybeeeeee…" Chie-chan narrowed her eyes as she stated this. I felt my face got hot and exclaimed,

"What?! You're just reading it too much, Chie-chan. We've just met about a week ago! There's no way that-"

Aizu-san then said something before I finished my statement and it's a really heavy compliment and worse, she's saying it with a straight face. She asked, "Ever heard of love at first sight?"

I was dumbfounded and loss at words. I facepalmed and sighed deeply. Why does everyone thinks that I'm in love with that blue head and-

*slide*

Speak of the devil, Shinn entered the class with his usual rather cold attitude GONE! He's smiling like he just met a hot and gorgeous chick or something… I was about to ask him but Mr. full of shit, Kadoya stepped into the class.

Time: 09.00 A.M

Location: Class 1-A

Shinn has been staring blankly at the ceiling and is smiling like a creep. Wonder if something happens to him.

Upon this, Yu started a trivial conversation, "You're grumpy just 2 hours ago and now you're happy as hell. You got a good service at the infirmary?"

What do you mean by 'good service?'

"YESSSSS! A SERVICE THAT ONLY A GODDESS CAN DO!" Shinn pumped his fist and tears of joy flowing out of his eyes. Whaat! Calm down, Asuka, there's no telling what will you do if you go wild… take a deep breathe. Okay, I'm cool. Now act normal

"What service exactly? If it's good I wanna pretend to be sick!" I pretended to be excited even though I felt a little burning fire at the bottom of my belly. I gotta keep my cool.

"Heh, you won't believe this. Sayoko-san is really pretty!"

"WHAAAT?!" I felt like an idiot after that exclamation. It's like I'm mad at him for no reason. Well, it does have a reason but I don't know what. Blood starts to boil in me as he went on and on with how does she look. I finally lost it and dashed out of the class and managed to exclaim one last thing,

"You're going to pay, SHINN MASAKADOOOH!" yeah, call me a retard and I'll stick a baseball bat up your ass, Shinn!

**00000000000000000000000**

Time: 12.30 P.M

Location: Still in the same setting…

As the time passes, I started to think that I have to apologize to him. Wait, why do I have to apologize? HE should apologize for spitting those shits! Argh, Dammit! I don't know anything anymore! I heard that Shinn, Hanamura-kun and Yamato's voice and said that they are going to get Minato but that aside, Shinn is meeting that SAYOKO! My body trembles like crazy! I don't know what's happening! Then, my anger bursts and everything goes black…

**00000000000000000000000**

I woke up with my vision fuzzy as hell and I am in my room. I don't remember what's happening but I heard someone's voice beside me.

"Oh finally you came to, you passed out, Aozora-san." It is Aizu-san. She's reading a novel, I'm betting that it's a romance.

"I don't remember anything. What happened?" I eventually asked what's going on because I rarely pass out. Maybe this is something big.

"Well, you see… you went on rampage and threw a desk out of the window."

"I… What?!"

"It's a real deal. Luckily, the rector's not charging you for it."

"*sigh* that's a relief" I sighed. Who saved me the problem for paying it? I bet the person must be a real good person.

"Shinn begged to the Rector for you, Asuka-san. Isn't that a good news?" My ears widened when I heard the name Shinn. He begged for me? Why did he do that? He should've just go out with that Sayo-

"Asuka-san? You're spacing out." Aizu-san looked into my eyes. The distance just shocked me.

"S-sorry, Shinn did that?" I tried to confirm this. I can't believe my ears when she said Shinn saved me from all the troubles. Why did I get mad when he got all over a girl? Aizu-san responded by nodding.

…

Yes, I'm jealous.

"Is that a pimple?" Aizu-san pointed at the bulging red spot on face. What's the deal with the pimple? It has nothing to do with this right? She even got 3 on her face.

"O-oh yeah. I tried getting rid of it with facial cream but it doesn't work."

"Maybe it's special." Aizu-san smiled gently at me and closed the book she is holding.

"Meaning?"

"Well, my mom said that a pimple will appear when you start to love someone or thinking about someone you like. It's affected by your stress, like me, when I first going on a date with Yamato-kun, I got 2 of them." Aizu smiled and gave me a peace sign.

"I-I see… but that's just impossible! I don't believe in old sayings." I looked away from them and got down from my bed and fetch a soda in my fridge. I might as well gave her a blueberry soda.

"Thanks." She said as I threw a can of Blueberry Soda to her. She quickly opened the can and drinks it. She seems to like it.

"Okay, Aizu-san. You thought that I'm in love?" I frowned and gulped my Coke.

"Yup, with Shinn."

"No way, dude! He's not my type. HELL NO!" I raised my voice may be it's because my embarrassment.

"C'mon, you can't hide it from me. I'm an expert." She responded with a grin after she stated that. Oh god why?!

If I think about it, Shinn might be a good person. Yeah of course I like him but not that way! But what if it IS? I'm totally lost.

"When you started to doubt your own feelings, look deeper inside your heart. I gotta go okay?" Aizu waved at me and left the room. I looked at the clock and it shows 10 P.M. I pushed the light switch and everything goes dark. I got no roommate so I can do as I please. Look deeper in your heart, huh?

Shinn Masakado. He's the only boy I've admired. I've been hanging out with lots of guys because of my tomboy-ish attitude but he is different. I felt like that he's the type of person who won't let anybody down. I think I might trust him as well…

Yeah…

….

….

…. Maybe I like Shinn….

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Issue: "Woman with a Fedora, Ryomi Mochizuki"**

**You like it? This chap's actually just an idea I get before sleeping so, sorry if it's not as good as it should be. Again, thanks for the support and don't forget to R&R, 'kay? Sorry if I mistyped some words in the chap 14 BTW.**

**Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**16**__**th**__** Night: "The Woman with a fedora hat, Ryomi Mochizuki"**_

Location: ?

A loud bang was heard frequently in this space. It's as if something is trying to break down a door or something.

"**I'M COMING, SISTER!" **An angry voice called out alongside with the noise of banging. It's a dark creature with two heads and trying to reach out for someone behind the run-down gate he is crashing. The gate then slowly starts to ripple and cracked which made the gate even more vulnerable.

"**Damn, that boy… What the hell is he doing? What an irresponsible child! He just suddenly disappeared without any warning and left me here with this halved gate." **A woman figure who spoke in such disappointment tone appeared. She had a long green hair and her golden eyes shined brightly like golden nuggets.

"**NOW, I'LL REACH YOU AND-" **

"**You shut up! You never give up, do you? *sigh* what a troublesome position I'm in. Whatever, I'll reincarnate into human…" **The woman pinched her forehead and walked to the suddenly appeared wardrobe; she opened the wardrobe and searched for the items she will need as such: her fedora and black 90s jacket.

"**Y-YOU'RE LEAVING?! THAT CAN'T BE?!" **The creature's voice carries an irritation atmosphere but the woman didn't even turn her back to face it. She said, **"Yeah that's right. It doesn't hurt to leave the throne for a bit. It's really boring lately anyway. Toodles, **_**EREBUS**_**!" **then she snapped her finger and her figure faded into thin air…

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

SHINN'S POV

Date: 13th April 2013, Saturday

Weather: Cloudy

Time: 08.00 A.M

Location: ASDA's HQ

"Sorry to call you this early." Chihiro apologized to me from her seat, in front of the large monitor. She called me this morning and saying that Minato's condition has stabilized and is okay to go out from the tube he's in. I came here running, worried of my friend and it seems that he's sober already. I saw him waved his hand weakly at me.

"Yo, how're you doing?" I approached the tube and greeted the blue haired teen as he looked up at me. He's still tired so maybe I shouldn't bother him so much.

"After this, take him to his room right away. He still needs some sleep to recover his stamina." Chihiro warned and helped me to lift Minato and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Roger, Ms. Coordinator…" I smiled at her and she responded by blushing and nodded slowly.

Location: Dorm building hallway 2F

"How much do you weigh exactly?" I groaned after going through hell carrying him up the stairs. He looks like feather but weighs like a ton!

"Around… 62 kilos, maybe?" Minato's completely back to normal! That annoying way of talking, how I miss it! I reached the room 203, his room and I noticed that the door's not locked. I looked at him with a death glare and he laughed nervously. Well, since he's sick, I can let it off.

After I put Minato to bed, I decided to get something to eat since I haven't had breakfast this morning. Must be wondering where's Yu, right? He said that he got some personal matters to do and I think I shouldn't bother him too much so I went out by myself.

I climbed down the flight of stairs heading to the reception with the "Spirit Inspiration" song by "Nothing's Carved in Stone" blasting in my curved backwards headphone. I'm taking my step slowly as I still haven't think of anywhere to eat so I can look ideas. As I was lost in thought, I looked to my right and found Asuka beside me and said something to me,

"Mornin', Shinn. Where are you headed to?"

"Dunno. Still thinking of some places good for breakfast."

"Hey, I know a place or two! Wanna come along?"

"Sure." I smiled and switched off my IPod to have a better conversation with Asuka. Strangely, she doesn't seem to be mad anymore but she's being nicer to me than ever! Suddenly, Yu's voice resounded in my mind,

"_I think Aozora-san really likes you."_

I tripped on my shoelace right after the voice ended. "Why must you interrupt me in this LOVELY day, YU?!" I exclaimed subconsciously. I realized what I'm doing and face palmed. What am I doing exclaiming out of the blue!

"Um… Shinn, you okay?" Asuka sweat dropped.

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry."

**0000000000000000000000000**

Time: 09.00 A.M

Location: Omotesando, "Pan-Pan Moe Café"

"So this is your kind of café, huh." I sighed deeply at the blonde lass who's sitting across of me and is munching on her "Mellow Pan" **(A/N: "Pan" is Japanese for bread. Do NOT mistaken this as the cooking utensil's "Pan") **which had a mixture of melon jam and strawberry syrup. Kinda weird but… it's good.

It took us 20 minutes to go here. In the monorail, Asuka kept mumbling about how good this bread is so I thought I might give it a try. I ordered the Mellow Pan along with a coffee latte. This'll cost me 1000 yen so I still got 2000 left. I need more money!

Then suddenly, an awkward silence created between us. I don't know what to say and Asuka seems fidgeting, too. Then, she started up,

"I'm sorry, Shinn." What? Why out of the blue? I raised my brow and put the cup on the saucer.

"What for?"

"For yesterday's matters. I caused you trouble. No, thank you is probably the right thing to say…"

"Hahaha. What are you saying? No biggie. I'm your friend and friend helps each other." I closed my eyes and smiled. How does she know? Oh, maybe Aizu told her since she said that she was going to see Asuka last night. I shook the thought off and continued chatting with Asuka.

"Let's play a game!" Asuka smiles cheerfully and looks at me pleadingly to play this so called game. I shrugged and eventually agreed to play.

"What game is it?" I asked her while crossing my hands on the table.

"20 questions!"

"Huh?!"

"Okay, I'll start. Ladies first" Asuka excitedly pumped her fist to the air. If we're playing 20 questions that means I'm going to have my secrets revealed! However, I can bluff so it won't be an issue.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked me

"White and vermillion." I replied. I'm not lying this time. "Where are you from?" I throw a question to her.

"I was born at Sapporo and now, my parents live in Ikebukuro." She answered. It seems that she's taking this seriously. "What's your hobby?"

Oh, I gotta make things up this time or else I'm going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life! "I like gaming, surfing on the net and cooking…" Oops! I covered my mouth when I blurted out the cooking part. There goes! I'm dead.

"… Cooking? That's…." Hillarious, I know. You don't have to say anything, Asuka.

"That's amazing!" she said with sparkling eyes. "What?!" I jumped from my seat by the comment gave by Asuka. I didn't expect that reaction so it caught me off guard…

"You can cook? That's awesome! Can you teach me?" she said as she crossed her fingers and looking at me pleadingly.

"O-okay, but only when I got time. Don't tell a soul about this! By the way, how come you can't cook? You're a girl and girl cooks well." I furrowed my brows and crossed my hands in front of my chest.

"W-well you see… I don't have the taste for cooking. The first time I cooked was back when I was 6 and I ended up burning the house… kind of embarrassing to talk about." She shrugs and looked away from me and smiled.

"House…? okay, back to the game. I'll ask you to be honest with this question. Do you like someone?" I smiled, knowing that this is my opportunity to know the truth behind Yu's words. Well, either way is fine but I gotta know this.

"Th-that's! it's personal! I-I can't say…" Asuka started to get red by the question. Just when I was about to tease her, I heard a loud crashing noise from outside. The noise startled the bot of us and we eventually turned our heads to the window. We saw crowds at the roadside so we can't get any scene of what happened.

"C'mon, let's go check." I stood up and took out my wallets then headed to the cashier to pay the bill. Me and Asuka quickly ran out of the door and headed to the crowd. I desperately tried to push my way to the center of the crowds. The guys at the back are tall so I can't get a good look. When I finally reached the center, I saw a woman in her late 20s lying on the ground. No blood, no scratches no nothing. "What happened?" I looked to my right to ask the teenage girl which had her phone in her hand, taking photos.

"There's a hit-and-run just about awhile ago. I called the police already." She's still not looking away from her phone so I think I can't continue the conversation. I looked down to my feet and I saw a white fedora hat. It must be woman's. I bent down and take the hat of the ground but while I'm still in the process, a hand reached out for my hand, gripping it tightly. I looked to the owner of the arm and it's the victim of the hit-and-run.

"Hands off the hat!" she ordered with an irritated facial expression. She's still alive?! I quickly let go of the hat, having a bad feeling. The woman quickly snatched the hat and stood up while dusting herself on the process. The people around me gasped at the sight of a woman, crashed by a car, alive and healthy. "The hell are you guys lookin' at?! You see something on my face?" The green haired woman's aggressive attitude made the citizens rolled their eyes and walk away.

"Umm… you okay?" I asked concerned about her. Asuka quickly punched me in the head and I gave her a "what the fuck?!" look. She looks away and crossed her hands under her breasts.

"Yup, I'm okay. Say, you're an item?" This woman, she's picking a fight with me. "No, we're not!" Asuka exclaimed and puffed hot air. "Sorry for that…" I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, good timing. Do you know where the Sakura-Mito University is? I got some matters to deal with." She asked while lifting her handbag off the ground.

"We're students in that university. You might consider yourself lucky 'cuz we're also going back." I smiled and introduced myself with a flick of my wrist. "I'm Shinn Masakado and that guy over there is Asuka Aozora."

"Don't call me 'that guy!'" Asuka scowled at me.

"I mean 'that girl' hehe… sorry, Asuka." I smiled at her as an apologization which she accepted by mouthing "fine, whatever".

"Hi, my name's Ryomi Mochizuki. Nice to meet ya." The woman accepted my hand and fixed her fedora hat. "I really envy your close relationship, Aozora-san."

"Hey! I thought I say me and him aren't a couple! Did you miss that?" Asuka's temperature started to rise. I gotta cool her down before something like yesterday happens again.

"Okay, okay… we're not lovebirds you see so mind not talking about it again?" I said in a begging tone and it seems that it worked! Asuka cooled down. Man, if she went berserk, I'll have to apologize to the judge now. I lead the way to the University with Asuka totally quiet and she's not even looking at me! Oh god, why do You have to create Asuka like this? I think I should apologize later.

**00000000000000000000000**

Time: 10.30 A.M

Location: Sakura-Mito, dorm building

In the way, the air was filled with heavy atmosphere and awkwardness. Asuka is wearing her headphones and Ryomi-san is twirling her hat with her index finger. I seriously can't say anything until we arrived and a question popped up in my mind.

"Speaking of which, you're looking for someone?" I asked and I heard Asuka tapped the pause button of her IPod. She seems really cautious today. Ryomi-san stopped spinning her hat and wore it over her long green hair and replied,

"Yup, I'm looking for this Minato Arisato." What? Did I misheard or something? What business does she have with Minato? It's really rare for some foreigner looking for Minato. Oh maybe she's his relative or… GF maybe?

"Oh, Minato just recovered from his sickness and needs some rest for the time being." I remarked.

"Well, that's fine I need to speak to him. This is urgent. Don't worry about him, he's as healthy as a fat rabbit." She answered and walked pass through me.

"How can you be so optimist? And who are you to him" Finally Asuka speaks up. Good point Asuka, this woman might be a bad person. Ryomi-san didn't even looked back at us and kept going forward.

"I guess, we need to stick with her for awhile…" I sighed heavily for not being able to do anything. Me and Asuka walked side by side behind the fedora wearing woman. "Heehee…" suddenly, Asuka just chuckled. God, is she sick?

"What are you laughing at?" I looked at her through the corner of my eyes and frowned.

"No I'm just happy…"

"…Happy?" I remarked when seeing a hint of pink-ish color on her cheeks. Wait a second… Yu is right! Fuuuuck! What should I do now!? I felt blood rushing through my cheeks' artery

"Yup… I r-really enjoying y-your c-company." Did SHE just stutter? She's enjoying my company? M-means that she likes me right? No, no, no your just reading it too much, Shinn. Now take a deep breath and Asuka likes me just as a friend.

"S-so, you wanna hang out again sometime?" She asked the blushing me. With her puppy eyes, there's no way I could resist it and I ended up saying okay in my gentler side. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I'M NOT FALLING FOR HER..!

Location: In front of room 203

"So… Minato lives here right?" Ryomi glared at us with a feeling of seriousness in her eyes. I think I can't lie from her cuz I got a feeling that she's worse than that of a berserker Asuka. I replied by nodding and I heard some loud rock music from Minato's room. My eyes widened in an instant and my body quickly rushed to the door and opened it hastily. I get the sight of Minato posing like a rocker on his bed.

"Dude, you're sick! The hell you're doing?" I scolded him and turned off the speaker. Where did he get that? He doesn't have money. Oh yeah, ASDA's service…

"I don't know! After I woke up 1 hour ago, I feel energetic all of a sudden. I feel happy!" Minato showed up a toothy-grin. Well, as if that'll happen. You're still sick, Minato… *sigh* what the hell… Then, Minato started jumping on the bed and sung the song "Taste the Blood" by "Shawn McPherson"

"Hey, hey seriously stop that. Someone is here to see you." I dragged Minato down his bed to the doorway. "Oh really?" he smiled cheerfully.

As soon as Minato got out of the door, he's greeted by Ryomi-san waving her hand and is smiling like a cunning character of an anime. Minato quickly gulped and started to shake in fear. I raised an eyebrow at the sight and looked to Asuka which she just replied by raising her shoulders.

"Enjoying your 'holiday' hmm? Minato-chan?" Ryomi-san started to crackle her fists in a rhyme which resulting Minato to walked back into the room but the effort failed because the woman caught him by the collars. "You haven't answered my question…"

Minato was pinned to the wall and said, "W-well, pretty much _**Nyx-san…**_ please have mercy!" Minato gulped and averted her death gaze. Nyx? Didn't she say that her name is Ryomi earlier? "Oh, it seems that I have to take this to your room, Minato. How 'bout it? I feel wet with all the talking." I feel red by her statement. What are they going to do now is not allowed to be watched so I quickly put my arm around Asuka's shoulder **(A/N: Guys, Shinn got something to say… Shinn: "I know it's embarrassing to sling my arm around a girl's shoulder but I didn't have any choice!") **and dragged her away. I can see her blushes from the corner of my eyes.

"Well, why don't we chat downstairs, Asuka?" I looked at her while making a fake laugh.

"What's wrong? Are they going to do something?" Asuka looked up to me since I'm a head taller and asked with her lowered voice. I heard the door of Minato's room shut after this.

"Yeah… It's dangerous." I sighed and heard the sound of crashing and thuds in Minato's room. Then, I heard a yell, "AAAAAAAHHH! HELP MEEE! ACK!" I quickly take a faster pace after the yell. Minato's being tortured by some random girl!

Location: Dorm building 1F

When we got to the first floor, I panted heavily. Not because I'm tired but with the scary thoughts of Minato getting his nut cracked with a kick of that Ryomi-san. Then, I felt a tugging from my left sleeve.

"Umm… Shinn you can let me go now." I looked at Asuka and realized that I'm still holding her. I quickly let go of her and crossed my arms while averting gaze.

"I think I get what's happening in Minato's room. He's raped right?" She stated bluntly while I solemnly put a palm on my forehead.

"By the way, let's have a drink. I'll-" before I'm done speaking, I was stopped at the sight of Yamato locking lips with Aizu. My face quickly burning up and looked at Asuka. She's looking at them in an awe. **(A/N: Wow, you blushes many times today, Shinn. Epic…)**

"Asuka, I guess we'd better turn around for a sec." I suggested and turn my back around so I wasn't facing the kissing couple. Asuka quickly ran towards me and whispered, "What?! Are you kidding? I got a question for them!" after that, she ran to the sofa where the teens are kissing.

"H-Hey!" I called her out but no avail.

She got close enough to the couple but they didn't seem to notice her since they're 'busy' doing their stuff.

"Hey, does a kiss taste good?" Asuka questioned in a blunt manner. She's getting pumped…

"EEEK!" Aizu quickly broke the kiss and gasped. Look what you did, Asuka. You ruined the moment of 'Yamato's lovey-dovey!' Yamato tch-ed and looked at me while frowning.

"What?!" I mouthed and he turned his attention back into Aizu. "Aizu-chan, you're asked a question." He said with a straight face and Aizu sighed in a way to express disagreement.

"W-well, it tastes good when you're with someone you love most." Aizu's getting redder by her own words. She's cute when she blushes but too bad that she was engaged to Yamato. I could tell from the matching silver ring in each their middle fingers. Well, gotta admit, I liked her when I was little but the feelings started to fade away in the 10 years time gap.

"Sorry guys, we interrupted the moment. Please, continue what your doing just now." I bowed in an apologetic manner.

"Okay." Yamato said and closed his eyes while taking his lips closer to Aizu's but he was stopped by Aizu who put her palm on his face. "Not now… geez…" She sighed. I'd better go now. So I dragged Asuka out of the door and went to have lunch at the "Beef Bowl's King"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Issue: "I Need MONEY!"**

**Okay, this chap just mainly about Shinn's doubt about Asuka's feelings. Secret about Ryomi Mochizuki will be revealed in the next chapter. Probably. Well, see ya!**

**Ciao!**

**OMAKE**

Time: 08.00 P.M

Location: Room 202

NORMAL POV

Shinn opened the door to his room after having dinner. He got the sight of Yu having a call from someone.

"Oh yeah… uhuh….yup…. hahaha! Yeah you too. Good to hear from you…. Sure… bye." And the call ended. Then Yu flipped his phone and put it on the table. He reached out for his instant noodle after that.

"It's from Yukiko I see…" Shinn rubbed his chin and sat on his mattress while eyeing Yu, smiling devilishly.

"What?!" Yu Quickly exclaimed and fell from his chair. Luckily, the ramen didn't spill. 'Judging from his reaction, he must be talking to Yukiko…' Shinn thought to himself.

"Hand me the phone." Shinn said and took out his hand, asking for Yu's phone.

"No way! You're checking the 'call log' right?!" Yu held his phone close to his chest in a protective way.

"Okay, I'll give you 2 choices: (1) hand me the phone and I'll tell everyone that you are flirting with Yukiko. (2) don't give me the phone and I'll tell everyone that you are flirting with Yukiko. How's it?" Shinn put his hands on his waist and smiled cunningly.

"Those two choices are pretty much the same!"

**End of OMAKE**


	17. Chapter 17

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**17**__**th**__** Night: "I Need Money!"**_

SHINN'S POV

Date: 14th April 2013, Sunday

Weather: Sunny

Time: 08.00 A.M

Location: Room 202

I walked through the hallways after taking a shower, headed to my room. As I entered the room, I saw that Yu is working on something on the desk. I decided to approach him and take a look.

"Yu, whatcha doing?" I asked while gazing at drawings on a piece of white paper. It's a manga!

"I'm doing my manga project. I'll submit this today and if it's serialized, the payment will be great!" Yu answered with enthusiasm coloring his tone. Whoa, he got a job already. I think I should take a part-time job, too. Well you see… my wallet is pretty thin now.

"Something wrong, Shinn?" Yu asked, concerned. Yeah, I'm pretty stressed out with my currency problem but looking for part-time job shouldn't be THAT hard, right? I'm doing this on my own.

"No, nothing. Anyways, I'm going out for a bit 'kay? Need something just call." I patted on the silver-haired boy's back walked to the door when suddenly Yu spoke up, "Dude, mind buying some instant ramen? We're running out of stock. Mine's the Curry flavor like usual."

"Ahh… about that… I… uhh… Fine…" God, I ended up agreeing. I hope that 1000 Yen will be enough. I sighed then walked through the door with heavy steps.

**000000000000000000000**

Location: Ikebukuro Streets, Sakura-Mito University front gate

Okay, now I'll start looking for part-time jobs. Where should I start looking…? Oh maybe the bulletin board will help. I walked to the bulletin board across the street and start observing it. The pay is pretty good but if only you work for JUNES. I think I'm not fit to be in JUNES so I looked to the brochure beside the JUNES'. It's the Janitor work. Nah! Daycare? Nah! Aren't there supposed to be a lot more jobs on Tokyo? The translator, envelope constructor and other handcrafting job's payments are really low. Maybe I have to work in JUNES, then… when I turned around to head for JUNES, I bumped into somebody and we ended up falling to the ground.

"H-hey, are you okay?" I asked the person I bumped into. It's a girl with brown colored hair and is styled in a pony-tail. She also got some hairpin on her left side. She wears a red, grubby T-shirt under a pink apron. As a plus, she wears a red cap, too.

"U-uh yeah. Sorry, I wasn't focus and bumped into you!" She quickly stood up, dusting herself and bowed apologeticly. "No, I'm sorry. Here." I handed her a piece of paper which I took up from the floor. I figured that it must be hers. Before giving her the paper, I looked into the content. It's a job application. I stared at it for awhile and then handed it back to her.

"So, you work in 'Aiya's Diner' huh." I remarked while looking at her, sticking the brochure to the bulletin board. "Yeah. We are short on employees. Are you interested?" she said while looking at me pleadingly as if telling me to join. I responded by laughing nervously and asked, "Maybe. So what sections are blank?"

"Oh, at the mean time, we need an assistant chef. Are you good at cooking?"

The Aiya's, huh… I like that place, especially the meal they serve. I'm pretty good at cooking so why not? It's nearby the University, too so I don't need to pay for transport or walking. Well, the payment is 10.000 Yen, and my allowance is 30.000 Yen. It's enough for half a month if I don't spend to much.

"Okay I'll take it. Bring me to your boss, miss." I smiled at her and let her lead the way.

"By the way, the name's Hamuko Izawa. Please refrain from calling me miss, 'cuz I'm younger than you, yanow." The girl whose name is Hamuko looked back at me and grinned. "How do you know I'm older?" I asked Hamuko while doing my usual gesture, crossing arms as we walk to the restaurant.

"It's because you're from Sakura-Mito. I saw you hung around with that blondie. Are you two an item?" why do everyone always get the wrong idea?! "She's not my girlfriend. So since you said you're younger, you're in high school I take it?"

"Yup! 2nd year in Narita high, Ikebukuro. I live in Omotesando, though."

"Omotesando? That's pretty far away." I whistled in an amused tone. Never thought girls will be this hardworking. I entered the restaurant and immediately taken to a room which had a label, " " printed on the door.

"C'mon, in. I'll be waiting at the counter, I got customers. Good luck!" Hamuko smiled before dashed away from my side to one of the customer. Okay, here I go! I clutched the door handle and open it with it making a little bit of creaking sounds.

Location: Aiya's Diner, Chief's office.

"Who do we have here? A new recruit?" the chief, a bald middle aged man spoke from his seat. He got a cigarette on his right hand and is taking a long drag on it from his mouth that is covered with a bushy moustache. He looks a lot like a mafia to me. "Yes sir. I want to take the assistant chef section if I may." I objected slowly while taking a seat in front of the boss' desk. While I'm engaging him in a conversation, I take my time to observe the room. It's pretty neat for an office; trophies, medals, and certificates are nailed to the walls. The restaurant must be pretty famous around here.

"So," the boss start up, "What's your name, boy?" I quickly took out my graduation certificate from my sling bag and put it on the desk. "Shinn Masakado, sir. Is it necessary for me to bring this?" I pointed out to my certificate.

"Well, not really. But I need to test you first. Are you good at cooking?" the boss stood up and walked to the door. The room is filled with the scent of tobacco which I detest so I really want to go out now. I followed the boss as he walks out of the door to the kitchen, behind the counter. There, I met Hamuko-san who is still busy delivering the customers ordered meal. She's a hardworking waitress and I can see her enthusiasm through her eyes.

"Okay, now I'll see how good you are as a cook. You can use every ingredient here and cook your best recipe. I'll test it." The middle aged man blows out some smoke from his mouth. I'm disgusted, is it okay for someone to smoke in the kitchen? I nodded and walked to the fridge to sort out the ingredients I need. "I'll give you 30 minutes to prepare it, got it?!" the boss remarked coldly before leaving the kitchen.

"That's the new guy. He's being bullied by the boss on his first day!" I could hear someone's whisper which turns out to be the dish washer talking to one of the waitress.

"Yeah, he's horrible, isn't he? Lucky me that I only become a waitress instead of the cooking staffs." The waitress sighed as she finishes talking. The girl quickly ran after taking the meal from the chef. Well, I should start working! I quickly wore the apron and rolled my sleeves up to the elbows' level. What can I cook in 15 minutes? Hmm…. Ah!

**00000000000000**

"What's this?" the boss crossed his arms while staring at the meal I prepared for him.

"It's the Mabou Tofu. Will you please try it?" I bowed and take a step back. The boss himself is sitting in one of the tables in the restaurant which made a big attention. The customers are looking my direction, having a curiosity facial expression on their face. The bald headed boss was about to pick up the spoon when he stated up a question,

"Shinn Masakado why do you crush the Tofu instead of cutting them with knife?" I didn't expect such question before but I gotta stay cool and answer the question calmly.

"That's because for Mabou Tofu, if you just simply slice them, it won't be a Mabou Tofu. Although you still maintain the soft texture of the tofu, it's not the point in making Mabou Tofu. You have to make the soup thick. That's why I crush the tofu so that the texture will melt into the soup, creating the ultimate tofu based meal." I just said anything that pops out in my head, it's all based on my own logic and understandings regarding the delicacy. I can only hope that the answer will satisfy the boss.

*Tap*

The sound of the spoon clashing with the table was heard and then, a moment of silence created in the restaurant. I look at the boss and caught him smiling. "Congratulation, you passed. Now get started, I'm counting on you, boy." The boss said before leaving his chair and went back to his office. I quickly let out a happy smile on my face.

"YATTAAA! You did it, Shinn-san! We'll be working together now, huh?" Hamuko quickly jumped and caught me in a bear hug. "I-Izawa-san! People are staring." I laughed nervously and expect her to smile but contrarily, she frowned. "Shinn-san, please refrain from calling my last name. And also, don't use 'san' please." She put her hands on her waist and then smiles like a normal girl will do.

"Well, I'll call you Hamuko-chan? How 'bout that?" I countered her with pointing my index finger to her forehead, resulting her to blush.

"EEEEEHH?!" shouted the customers and the staffs in unison. I know it might sounds crazy but I gotta be friendly to everyone especially the one I'll meet everyday, right? I read that in a book. "Sorry to get your hopes up. I'm not asking her out." I stated with my normal tone. Man, for person who rarely gets a friend like me, this is a tough job to do. The introduction part, though is the hardest…

**0000000000000000000000000**

Time: 02.35

Location: Aiya's Diner

Phew, the workout is hard but fun. I've never cooked this much before even though I'm just the assistant, the chef tells me to do a solo job. "A talented youngster like you should do your own job not helping a pro like me" he said. Even though barely ever cooked the foods in the menu here, I think I'm doing a great job here. The staffs is really nice to me especially Hamuko-chan. I got used to this place sooner than I thought.

"Welcome~! Please take a seat!" I heard Hamuko-chan welcomed another customers into the restaurant. I didn't look at them because I'm too busy cutting the onions. "We got a new chef today and he's a smoking hot! His cooking is veery good, too!" Damn that Hamuko-chan, not necessarily, but bitch please… smoking hot, dude…

"OH REALLY?!" I heard a familiar high pitched voice but I still don't bother looking at the customer. "Then I'll order his special." Wait, that's Yu's voice! Still I shouldn't reveal that I'm working here as a cook or they'll find out about my hobbies eventually.

"YOO!" I felt presence in front of me but I don't see the face because my head was looking downward but alas, I know who that is.

"Hey, Asuka."

…

…

…

…

ASUUUUUKA?! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so freaking damned! She finds out that I'm working here! I quickly looked in front and met Asuka's face, grinning. My ears ain't lying! My eyes ain't lying! "H-hey! What are you doing here?" I said nervously. Then, Yu walked towards us and said, "I just came back from Shueisha when I met her on the way back. Apparently, she was also headed to Aiya so I think that we should probably go together. But it's surprising to see you working here."

"Dude, seriously, please don't tell anyone that I'm working here!" I quickly grabbed Yu by his collar and begged for my life. "Eeeh? Why?" Asuka scowled and crossed her arms on the counter's desk. (**A/N: I know that the Aiya's in Ikebukuro version's descriptions are kinda messed up. So to get things straight, I'll tell you that the design is pretty much the same with the Inaba version's**)

"Of course not! I already told you to keep this secret right?" I remarked embarrassedly.

"Heeeh… what's that secret you're talking about?" Yu narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously and is shifting gaze between me and the blonde lass. Before I could even speak, Asuka hit Yu in the head, resulting him to fell to the floor. 'She's really scary', I thought. "So what's the order miss?" I asked Asuka as an employee and as a friend. Phew, the secrets have been guarded safely, what a relieve.

"Welcome~!" another customer? I looked over Asuka's shoulder and found a boy who is none other than….. MINATO! Another info leaker to be taken care of. I stared at him for a second, giving him a death glare.

"That evil aura… I feel it! Yo, Shinn!" Minato exclaimed and waved at me with that foolish grin of his. Is this a challenge? Yes it's definitely is! It's a battle of mentality!

"What will your order be?" I asked Minato who walked up to the counter. I'll use one of these plans:

**Plan of Killing Minato**

**Put a hell lot of chili in his meal**

**Kick him in the nuts**

**Shove his head into the sewer pipe**

I think I'll use the plan A since I'm in a restaurant. Now let's wait for his reaction…

"Pfft…"

PLAN D= BLOW HIS HEAD OFF!

I quickly launch my jab to his face and sent him flying backwards. Before he hits the door, Hamuko innocently opened the door and said, "Please come again!~"

**0000000000000000000**

Time: 03.30 P.M

I finally finished my job and was paid 10000 Yen. I said goodbye to Hamuko-chan and walked across the street to the dorm. Yu, Asuka, and Minato was sitting in the restaurant for 1 hour, watching me from afar. I eventually felt annoyed but I just simply shrug it off. "What do you guys want from me? Say it straight out!" I turned around and said it to their faces. Minato, strangely is smiling in a bliss. It seems he took a liking towards Hamuko-chan.

"Nothing really. I just like walking home with you that's all." Yu objected and put his hands behind his head. "Your way of speaking disgusts me, Yu." I sighed and continue walking.

"By the way, how's Ryomi-san?" I asked Minato. It seems strange but Asuka quickly came closer to me, waiting for my reaction. Well, she's jealous maybe? "She's fine. And don't worry cause I sent her to a hotel." Minato explained gleefully. Asuka then sighed in a relief.

"Oh guys, I need you to buy the Shonen Jump magazine. Mine's in there too!" Yu announced cheerfully. Everyone gasped in a surprise but me. I know that already. "What's the title?" Asuka had her sparkling eyes again.

"It's the 'Yokai Warrior: Soujiro Setarou' check it out! It'll be published next week!" Yu's sparkling effect matches that of Asuka's.

"Lame~" Me and Minato said in unison. Asuka quickly removes the sparkling effect and walks behind me, leaving the depressed Yu behind.

When we got into the dorm building, I saw a familiar fedora, hung by the standing jacket hanger. I quickly looked around the building. I didn't see anyone suspicious but Yukari-san and her friends who are preparing to go out. 'The fedora must be Ryomi's' I thought and quickly caught up with Minato who is in halfway climbing the stairs. Something's still bothering me since yesterday. That **Nyx **thing and the reason why Minato recovered so fast… He supposed to be resting for another day but why suddenly his stamina came back so fast?

Location: Dorm building 2F

I was just about to put the key into the keyhole when I heard a woman's voice from inside of Minato's room. I quickly ran to his room before he closes the door. In his room, I saw Ryomi-san sitting cross legged on Minato's bed.

"Hey, didn't I say that I don't want any visitors?" Ryomi crackled her fists which made Minato starts to tremble in fear. "I-I'm sorry!" Minato quickly crosses his fingers and fell to his knees. "Excuse me, I have something to talk about." I laid my back to the door and crossed my arms.

**000000000000000000**

Location: Room 203

"Is tea okay with you?" Ryomi asked as she poured hot water to a teacup. "Yeah I'm cool with that. By the way, Minato… the thing you said earlier about Ryomi lived in a hotel, it's a lie, right?" I rest my head on my arms, waiting for reaction from Minato. "Yes." Minato replied while nodding slowly. He's scared of Ryomi and I know how that feel cuz my aunt used to be like Ryomi. Then, the green haired woman put the teacup on the table and starts to speak up.

"So what is it?" She asks

"Okay I'll start," I cleared my throat and then looked at her seriously, "Who's Nyx? Who are you to Minato? There should be an explanation." I could hear chuckles about 3 seconds after I asked the question.

"*chuckle* I think there's no point hiding it now. Well, Nyx is a being who is going to bring 'The Fall' to all humans. In other words, Nyx is a maternal being to the beings you call Shadow." How could she know about Shadow? Or maybe she is…

"Yes, just like what you think. I am Nyx."

"Then why are you here?" I gasped at the fact she just stated.

"I'm here for 2 reasons. First is to run away from my brother, Erebus who tries to reach me over in the Netherworld and second…. **I'm here to warn you, Shinn Masakado.**" Ryomi's gleeful face darkened in an instant that I could feel chill down my spine. She's here to warn me? Warn about what?

"Huh? Warn me? About what?"

"You don't have to hide it. I know that you have your Persona and your **special ability**. That woman, she's going to pull the world into hell." Special ability, she means Reversed card? "Wait, what are talking about? Who's that woman you're speaking of?" I started to raise my voice a little here.

"Hm? You don't know? Remember that incident 10 years ago?"

"About what? My burning house?"

"Yes. That's not pretty accurate yet, though. So you don't remember anything, do you?"

"I didn't suffer any amnesia. Say it straight out!"

"Ah I spoke too much. I don't want to bother **HER **plan**, **though. I can only say this, **Becareful in using your power. The future depends on how you use it.**" Ryomi stood up and wore her black leather jacket, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Minato asked

"I'm going to the Minimarket, I want to buy some instant ramen." Ryomi said. Before she opens he door, I grabbed her by her hand. "One more thing. Who are YOU to Minato?" I asked.

"He's the one who seals me away from Erebus. But, you called him into this world right? He left only with half of his soul with him. You can say that when I got here, the other half returns to his body. Even though that he's a handy person, he's the one prevented The Fall, you know. Well then, if you'll excuse me." With that, she walked out of the door. I looked to Minato after that and said,

"You know this all along don't you?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell."

I was just about to sit in his place for a while, enjoying the tea when Yu suddenly bursts into the room hastily, "Shinn, you forgot to buy the Instant ramen!" my eyes quickly widened and rushed to the doorway, trying to catch up with Ryomi.

"Hey! Ryomi-san! Do me a favor, will ya!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next issue: "Another Victim"**

**Hi guys, thanks for reading my story. As usual, please R&R! After the next arc, I'll make a Spin-Off series of P4AS in another story. See ya!**

**Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, Masaru speaking. From now on, I'll be working with Ace-Detective33 in the story "The Persona Apocalypse." But don't worry, P4AS will still go on since it's labeled as a "HOT" fic now. Btw, I got a question, how do you make those lines that cut through the page? I write "-" and make them a line but it doesn't appear in the internet. So I always replace them with "0000000" please tell me how to.**

**PERSONA 4 ASTRAL SKIES**

_**18**__**th**__** Night: "Victim Number 4 (?)"**_

Date: 15th April 2013

Weather: Dark clouds everywhere

Time: 10.00 A.M

Location: Rooftop

SHINN'S POV

I know I should be at class now but it's that Kurodo's lesson about stupid classic literature and I don't want to get caught sleeping in the class whenever he starts lecturing. Even though the sky is dark, it's windy and cool. Good thing that I wore my water-proof hoodie today, just in case the sky pisses on the earth. I flipped my phone and looked at the clock. "Just another 15 minutes" I whispered to myself and walked to the bench to the left. As I dropped my body to sit on the bench, this bugging thought of everything Ryomi said yesterday filled my brain which yearns for peace and quiet. I grunted at the fact that I couldn't understand everything Ryomi said about me being an appriser of _**Her.**_ Who is the _**Her **_she's talking about, anyway?

Suddenly, I heard someone opened the entrance door of the roof and is walking towards me. It is Junpei.

"Yo, Sup' Shinn?"

"What are you doing here?" I sighed, feeling annoyed by his presence. I quickly turned off the song I'm hearing.

"What am I doing here? I'm cutting class of course. What are you hearing, by the way?" Junpei asked, pointing at my IPod in my hand.

"One Reason, by DWB feat. Fade" I lift my IPod so Junpei can see the title on the screen.

"Damn, that's a nice selection."

"Yeah, Jazz and Rock are really my thing. Hey, can I ask you something, Junpei?"

"Yeah, what?" Junpei raised his eyebrows

"Minato told me," I shouldn't mention anything about Ryomi now, "You guys saved the world from the Fall around 5 years ago, am I right?"

"He told you that? Yeah, we totally rock when we beat this Nyx Avatar, but still, we can't beat that Nyx so Minato sealed her with his soul. Speaking of which, how can Minato be alive again? If he's here, the gate will have no seal!" Junpei exclaimed and stood up, stomping his right foot to the ground.

"Oh, Minato's suddenly appearance still remains a question for me. But, why start fighting in the first place?" I asked the capped boy who started to smile after my question was thrown.

"In the first place, I thought that it'll be cool if I can fight, protecting humankind. You know, like a hero. But ever since I met this girl named Chidori, she made me realize how scary death is. I started to ripple when I saw she died in my arms." Junpei smiled while his eyes staring afar. Still, I know how does that feel when someone you love dies. My mom for example.

"When first I received a Persona, I thought that this might be a good sign. I might not be a loser anymore." Junpei continued.

"I guess lucky you." I said, Junpei looked at me with a 'huh?' plastered on his face. "This power, I don't know what's the purpose. I also don't know my reason for fighting. I don't know anything about the Shadows nor Personas." I continued while tapping the IPod and walked to the doorway. Junpei stopped there for a second but quickly walks to the door, following my tracks.

**000000000000000000000**

Time: 11.00 A.M

Location: Class 1-A

I slide open the door and everyone's attention quickly pointed at me. "Where have you been?" Asuka asks me as I sit down next to her. "The roof." I bluntly answered while I did some stretching. Asuka then tugged my sleeve, taking my attention and handed me a note. "Here, I'll lend you this. Mr. Kadoya, the Philosophy teacher told us to do some research on Descrates." Asuka said, while blushing a bit. I gladly accept her note and thank her.

"It seems that things are going well with you two." Yu sneered at me.

"Hey, I didn't bring out your personal issues." I replied with a death glare. Yu responded by chuckling and seems to have fun teasing me. If in matters of love and hate, I'll say I love Asuka but in terms of 'like' and 'love', I'll pick the like which is just in the measure of friendship. "Shit, I hate Carrions." I heard Yamato who's sitting in front of me muttering something about Carrions from Silent Hill. When I take a look at him, I caught a scene where his character is beaten up pretty badly by some monsters.

"Ha, it look like that your luck has run out, Yamato." I scoffed while rubbing my nose. I got you now, Yamato…

"Oh, shut up! Eat that, ha! Hyah!" Yamato exclaimed when his character swung his pipe to the horde of monsters. "Need some help?" I offered my assistance to me but he shook his head instead. That's kinda disappointing 'cuz I've been dying to try this weapon in Silent Hill. Ignoring Yamato, I logged on into Silent Hill and equip the new weapon I've just unlocked recently. THE TESLA RIFLEE! I quickly shot the monsters attacking Yamato's character. "Damn, what's with that gun?" Yamato seems shocked.

"It's the Tesla Rifle. High fire rate, high damage and more importantly, Infinite ammo!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, send it to me!" Yamato pleaded.

"Okay, with one condition. You have to admit that you cheated when we played multi-player last time!"

"Yes, I cheated! Gimme that already!"

"Sorry, I lied. It can't be sent to other player."

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

I swear I could hear Asuka laughing at Yamato. "You play Silent Hill?" I asked the blonde lass. She logged onto her PSP main screen and showed me her Silent Hill collections. "Wow, that's awesome." I complimented.

"Nah, never played them too much myself. I don't really like Horror stuff." Asuka smiled bitterly, admitting her dislikeness. "You seem shy today. Did something happen?" I asked. Actually, that's a question to confirm the 'love' thing Yu's been talking about.

"What? Nothing happened! See, I'm still a big bad Asuka!" After that, she laughed like she usually does but only some hints of pink are shown at her cheeks.

"So, wanna grab something to eat after this?" I asked Asuka and she quickly had her starry effect all over her face. The conversations are turned into some small talks. Even though the teacher came already, we never give a damn. She's just some sick old hag (Emiri Kanou, the math teacher). I agreed to eat with her at JUNES today. I decided to bring Yosuke along with us so we can get some pretty discounts.

"Hey, Shinn. You think the rain's gonna let up before night?" Minato came to me, asked the question. I didn't realize that it's raining already. If it holds up until night, we have to watch the Midnight Channel. I hope that we can get a clue of the kidnappings. What still bothers me is why the victims are all students from the university?

**0000000000**

Weather: Rainy

Time: 02.05 P.M

Location: Aiya's Diner

"Why do we end up here? Didn't I say I want JUNES?" Asuka seems mad about this. "You see, it's raining pretty hard and coincidentally, it's almost my shift now." I replied while eating my ramen. Actually, that's just 2 thing why I want to eat here the 3rd thing is Yosuke can't come with us so that's why. Eating only with Asuka doesn't seem to be a big deal but the staff here are watching us every second! Especially Hamuko, I swear I could see her blushing and whispered to one of the waitress something like "will they kiss?" kind of thing. That really bothers me THAT much but I tried to just shrug it off.

"Beef steak Aiya special coming!" Hamuko cheerfully put Asuka's meal on the table. Without wasting a second, Asuka quickly changed to her carnivore mode and I just sighed and continued slurping the soup, but, Hamuko came close and whispered, "I know it! You guys are dating!" I did a spit take on her statement.

"H-hey, I told you we're not—"

"Hamuko-chan! One seat for—hey, it's Shinn and Aozora, too!" Minato suddenly barged into the restaurant and quickly took a seat at our table.

"*sigh* what are you doing here?" I asked the blue haired boy.

"Hmm..? Eating of course." Minato replied while fixing the bang that covered his right eye to the back of his ear. That's not it, Minato just say that you want to see Hamuko.

"Say, what's today's special?" Minato asked the auburn haired girl who stood next to our table.

"It's the 'Miso Ryu Ramen' care to try it? It's a new menu." Hamuko smiled and it made Minato's eyes all starry. What a pervert…

"Hn!" Minato nodded repeatingly. "O-okay…" Hamuko stuttered and judging from her facial expression, she seems disgusted. "By the way, Shinn-san it's your shift now." Hamuko stated before going to another table, taking the orders from the customers. I stood up, taking the bowl I ate from and take it to the kitchen. "Hey Asuka, yours is on me." I said before entering the kitchen. "Thanks!" Asuka seems pleased.

**0000000000**

Time: 06.30 P.M

"Good work." Hamuko waved goodbye at me and I eventually waved back at her and crossed the street. Oh yeah, gotta go to the Minimarket to buy mineral water. I quickly changed my destination and walked pass the campus to the 'Dai 1' minimarket.

When I entered the small bulding, a sound of beep alerted. The sound really bothers me. I quickly walk straight to the fridge and take a few bottles.

"I'm going back okay?" I heard a familiar sound from the cashier. When I looked over the shelf, I saw a blonde girl. Yes, it's Asuka. Why is she always around me? Is this fate? No,no,no! stop that! I'm not falling for her! I walked to the cashier and took out some money.

"480 Yen, please." Asuka still hasn't notice me. Maybe it's because she keeps her head down and plus, she's wearing a cap. I put the money on the counter and she put it into the cash machine and gave the plastic containing the mineral water I bought. She paused for a moment when she sees my face, the 'clerk-smile' still plastered on her face.

"S-SHIIIN?!" She exclaims. *sigh* It's always like this so I'm used to it now. "What of it? Are you saying that I can't shop here if you're the cashier?" I said in an uninterested tone. I took the plastic from her and said, "See ya later." And with that, I walk out of the automatic door. "Geez! I'm dead now! He finds out I'm part-timing as a cashier…!" I heard her mumbles and I chuckled. There's no way I'm telling people that since you didn't tell anyone of me working in Aiya either.

At the campus' gate, I saw a certain someone there. He wears a black leather coat and wore a beanie. At first, I didn't recognize him until I saw some hint of his long and straight silver hair. It's Mr. Kadoya, the Philosophy teacher. I walked up to him and asked, "Mr. Kadoya? What are you doing here? The teachers always go home at 5 right?" Kadoya seems surprised to see me here. Is he plotting something?

"O-oh, Masakado. I was just about to go like seconds ago. Good bye." He walked away from me and went out of the gate.

"Weird…" I muttered while shaking my head.

Location: Room 202

Weather: Rainy

I opened the door and found Yu watching an Anime on the TV. "Hey, I'm back." I greeted him and put the water into the small icebox. Yu still hasn't gave me any answer which made me approach him. "What Anime are you watching, anyway?" I asked and then sat on the floor next to him. "Ahahaha, 'Hiiro no Kakera' is playing now." Yu smiled, eyes still on the screen. "Hiiro no Kakera? Is it that Anime with those 'Bishie' boys?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the artwork is good."

"*sigh* damn, why am I watching this anyway?" I sighed. "Don't forget to check the Midnight Channel 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure. I wonder who will be on it this time?" Yu put a finger under his chin. Yeah, I wonder about that, too. I hope it's not someone close to me but Mr. Kurodo's acts still bothers me. I don't know why.

Time: 00.00 A.M

The Midnight Channel is on! At first I just see some static but when it reveals the shape of the person, the background color changed into the color dark red instead of yellow as usual.

"What? Is something wrong with the TV?" Yu stood up from his bed and went to observe the TV. "Nope, everything's normal. Maybe something happened to the Midnight Channel." Yu remarked.

The figure is a girl since I can saw something bulging from her chest area but that's all. The picture's static all over. Wait, I think I can see some spiky area at the back of the girl's hair. I got a bad feeling about this but I just can hope it's not her. Then, the screen's color went back to yellow color and… another person appeared!

"Damn, what's going on here?!" I exclaimed frustratingly. There are 2 people showing up in the Midnight Channel at one time. Don't say this is a double victim!

"AAAAAAHH!"

Damn, we're late! Me and Yu quickly went out of the door and ran through the hallway. If I am correct, the voice came from around here. I saw the black man and is carrying a big black bag on his left shoulder. "Hey, wait!" I exclaimed and tried to catch him when he took out a revolver.

*BAM!*

"Aargh!" I got shot in the left shoulder. "Shinn!" Yu came to me and pressed the wound on my shoulder. The man walks away but I accidentally saw a flash of silver color from the hat area. My head is getting heavier and the vision's getting blurry. Damn it!

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Issue: "Protecting And Duty"**

**Yeah, I'm sorry if this chap ain't good. My skills have been dropping lately. Please R&R! Critics are needed.**


End file.
